<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Table for Three by SteampunkSilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277583">Table for Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkSilver/pseuds/SteampunkSilver'>SteampunkSilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also lots of angst tho, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Leon, Fluffy, Gay Owada Mondo, Internalized Homophobia, Kiyotaka stop being so dense challenge, Leon also dated Junko in the past but it's for plot purposes, Leon you too what the fuck is wrong with you guys, M/M, Mondo you too, Multi, OT3, POV Multiple, Polyamory, There needs to be more Ishileondo content in the world, aroace takemichi, demiromantic demisexual gay kiyotaka, how did Mondo manage to be the most stable of the three, in which I violently project onto multiple characters, leon is a good friend he's just a fucking mess lmao, leon is such a fucking disaster holy shit, mondo stop swearing for fuck's sake, more tags will be added as story progresses, mostly from Leon tbh, no one is straight, please they're so cute, slowburn-ish, takemichi is an older brother figure to mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkSilver/pseuds/SteampunkSilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo Oowada develops a big gay crush on his best bro, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and in a panic tells his best friend, Leon Kuwata. Leon offers up to be his wingman and upon talking to Kiyotaka more, realizes what Mondo sees in the stuck up hall monitor. How the hell are they supposed to deal with this now?</p><p>[Started: December 22, 2020]<br/>[Finished: ???]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm working on two fanfics at a time now... Please forgive me for slow updates ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada were best friends. No, they were more than that. They were bros, and they would only ever be bros, right?</p><p>  Well, in the case of Mondo Oowada, things weren't so simple.</p><p>  He knew he was gay long before meeting Taka, but he didn't wanna admit it before. But he was in a situation now that he had to face that part of himself that he'd repressed for so long. All because of Kiyotaka fucking Ishimaru, who he'd despised up until two weeks ago. Kiyotaka fucking Ishimaru, the goddamn fucking rule abiding hall monitor. And Mondo, the leader of an infamous motorcycle gang, been to jail multiple times, brother killer Oowada, was in love with his best bro.</p><p>  What a fucking joke.</p><p>  As if Taka could ever feel anything remotely close to what Mondo felt for him.</p><p>  Mondo smacked his hands to his face and yelled out. "RaaAAGGHH! THIS IS SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT!" He sat up in his bed, running his hands through his hair. He grabbed his phone and hissed as the bright light momentarily blinded him. He opened his eyes again and read the time. 12:05 AM. He's been trying to sleep for two hours now, but he couldn't because of that goddamn cute ass hall monitor! How fucking ironic.</p><p>  He went through his contacts and dialed up one of his best friends because he knew he'd be awake at this time. And sure enough, he was right.</p><p>  "What the fuck are you calling me so late for?" Mondo noted that Leon sounded tired, but he didn't really care right now. He had to rant to someone or this fucking torture would never end!</p><p>  But he found it was <em>much</em> harder than he thought to express his feelings to someone else. Especially since these feelings are so new. What if he was just making this up? What if he really <em>didn't</em> like Taka like that? What if something happens? What if Leon <em>judges</em> him?</p><p>  If Daiya were here, he'd tell Mondo to grow some balls and just do it. </p><p>  But he was always the charismatic one, not Mondo, so he could do whatever he wanted and still get girls. </p><p>  "Dude?" Leon sounded more concerned, and he heard shuffling as if he was sitting up in his bed now. "You alright man?"</p><p>  "I... I think I got a crush."</p><p>  "... That's all you called me for?"</p><p>  "I-it's not that simple!"</p><p>  "Oh shit, you <em>stuttered</em>." Leon laughed. "You must got it bad for whoever it is."</p><p>  "Sh-shut up ya fucking asshole!"</p><p>  "Okay, okay, chill out. I was just messing around." Leon paused before continuing. "Who is it?"</p><p>  That. Now that's the hard part. </p><p>  "... Promise ya won't judge me?"</p><p>  "Dude, I dated <em>Junko</em>. I have no fucking right to judge you for anything."</p><p>  Mondo laughed a little bit. "Ya make a fair point." The biker took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly out from his mouth. "It's... It's Taka. I... I like Taka." It felt surprisingly relieving to admit that out loud to someone. Like a weight was lifted off his chest.</p><p>  Leon didn't reply at first, and Mondo started to get worried. He felt his heart rate spike, and his throat started to close up and tears formed in his eyes. Don't cry, don't cry! Be a man for God's sake!</p><p>  Fuck, fuck, fuck, hang up. Hang up right now.</p><p>  "Shit, fuck, 'm sorry. 'M sorry, I'll go now-"</p><p>  "What? No dude!"</p><p>  Mondo gripped his phone a little harder and scratched his collarbone anxiously, but he didn't say anything, and he didn't hang up. </p><p>  "I was just shocked is all. Dude it's okay. It's okay that you like him, I don't mind at all. Fuck man, I'm <em>bi</em>."</p><p>  Mondo recognized that term from when he once, in a frenzied panic, took hundreds upon thousands of "Am I Gay?" quizzes online and read hundreds upon thousands of articles and comment threads about the LGBTQ+ community. He knew quite a few terms as well as some more obscure ones like aromantic and polysexual, but he was most familiar with terms like homosexual and bisexual because he struggled with whether or not he was either of those for the longest time.</p><p>  And now his best friend of two years just admitted that he was bisexual.</p><p>  "Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this?!" He barked, and for once he was thankful that he was the only one in the house.</p><p>  "You never asked!" Leon exclaimed.</p><p>  "Shit, how'd you find out?"</p><p>  "I've had some thoughts about guy friends before. Man, all the way back in elementary school I knew! What about you? Is this your first time crushing on a guy friend before?"</p><p>  "No." Mondo admitted shamefully, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had a crush on one o' my gang members before, but I see 'im as more of an older brother now. 'N I've looked at other guys before, but I wouldn't say I had crushes on any o' 'em. I kinda always knew, just. Never admitted it until now, I guess."</p><p>  "Well, whaddya wanna do about it now?"</p><p>  "Fuck, I dunno, ignore it? Taka ain't gonna fall in love with someone like me, so 'm not even gonna bother tryin'."</p><p>  "Hey! You listen here! You're fucking great, and you're one of my best friends! Give yourself more credit, dude! Who says Taka isn't in love with you already? Maybe he's repressing his feelings too, like you! He'd say some dorky shit about never giving up on something you really want. And don't you <em>really</em> want him?"</p><p>  "I-I do! But it's not that easy!"</p><p>  "Here, look, I'll be your wingman! Alright? I'll hype you up and tell him about all the things I like about you!" Mondo thought about it for a moment while Leon awaited his response. "No homo, by the way." The baseball star added quickly.</p><p>  "I dunno if I'll regret this or not, but I guess I accept yer offer."</p><p>  "Hell yeah! Don't worry dude, I won't disappoint!"</p><p>  "Ya better not or I'll get my entire gang on yer ass, and this is a threat and a promise!"</p><p>  Leon laughed. "Shit, then I better do my fucking best! Don't worry dude, I've played the role of the wingman a bunch of times before! I'm experienced."</p><p>  Mondo let a small smile break on his face, and he laid back down. Now that he got all of that off his chest, he was fucking exhausted. He let out a soft sigh and felt a warmness in his chest he couldn't quite describe.</p><p>  "Thanks man. I'm countin' on ya."</p><p>  Mondo wouldn't know about the genuine smile that graced Leon's lips at the biker's words.</p><p>  "No problem dude. I'm gonna head to bed now, see ya tomorrow?"</p><p>  "'Course man, night."</p><p>  "Goodnight."</p><p>  Mondo fell asleep almost immediately after that and no dreams plagued his mind. He was only woken up by the smell of food cooking and the light from the rising sun matching up directly with his eyes and, upon opening them, was promptly blinded.</p><p>  "Fuck!" He yelled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as if it'd make them feel better. "Why does this always fuckin' happen to me!"</p><p>  "Quit yellin'! Or I'll spit in yer rice!"</p><p>  "Ah, shuddup!" Mondo ran a hand through his hair before getting out of bed and trudging down the hallway and into the kitchen. He saw his best friend and bodyguard, Takemichi, cooking breakfast like he always had since Daiya's death. Mondo grumbled a bunch of nonsense and yawned.</p><p>  "Nice to see ya so energized this morning." Takemichi joked casually. </p><p>  Mondo watched him cook for a few minutes before yawning again. "I'm not a kid anymore, ya know? Ya don't gotta take care o' me."</p><p>  "'Course I do, ya won't eat if I don't."</p><p>  "I'll eat!"</p><p>  "Yeah, microwaved ramen."</p><p>  "Shut up!" Mondo took a seat at the table and laid his head down.</p><p>  Takemichi side-eyed him with a quirked brow but didn't say anything and just went back to cooking. Mondo started drifting off to sleep as the blonde finished up breakfast and set it on the table. He sat at the opposite end of the table, and Mondo lifted his head up slowly and started eating. His eyes felt <em>so</em> heavy.</p><p>  "So, what's up?"</p><p>  "Huh? Whaddya mean by that?" Mondo shoveled rice in his face so he could maybe avoid any questions that Takemichi might ask. It did not work.</p><p>  "Yer actin' funny. What time did you go to sleep at?"</p><p>  "None o' yer business."</p><p>  "I'll pry the truth outta ya if I hafta."</p><p>  Mondo just rolled his eyes and started on the next dish, which happened to be Taka's favorite breakfast meal.</p><p>  Fuck, why does he know that?</p><p>  His face reddened, and he looked away from Takemichi as he started downing the miso soup like he was drinking water.</p><p>  "Mondo-"</p><p>  "I had a gay awakening okay!" Mondo shouted, slamming the bowl down and wiping his mouth of the remnants. "I realized I'm gay for my fuckin' best bro, and I dunno what to fuckin' do about it! Alright? There! I said it!"</p><p>  Takemichi was stunned into silence, and Mondo immediately started regretting everything he just said. He wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for eternity. Now Takemichi knew, and he didn't look happy.</p><p>  "Man, are ya serious? That's it?"</p><p>  "Why does everybody react like that?!" Mondo screamed, throwing his hands up dramatically and letting his head fall back.</p><p>  "'Cause that's nothin' to be ashamed of. Who is he?"</p><p>  Mondo hid his face with his hands, making weird noises out of frustration.</p><p>  "S'it someone in the gang?"</p><p>  Mondo shook his head.</p><p>  "Someone in your school?"</p><p>  Mondo nodded.</p><p>  "Someone in your class?"</p><p>  Mondo nodded again.</p><p>  "Is it Leon?"</p><p>  Mondo shook his head.</p><p>  "Is it Chihiro?"</p><p>  Mondo shook his head again.</p><p>  "Shit, who the fuck else are ya hidin' then? Who's yer other best friend that I don't know about?" Takemichi sounded genuinely offended, and Mondo didn't blame him. He tells him everything, mostly.</p><p>  "Yer gonna laugh at me."</p><p>  "No 'm not."</p><p>  "Promise?"</p><p>  "I promise on the gang's pride."</p><p>  "Fuck, ya better not laugh then!"</p><p>  "I won't!"</p><p>  Mondo took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the worst. Takemichi was a bad boy biker like himself, so he'll understand why this attraction is so fucking! Weird! And not right.</p><p>  "D'ya know Kiyotaka Ishimaru?"</p><p>  Takemichi quirked a brow. "He's the Ultimate Moral Compass, yeah? What does that nerd have anything to do with this?"</p><p>  Mondo was offended that he'd call his bro nerd. Like, yeah he was one, but only he could call him that! No one else! ""Cause I got <em>feelings</em> for that nerd, asshole."</p><p>  Takemichi's eyes widened, and his lips curved upwards into a smile, which he quickly covered with a hand. He closed his eyes and turned away as as few snickers escaped him, and Mondo felt his anger start brewing.</p><p>  "Ay fuckhead! Ya said ya wouldn't laugh!"</p><p>  "Oh my God!" Takemichi couldn't hold it in anymore as a burst of laughter came out of him. He held his stomach and keeled over. "Fuck man! Nothin' coulda prepared me for that! I can't believe ya like that fuckin' nerd!"</p><p>  "ME NEITHER! BUT HERE WE FUCKIN' ARE!" Mondo buried his face in his hands, grumbling swears to himself while Takemichi kept laughing. </p><p>  Mondo watched through parted fingers as Takemichi laughed. At <em>him</em>. He should've expected this, but <em>goddamn</em> did it make him feel horrible. Eventually, the blonde did stop laughing, but by the end of it, he was wiping tears from his eyes, which just made Mondo feel even worse.</p><p>  "Jeez, man. <em>Fuck</em>. I haven't laughed that hard in a while."</p><p>  "Thanks fer makin' me feel worse 'bout this whole fuckin' thing!" Mondo snarled, just barely holding back from punching this fucker in the face.</p><p>  Takemichi suddenly got very serious. "Oh shit, 'm sorry." Mondo just glared. "I don't mean anythin' bad by it, I was just surprised, ya know? Didn't think ya'd be into guys like that."</p><p>  "Fuck ya mean by 'guys like that'? Whaddya tryna say?" Mondo clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned paler.</p><p>  "Didn't think ya'd be inta nerds! Thought you'd be inta guys more like our speed. But I guess I can't really judge ya."</p><p>  "Fuck ya mean by that? Who the fuck are ya into?" Mondo knew he was being harsh, and he really wanted to calm down, but he just couldn't! Takemichi fucking laughed after promising not to, and he keeps calling his bro a nerd! If this were anyone else, Mondo would have punched their lights out already!</p><p>  "No one. 'M aro ace."</p><p>  "Oh shit really? That's awesome!" Mondo grinned but suddenly became angry again. "Why the fuck didn't I know this?! I've known ya for forever! Who the fuck else of my friends is queer 'n I don't know?!"</p><p>  "Ya know what that means?" Takemichi tilted his head a little, furrowing his brows in confusion. </p><p>  "O' 'course! It means yer not attracted to any gender romantically or sexually. I've done my research man!"</p><p>  Takemichi's eyes suddenly lit up and a big grin spread on his face. "Wow, I always hadta explain what it meant, but it's cool that I don't hafta this time. S'nice."</p><p>  "'Course dude! 'M here for ya!" Mondo banged on the table for seemingly no reason at all. He just had so much energy to support his friend, but he didn't know how to show it! It was infuriating! "'N if anyone's got anythin' to say about it, I'll fuck 'em up!"</p><p>  Takemichi's grin grew wider, and he looked away, hiding his smile with his hand. "Eat up, before yer food gets cold."</p><p>  "Oh right, shit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon be like: *gay panic*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick thing! Only Leon and Mondo know about Chihiro's secret, but they refer to him as a girl when talking to anybody else! Okay? Okay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Leon couldn't believe that the emotional pain from last night still lingered when he woke up. He'd opened his eyes slowly when his alarm went off and just stared at the ceiling. The noise continued as he didn't bother to move to turn it off, but it was welcome, as it drowned out the noise in his head. It was only until his dad yelled for him to turn it off that he did. And then his mind was flooded with the buzz of last night.</p><p>  Mondo had woken him up last night to rant about Taka. Leon wouldn't admit how much it hurt to hear his crush rant about <em>his</em> crush. But he tried to be a good friend and offered to be his wingman. If Mondo's happy, Leon's happy. Right?</p><p>  It's always been this way. Put people before yourself to be happy. It surely made Leon feel good to see the people he cared about be happy, but it didn't fulfill him like he'd hoped. And now he was stuck doing things he didn't want to all because he couldn't stand up for himself.</p><p>  Well, he <em>wanted</em> to be Mondo's wingman. He <em>wanted</em> to make him happy. But he also <em>wanted</em> Mondo to himself.</p><p>  Leon supposed it was his fault for not confessing his feelings first.</p><p>  "Fuck." He breathed, running a hand through his hair and sitting up. He cracked his back and yawned and slid out of bed to get ready for the day.</p><p>  He didn't pay attention to any of the bullshit his parents said over breakfast, as they were probably criticizing him anyway. Then came his jealous thoughts once again. What the hell did Mondo see in that stuck up hall monitor anyway? He was strong, sure, and his voice would be nice to listen to if he weren't screaming all the time, but <em>fuck</em>. <em>Aren't I more fun than him?</em></p><p>  Leon quickly finished his breakfast and took off without saying goodbye to his parents. He grabbed his keys on the way out and got into his car. He drove to school, blasting his music as a way to drown out his thoughts. It worked, for the most part.</p><p>  He parked in his usual spot and sent a quick text message to Mondo asking where he was. He scanned the area to see if he could spot any of his other friends and saw Kazuichi and Ibuki talking by the gates. He let a small smile spread on his lips, but he had to wait for Mondo so he did.</p><p>Biker Daddy: <em>im here. i look a little different today tho</em></p><p>Leon<em>: Damn youre here on time? I bet takas the reason for that</em></p><p>Biker Daddy: <em>shut up</em></p><p>  Leon wandered to where Mondo usually parked and, sure enough, found him. He was leaning against his motorcycle looking at his phone and, upon Leon's arrival, looked up at him. Mondo's hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and Leon had to force himself to not jump on him and kiss him all over his stupidly attractive face.</p><p>  A lopsided grin broke out on Leon's face, and he whistled. "Oh shit man, you look fuckin' <em>good</em>." </p><p>  "Eh." Mondo shrugged, stepping closer and pocketing his phone and slinging his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>  "Why'd ya ditch the pomp for today?" Leon asked as they began walking into the school for the day.</p><p>  "Woke up late, didn't wanna be tardy. Takemichi fuckin' interrogated me too. Fucker wouldn't leave me alone about Taka."</p><p>  "Oh, so you told him too?"</p><p>  "Yeah, after he fuckin hounded me! Kept callin' 'im a nerd too. That really pissed me off!"</p><p>  Leon forced a laugh, though he's done so so many times it sounded natural. "Oh I bet. What'd he say about it though? Like, was he accepting?"</p><p>  "Hell yeah. Tried givin' me tips on how to win 'im over, but I don't think they'd help much since he never dated anyone before."</p><p>  "Don't worry man, once I talk to Taka, he'll be all over you! You'll see!"</p><p>  Mondo looked around anxiously before leaning down to whisper harshly into Leon's ear. "Keep yer fuckin' voice down man! I don't want anyone else knowin'."</p><p>  "Oh right, sorry." Leon laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm just excited for you."</p><p>  Mondo grumbled a bit before straightening his posture again. "Thanks for yer support. It means a lot." He looked away, and Leon smiled, looking away too.</p><p>  "Don't mention it."</p><p>  They got to class right before the bell, and Taka's eyes lit up upon seeing Mondo and vice versa.</p><p>  "Kyoudai! You're on time! And you look so nice with your hair down!"</p><p>  "R-really?" Mondo tugged on a string of hair, twisting it around his finger. "I don't look <em>that</em> good."</p><p>  "Of course you do, Kyoudai!" Taka got up from his seat and reached up, running his hands through Mondo's hair. That was time for Leon to leave and go take his seat next to Chihiro. He blocked out the view in front of them and preoccupied himself with getting his stuff ready for class.</p><p>  He saw Chihiro lean over out of the corner of his eye. "I don't mean to pry, but are you okay?" He asked timidly. "No offense!"</p><p>  "Yeah, I'm fine Chi." Leon answered distantly, opening his notebook and scribbling on some random page. "Don't worry about me."</p><p>  "Okay... If you say so..."</p><p>  It felt like it took forever for class to end. It's not like Mondo and Taka were being distracting, as Taka would never allow that during class time, but just the fact that they sat behind Leon made him uncomfortable. Like Taka's eyes were boring into the back of his head and rubbing it in his face that Mondo didn't have eyes for him. It was infuriating, but he held back because he's a good friend.</p><p>  He watched Mondo and Taka leave before he decided to start packing up. He left quickly to try and catch up with them to start doing his wingman duties, but the duo were no where to be found. He looked all around the hallway, but he couldn't see them in the mass of other students. Leon huffed and just headed to his next class.</p><p>  When free period came around, he searched for Taka. He figured the most obvious place he'd be was in the library, and Leon was right. He was sitting at a table by himself and reading a book, occasionally taking notes on a notebook in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>  What does he have that I don't?</em>
</p><p>  Leon took a deep breath in to calm his nerves and started forward. He pulled out a seat next to him and sat down, slinging his bag onto the floor, and Taka flinched. "This seat taken?" He asked casually.</p><p>  "Not at all!" Taka answered quietly with a bright smile. "Did you need a study partner?" He was being quieter than usual, something surprising to Leon. Though he supposed he'd follow the library's rules of speaking no louder than a whisper. </p><p><em>  Fucking uptight, rule abiding fucking loser. </em>That might have been a bit harsh, but Leon couldn't help it! He just... Couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. How did this prick win the heart of Mondo fucking Oowada? The biggest, baddest, toughest, guy around? </p><p>  "Hell no." Leon laughed airily, leaning forward and plucking the book out of Taka's hands and closing it. "Just wanted to talk."</p><p>  "Oh! Well, what do you want to talk about?" Taka closed his notebook and turned his full attention to Leon.</p><p>  "Sooo, I noticed you and my <em>bestie</em>, Mondo, have been getting really close." Leon tapped his fingers on the table.</p><p>  "Ah, yes! I never would have guessed that him and I have so much in common, but we do! It's nice to know that someone in this school can understand me so well!"</p><p>  "Hah, yeah, he's like that. He's a big sweetheart, ya know? He treats anything smaller than him with so much care and he does his best to understand people. Though his anger issues get in the way of that a lot."</p><p>  "I agree! I never would've taken him for such a softie! I think it's adorable!" Taka laughed, a big smile on his face. "If I were just open-minded in the first place, him and I wouldn't have had such a rocky start! Maybe we could've been friends sooner! But I'm glad we are now."</p><p>  "Yeah man. He's like, my best friend ever. One time, he punched a guy in the face 'cause he insulted me. And he carried Chihiro away from some dudes causin' her trouble. Said the only reason he held back from swinging was because Chi's really against violence. Mondo's just considerate that way."</p><p>  "I didn't know he could be so considerate! I'll have to give him my thanks!" Leon watched Taka's eyes sparkle and his gaze slowly moved down to his smiling lips. It was... Kind of cute. The way he was so happy talking about Mondo. "Kyoudai has a lot of things to work out, but I think he's really special! Heck, he got so emotional when we opened up to each other, going so far as to cry <em>for</em> me haha!"</p><p>  Taka paused and suddenly grew frantic. "Ah! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Please forget what you just heard! Forget, forget, forget, beeeeam!" He struck some poses and made a heart over his chest with his hands before blasting the "forget beam" straight (ironically) into Leon's heart.</p><p>  Leon's jaw dropped slightly, and he wasn't able to prevent his face from turning red. He sputtered while Taka laughed.</p><p>  "It was just a joke! Even I do that sometimes! Hahaha!" Fuck his laugh was so dorky. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.</p><p>  Leon couldn't form words as he placed a hand over his mouth, trying to mask this embarrassing display he was giving off. He failed miserably.</p><p>  "Are you okay? Oh no, I didn't shoot a <em>real</em> forget beam did I?" Taka placed his hands on Leon and shook him slightly. "Say something! Oh no, Kyoudai will kill me when he sees what I've done!" Tears started welling up in his eyes and fell moments later, creating streams down his cheeks.</p><p>  "C-calm down!" Leon stuttered, bringing his hands to Taka's wrists. "I-I'm fine!"</p><p>  Taka gasped and pressed Leon's face between his hands. Leon's limbs melted into jelly at the touch. "Quick! Do you remember your name? What school are you attending?"</p><p>  "Le-Leon! Leon Kuwata! Uh, ah, Hope's Peak!" Leon's mind ran a mile a minute, and he couldn't help but raise his voice. "Hope's Peak Academy!"</p><p>  Taka grinned and took his hands away, holding up his fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"</p><p>  "Th-three!"</p><p>  Taka let out a sigh of relief and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm... I'm so glad you're okay!" The hall monitor reached out and wrapped his arms around Leon's head, pulling him close to his chest. Leon's face burned so hot it was probably the same color as his hair. Then he felt Taka nuzzle his head, and he about died right there on the spot. They'd gotten so loud that people from other tables were looking at them with raised eyebrows, and Taka just smiled wide at them. "Everything's okay! Please get back to what you were doing!"</p><p>  It would be another minute until Taka let go of him, and Leon couldn't look at Taka anymore. He turned around and shielded his face. "I-I should get going now! I promised Ibuki we'd go over some song lyrics together."</p><p>  "Ah, that's okay! I should get back to studying anyway. I hope you and Ibuki have a good time! And I'm sorry for momentarily erasing your ability to speak!"</p><p>  "You're good man! See ya around!" Leon said quickly, grabbing his bag and high tailing his ass out of there. He left the library and screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was suddenly yanked away from the entrance and swung around. Two big, strong hands were placed on his shoulders and it took Leon a minute before realizing that it was none other than Mondo.</p><p>  "What happened? How'd it go? Tell me everything!" He demanded.</p><p><em>  Act cool, Leon. Act cool. </em>"Yeah, it was gre-at." His voice cracked. Fuck.</p><p>  "Well? Gimme specifics, asshole!"</p><p>  "Uh, well, I know what you see in him now."</p><p>  "Wh-WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" Mondo roared, shaking Leon. "Leon I swear to <em>fucking</em> God-"</p><p>  "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Leon laughed, shaking Mondo's hands off. "Relax, I just told him about some things you did to help me and Chi out. He also said you were special to him."</p><p>  Mondo's eyes widened slightly, and he took a step back. "Re-really? He said that?"</p><p>  "Yeah man. He also called you adorable."</p><p>  Mondo's face flushed a deep red, and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "M-man I'm not adorable..."</p><p>  "Ya kinda are dude." Leon laughed, and Mondo shook him again.</p><p>  "Shut up! I'll mess you up!"</p><p>  "What's this about messing up Leon?" Taka's voice sounded from behind Mondo, and Mondo screeched, jumping away.</p><p>  "A-AH, NOTHIN' KYOUDAI DON'T WORRY 'BOUT IT!"</p><p>  Leon smirked and hurried to Taka, wrapping his arms around his (and ignoring how much muscle he felt HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THIS GUY'S WORKOUT ROUTINE?) and leaning into him. "Oh, help me Taka! Mondo's threatening me!"</p><p>  Mondo stared slack jawed at Leon, and Leon stuck his tongue out playfully and winked.</p><p>  "Oowada, you shouldn't threaten your friends!"</p><p>  "We- we were just messin' around!"</p><p>  "Still! You shouldn't threaten your friends!"</p><p>  Leon slowly and reluctantly slipped away from Taka and snuck off. Thankfully, neither of them noticed. Leon can't go and catch feelings for his crush's crush too. He's supposed to be pushing them both in the step to the right direction. That means Leon had to distance himself, or there would be no point in this. </p><p>  He had to be a good friend and not take this away from Mondo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to hold back from posting this but I wanted to feed you guys content &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "C'mon Kyoudai, I'll drive ya home!" Mondo said, slapping the seat of his motorcycle.</p><p>  "No thank you Kyoudai! It is unsafe to give out your home address, and I do not think I will enjoy a motorcycle ride!" </p><p>  "Yer sure?" Mondo sounded dumbfounded. "Everyone loves motorcycle rides!" </p><p>  "Positive!</p><p>  Mondo sighed and shook his head. "A'right Kyoudai, but I <em>am</em> taking ya on this eventually!"</p><p>  "I will only consider it if you bring helmets! Other than that, I will have to politely decline!" Taka turned away from Mondo. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head home now! I have a lot of tasks to attend to, and I mustn't be late!"</p><p>  "Okay, fine. Get outta here!" Mondo flashed a smile and gave Taka a thumbs up. Taka nodded and saluted and began his way home. He heard Mondo behind him start up his motorcycle and drive off.</p><p>  Taka walked with a bounce in his step. For the first time in a while, his day was good from start to finish. Mondo came into class early, he had a nice conversation with Leon about one of his favorite people, he passed a test in his history class, and for once, he didn't need to watch over kids in detention because there <em>were</em> no kids in detention! Now he'll be going home to study and then later cook dinner for him and his father! He wondered what he should make.</p><p>  As recipes flashed through his mind, he couldn't help but think about Mondo and Leon. He never imagined that befriending Mondo led to him befriending Leon as well! Taka thought he'd befriended Leon. He'd sought him out all by himself, so that must mean he enjoyed his presence. He found it funny though. He always suspected that Leon never really liked him. Maybe something changed his mind.</p><p>  Taka wondered if he could cook for those two sometime. He'd enjoy seeing their faces light up with joy over something he made them. He would invite them over for dinner, but admittedly, he was very insecure about his house. It wasn't very big or fancy, quite the opposite actually, and he lived in a bad neighborhood. That and they didn't exactly have a lot of food to spare. He didn't want to see his father starve himself for Taka's sake anymore. He understood that it was all his father could afford, but he couldn't help but be insecure, especially since all of his peers lived in such big, lavish homes.</p><p>  That's why he had to be prime minster! To make sure his father lives his final days comfortably!</p><p>  Suddenly, a voice cut through his thoughts.</p><p>  "Hey! Taka! Ya need a ride?"</p><p>  Taka glanced beside him and saw none other than the Ultimate Baseball Star in a fancy looking white car with the window down. He was pulled over the the side of the rode, and he wondered briefly how he didn't notice. Taka stopped in his tracks and wandered over a little closer so he didn't have to yell to be heard over Leon's music.</p><p>  "It's okay, Leon! I walk home everyday, so you don't need to drive me!"</p><p>  "All the more reason to hop in." Leon leaned over and opened the door and Taka was able to observe that he was not wearing a seatbelt.</p><p>  "Kuwata-kun! Don't you know how dangerous it is to be driving without a seatbelt on? What if you get into a wreck?"</p><p>  Leon smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "If it's that much of a problem for you, why don't you come in and buckle me up yourself?" He stuck his tongue out and winked, but Taka was totally oblivious to the obvious flirting.</p><p>  "Don't they teach you how to do that yourself? You are such an irresponsible driver! Fine!" Taka climbed into the passenger's seat and reached over Leon, who suddenly froze up. He grabbed the seatbelt and buckled him in and sat back. "See? It's not that hard!"</p><p>  Leon's face was red and he covered his face with a hand. "Man, don't you know how to take a joke? I was kidding!"</p><p>  "Oh, were you? I had not noticed!" Taka suddenly felt really stupid. "My apologies! I tend to take things too seriously." He scratched the back of his neck and laughed. <em>Jeez, Kiyotaka, the only impression you've made on Kyoudai's friend was showing him how stupid you can be. Get better!</em></p><p>  Leon shrugged and looked away. "Well since you're here now, wanna ride?"</p><p>  Taka suddenly looked around surprised as if he just realized he was in Leon's car. He gaped and pointed at Leon dramatically. "You rotten Ultimate! You tricked me!"</p><p>  Leon laughed and leaned forward a bit. "Come on man, just let me drive you home."</p><p>  Taka crossed his arms and looked away stubbornly, but he didn't get out of the car. "If it weren't for you, I would have been home by now! Now I'm going to get a late start on my homework!" He froze the moment that left his mouth, having only just realized that for himself. Tears started pouring out of his eyes immediately. "Oh no! I'm gonna get a late start on my homework!"</p><p>  "He-hey, it's okay! You probably get it done quick anyway, with how smart you are and all. And there's nothing wrong with not doing your homework for once. Hell, I never do my homework!" Leon laughed a bit, but Taka did not find that funny.</p><p>  "How are you supposed to test the knowledge you retained from classes for the day? That is very irresponsible of you, Kuwata-kun!" Though he was still crying and upset about being late, he somehow found it in him to scold Leon.</p><p>  "Eh, I don't learn much anyway. I space out <em>all</em> the time."</p><p>  "Why come to school if you aren't going to pay attention? You have to be willing to put in the effort or what's the point? You're going to be left behind!"</p><p>  Leon looked out the window and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well, I mean, if you somehow wanna encourage me to do well in school, I don't mind." He turned back to Taka and winked.</p><p>  "Starting tomorrow, I will be your personal tutor then! I am a very attentive teacher, so I hope to get you on the right track very soon!"</p><p>  Leon's eyes stretched wide and his mouth was agape. "Ar-are you serious?"</p><p>  "Of course I am! I always am!"</p><p>  The redhead looked away, running his hand through his hair. "Fuck, well if you insist."</p><p>  "We can combine you and Kyoudai's tutoring days if you wish!"</p><p>  "You tutor Mondo too?"</p><p>  "Of course I do! Would you rather study with us or will I tutor you alone?"</p><p>  Leon stroked his beard thoughtfully, furrowing his brows several times. Then he sighed. "When do you tutor Mondo?"</p><p>  "Tuesdays and Fridays!"</p><p>  "Then I guess I'll join you two."</p><p>  "Great-!"</p><p>  Leon suddenly held up a finger and smirked mischievously. "ONLY if I can start driving you home from now on."</p><p>  Of course there was a catch!</p><p>  "I'm not particularly fond of giving out my home address."</p><p>  "Huh? What do you think I'll do man? Rob you when you're not home?"</p><p>  "Of course not! You wouldn't find much of value in my home anyway! I do not like giving my address out for personal reasons. Even Kyoudai does not know where I live!"</p><p>  "Man, even Mondo? Then I don't have any luck, huh?" Leon sighed and sat back in his seat. "Alright, well what if I just take you to the end of your neighborhood?"</p><p>  Taka thought for a moment. He wanted Leon to study and get good grades, so if this is what it comes to, then so be it. He nodded.</p><p>  "That sounds acceptable!" He sat back and closed the door and buckled himself in. "Then let us be off!"</p><p>  "Sweet!" Leon started up the car and drove off as Taka gave him directions. Leon listened closely and tapped his fingers along to the music.</p><p>  "What's this band?" Taka asked, motioning to the radio.</p><p>  Leon glanced at him incredulously before looking back at the road. "You don't know Sum 41?"</p><p>  "I don't listen to music often, and when I do, it's just studying playlists I find on the Youtube!"</p><p>  "Shut up right now." Leon turned the volume up. "Just listen."</p><p>  Taka obliged and nodded his head to the beat. Leon mouthed the lyrics like he knew them by heart.</p><p>  <em>"I don't wanna waste my time</em><br/><em>Become another casualty of society</em><br/><em>I will never fall in line </em><br/><em>Become another victim of your conformity"</em></p><p>  "Leon! Is this what fuels your rebellious attitude?"</p><p>  "Hell yeah dude, it's awesome!" Leon laughed, elbowing Taka's shoulder. </p><p>  "That... Explains quite a bit actually. I must admit, I do like this."</p><p>  A grin broke out on Leon's face. "Hell yeah! You're <em>welcome</em>. If you ever need any music recommendations, come to me!"</p><p>  "You really are passionate about music, huh?"</p><p>  "Of course man! Music's fucking amazing. I'd love to make music for a living." His eyes lit up with determination, and Taka couldn't help but feel enthusiastic for him.</p><p>  "I'm glad you're passionate about that! If you put in the effort, I know you can succeed in your dreams!" Taka's eyes lit up as he leaned forward, clenching his fists excitedly. "I support you!"</p><p>  Leon glanced at him again, his eyes wide and his face tinted red. "Re-really?"</p><p>  "Of course! Why would I say that if I didn't mean it wholeheartedly?" Taka exclaimed. "Maybe someday you can teach me how to play an instrument, haha!"</p><p>  Leon looked back at the road quickly and started laughing really loudly and really awkwardly. "Haha, yeah maybe!"</p><p>  They fell silent, just listening to the radio for a few minutes until they came across the neighborhood Taka led them to. Leon pulled over, and Taka began unbuckling himself.</p><p>  "Thank you for the ride, Leon! This was fun!" Taka smiled and opened the door.</p><p>  "What? You're really gonna leave without giving me a goodbye kiss?" Leon laughed with a dorky half smile on his face.</p><p>  "Do friends give each other goodbye kisses?"</p><p>  "As long as we say no homo, then it's not gay."</p><p>  "Oh, well, okay."</p><p>  Taka began leaning in and Leon suddenly smacked his forehead. Taka leaned back, furrowing his brows in confusion.</p><p>  "Kidding! I was kidding!" Leon's face was as red as his hair, and he took his hand away. "S-sorry for smacking you!"</p><p>  "If you hadn't stopped me, I really would have given you a kiss! Haha!" Taka laughed, his face burning a little. "It's okay Leon. I really have to learn when you're joking and when you're not." He laughed again and stepped out of the car.</p><p>  "S-see you tomorrow?" Leon asked shyly, which was new for Kiyotaka, as he's never seen the baseball player like this. He wondered what other sides to him he could see when they inevitably get closer.</p><p>  "Of course! And don't forget, I'm tutoring you tomorrow!"</p><p>  Leon's face fell like he'd forgotten about their agreement. "Yeah, alright. See ya around man!"</p><p>  "See you!"</p><p>  Taka closed the door and watched Leon drive off before turning around and walking two blocks away from where Leon dropped him off. Giving away your neighborhood location would mean that the other person would inevitably find your address, so of course Taka didn't do that! Taka may be slow sometimes, but he wasn't stupid!</p><p>  He arrived home and unlocked the door. He made it straight towards his room and took out all of his things to start on his homework. Then his mind wandered back to his, Leon, and Mondo's study session for tomorrow. He should've asked if it would be okay with Mondo to bring Leon along.</p><p>  He took his phone out and shot Mondo a quick text message.</p><p>Kiyotaka: <em>Hello Kyoudai! I apologize if I am bothering you, but I must ask! Can Leon join our study sessions from now on? He told me that he doesn't do his work, and you know I can't let that slide! Please text back soon!</em></p><p>  It didn't take Mondo long to reply.</p><p>💖💝Kyoudai💖💝: <em>whend he tell you that? i mean i dont mind or nothing</em></p><p>Kiyotaka: <em>He drove me home! He wouldn't stop pestering me, and he agreed that he'll come and study with us if he could drive me home from now on! I offered for him to study with us and I failed to take your feelings into account when I told him he could join us! I'm sorry!</em></p><p>💖💝Kyoudai💖💝: <em>hes my friend so i dont really care lol</em></p><p>Kiyotaka: <em>Good! I will see you tomorrow then! Can you inform him where we usually meet?</em></p><p>💖💝Kyoudai💖💝: <em>of course. see ya tomorrow kyoudai </em>❤️</p><p>Kiyotaka: 💞💞💞</p><p>  Taka put his phone down and got work.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Years!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mondo denies his feelings for a whole chapter like the disaster gay he is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Mondo arrived at the park way earlier than usual. Like, way earlier. Thirty minutes earlier than the usual time in fact. He didn't know why he felt the need to be so early. He just came here straight after school after feeling super anxious all day and his feet just took him to their normal meeting spot on a bench near the lake. He bounced his leg and watched the ducks and turtles play in the water as he thought about yesterday.</p><p>  Leon talked to Taka for Mondo. And after talking to him, came to Mondo and said, "I know what you see in him now." He couldn't tell if Leon was joking or not and ultimately came to the conclusion that he was. Until Taka informed him that the punk had driven Taka home. <em>Home</em>! Taka didn't trust Mondo with his address, but he trusted Leon! Somehow!</p><p>  Something is up, and Mondo was determined to know what.</p><p><em>  Once Leon gets here, we're gonna have a little </em>chat<em> in the bathrooms.</em></p><p>  Well, that depends on whether or not it turns out that Leon was serious about liking Taka too and was purposely making moves on him. It would be super suspicious that Leon developed these alleged feelings for Taka only after Mondo told him of his feelings. Either way, they had to talk. Whether it'd end in fists and a broken friendship was entirely up to Leon.</p><p>  He bounced his leg anxiously, pissed off at himself and at Leon and at Taka all at once! Why the fuck did he have to feel this way for his best bro? Why the fuck does Leon suddenly (supposedly) like Taka? Why does Taka have to be so fucking adorable that he (supposedly) grabbed the attention of another boy?</p><p>  Did Taka even swing that way?</p><p>  Oh man that'd be so fucking awkward if he didn't.</p><p>  He ran a hand through his hair, which was down again. Since Taka said he looked good with his hair down, he decided from now on, he'd keep it down. Maybe it'd increase his shot with Taka, but he had to admit he'd miss the pompadour. His brother used to style his hair in a similar manner, and it'd almost be like abandoning him all together if he ditched it for good.</p><p>  Ah.</p><p>  Now he's thinking about his dead brother.</p><p>  Not like that's new. </p><p><em>  Shut up, shut up, shut the FUCK up!</em> Mondo slammed his head on the metal table until a dull pain shot through his skull and distracted him. He rubbed his head painfully, but at least he wasn't thinking about Daiya anymore.</p><p>
  <em>  God fucking dammit.</em>
</p><p>  It's been three years, you'd think Mondo would get over something like that! Someone as strong as Mondo could get over anything. Even after something as traumatic as killing his own brother because he felt the need to prove himself.</p><p>  "Shut up, shut up, shut up." He murmured to himself, holding his head tightly and squeezing it with each breath he took. "Shut up, shut <em>up</em>!"</p><p>  "Damn we didn't even say anything yet." Mondo flinched as he heard Leon's voice behind him and he whipped his head around to face him and Taka.</p><p><em>  Taka</em>...</p><p>  "Buuut, if you wanna shut me up yourself..." Leon stuck his tongue out and winked. "I'd be more than happy to comply."</p><p>  "You're here early, Kyoudai!" Taka greeted with a smile, as if Leon's comment completely went over his head. Or he chose to ignore it.</p><p>  Mondo felt his nerves calm down and the tension in his muscles loosen. Taka's presence alone gave him a feeling of safety and warmth, but he still had unfinished business with Leon.</p><p>  "You!" Mondo exclaimed, pointing at Leon. "Come with me! We needta have a talk." </p><p>  Leon's cheeks flushed red. "Wha- Oh- I- I mean I wasn't serious or anything. Right now?"</p><p>  Mondo shook his head and face palmed. "No, ya fuckin' moron. We're <em>talkin</em>'. Alone."</p><p>  "I do hope by 'talking' you mean actual talking and not physically fighting." Taka remarked, putting his things on the table.</p><p>  "Of course, Kyoudai! Why would I wanna fight my best friend?"</p><p>  "Awh, you called me your best friend~!"</p><p>  "Shut the fuck up and follow me already."</p><p>  "Damn, if you say so Daddy."</p><p>  He stiffened and his face burned red. It took everything in him to refrain from punching or yelling at Leon. Instead, he placed a hand on his shoulder and glared at him dead in the eyes. "Never. Never call me that again."</p><p>  "I see, we're not at that stage of friendship yet." Leon nodded and rubbed his beard thoughtfully.</p><p>  "Wha- what stage of friendship would need us to call each other... <em>That</em>?"</p><p>  "The stage where we slap each other's asses constantly and cuddle naked but we claim it's not gay."</p><p>  "I- what- why-" Mondo took a deep breath in and out and started dragging Leon to one of the nearby public bathrooms by his chain. "I don't even wanna know."</p><p>  "Be quick!" Taka called out to them, and Mondo just gave him a thumbs up without looking back.</p><p>  Mondo dragged Leon inside and roughly pushed him against a wall. Leon stumbled back and just barely caught himself on a sink. He looked up quickly, his eyes wide and surprised. Mondo stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.</p><p>  "So, what the fuck are you doing?" </p><p>  "Wh-what <em>am</em> I doing?"</p><p>  "With Taka, dickshit! You know I like him!" Mondo slammed a hand on the wall next to Leon's head, and Leon flinched, his face a crimson red. "Ya drove him home when he couldn't trust me to do it, you guys got 'ere at the same time, and yesterday ya said ya know what I see in him! What the fuck is up?"</p><p>  Leon's heart was beating so fast Mondo could <em>hear</em> it. Jeez maybe he should calm down...</p><p>  Or move away. They were really close.</p><p>  "W-we're friends, man! I wouldn't fucking do that to ya! E-even <em>if</em> I liked him, I wouldn't act on it. Since you told me you liked him and all. A-and he only lets me drive him to the end of his neighborhood!"</p><p>  Mondo glared for a bit before deciding that Leon was telling the truth. He sighed and stood up straight and scratched his jaw. "Shit, well now I feel like an asshole. Sorry man."</p><p>  "I-it's okay! Really! I-I mean, that kinda lowkey turned me on-"</p><p>  "No jokes dude. That was shitty. Ya been nothin' but supportive of me and all I did was react violently. Lemme do somethin' for ya."</p><p>  "O-oh?"</p><p>  "Why don't I treat ya ta dinner or somethin'? I don't really have alotta money but we can do, like, fast food or somethin'."</p><p>  "Shit, well you know I can't turn down free food." A dorky, lopsided smile broke out on Leon's face, and Mondo couldn't help but smile too. "Let's go after this study sesh then, yeah?"</p><p>  "Yeah. C'mon. Taka must be wonderin' what's takin' us so long by now." </p><p>  "Ye-yeah, just gimme a second. I gotta piss." Leon laughed breathily, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>  "A'right, well I'll be with Taka." Mondo vaguely suspected that Leon was lying, but decided not to press it. He was probably shaken up by what he did to him, and he needed some time to gather himself. Mondo would be scared too if he was in Leon's shoes.</p><p>  Fuck now he felt <em>really</em> bad.</p><p>  Maybe Taka was right about needing to learn to control his anger.</p><p>  Mondo left and went back to Taka, who'd set everything up while they were gone. He sat across from him and grabbed a book and opening it, pretending to read over it.</p><p>  "I was about to go in there and see what was taking so long! Where's Leon?"</p><p>  "He hadta piss so he's gonna be a few more minutes."</p><p>  "Ah, okay. I'll let you decide what we start on then. Math or history?"</p><p>  "The one that'll be less likely to give me a brain aneurysm."</p><p>  "I do not think either subject would do that! Would you rather science then?"</p><p>
  <em>  I'd rather start on the subject of you.</em>
</p><p>  "Fuckin', whatever is fine. I don't really care."</p><p>  "You have to start caring, Kyoudai! How else will you start passing your tests?"</p><p>
  <em>  It's cute, how much you care about me.</em>
</p><p>  "Ugh, fine! Math then. Since that'll be important for when I become a carpenter. Plus, I'd like to see Leon struggle for a bit." Mondo chuckled. Maybe he can be mean to Leon a little more before treating him to something to eat.</p><p>  "Is that his most difficult subject?"</p><p>  "Yeah, that and science." Mondo recalled the times Leon had called him to complain about those two classes. One time, he totally neglected to do a science project and just turned in a cup of dirt. Somehow, <em>somehow</em>, he got a B- on it. Maybe he's just <em>that</em> good at bullshitting.</p><p>  Taka laughed a little. "Well, we should work on improving those areas first then!"</p><p>  "Heh, yeah."</p><p>  Leon came back a few minutes later and Taka forced the two boys to work harder than ever. Of course, Taka was an understanding and patient teacher, but Mondo and Leon weren't very patient and retained less information than a goldfish could. But Mondo tried, because he wanted to make Taka happy. Which he did.</p><p>  Score.</p><p>  After an hour and a half of straight studying, their study session was finally over and Mondo was extremely mentally exhausted. Leon looked pretty exhausted as well. Good thing they'd be getting food after this. Maybe he should ask Taka if he wanted to come as well.</p><p>  "Hey, Kyoudai! Ya wanna come get some food with us?" Mondo asked, feeling his hands become sweaty. <em>Jeez man! Pull yourself together! It's not like you're asking him on a date! </em>"I know ya could probably use the break."</p><p>  "Oh, I'm going to have to politely decline, Kyoudai! I have some important duties to attend to at home!" Taka answered, packing up his bag.</p><p>  "Can I at least drive ya home?" Leon offered.</p><p>  "I can walk. You've already driven me once today, but I appreciate your offer!" He extended his hand for a handshake.</p><p>  Leon seemed a bit surprised and hesitantly stuck out his hand. Taka grabbed it and shook his hand once and smiled brightly.</p><p>  "I appreciate your friendship, Leon!"</p><p>  Mondo watched as Leon seemed to deflate, but he bounced back just as fast so Mondo figured he was just seeing things. Leon shook his hand too, his other hand fidgeting with the studded belts around his waist. "Ye-yeah man. Wouldn't have it any other way. Heheh."</p><p>  Taka laughed a bit and took his hand away, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Now, I must get going before I'm late! I'll see you two at school tomorrow!" Taka hurried away, and Mondo watched him leave dejectedly.</p><p>  "You good man?" Leon asked, touching his arm gently. Mondo sighed and scratched the back of his neck, still staring at Taka's retreating form.</p><p>  "Man, 'm bouta say somethin' real gay."</p><p>  Leon giggled. "Say it."</p><p>  "I fuckin' hate studying, but it's a good excuse to spend more time with Taka. I just..." He looked at the ground and kicked it lightly with his shoe, stirring up some dirt. "Wanna spend more time with him, but he's always so busy all the fuckin' time. I dunno know how he does it man."</p><p>  "That's the Ultimate Moral Compass for ya, huh?" Leon laughed sadly, rubbing his arm. Mondo thought the gesture was a little touchy feely for Leon, but it felt nice, so he didn't complain. "But hey, ya can't get someone to fall in love with you overnight. Just give it some time."</p><p>
  <em>  How can you still be so nice to me? I don't deserve you.</em>
</p><p>  Mondo didn't reply.</p><p>  "You good? Or, I shouldn't ask that. What's on your mind?"</p><p>  Mondo felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn't like all this change. All this realization that suddenly hit him just one night ago. It was too fast, too confusing. Too... Too much. It made his heart speed up and his emotions spin even more out of control than usual. He wanted to tell Leon exactly what was on his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to put it into words. Not to someone else at least.</p><p>  "Let's just. Go get somethin' to eat." Mondo started off towards his motorcycle, and Leon followed. He didn't press the subject further, and Mondo was grateful for that.</p><p>  "We taking your motorcycle?" Leon asked.</p><p>  "Obviously. I'll bring you back to your car when we're done."</p><p>  "Cool."</p><p>  They put their bags in Leon's car so they didn't have to deal with them. Mondo helped Leon onto his motorcycle, like he had to every time Leon joined him on it, and got on himself. Leon settled up against him as close as he could, wrapping his arms tightly around the bigger man's waist. As Mondo revved up the engine, Leon pressed his face into his back.</p><p><em>  Cute</em>... Mondo thought platonically.</p><p>  He drove them to the nearest fast food place and went inside, ordered their food, and ate outside on the curb. Mondo didn't eat much. He didn't really have a reason why, he just didn't feel like eating at that particular time. He wasn't much of a fan of fast food anyway. He just watched the sky grow darker as his head swam with thoughts he didn't want to think about.</p><p>  "Thanks for treating me." Leon said, finishing up his food and gathering the wrappings and putting them in the bag. "You didn't need to."</p><p>  "'Course I fuckin' did. Don't fuckin' say that." He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wish I could afford more for ya though."</p><p>  "You're good man!" Leon grinned, linking his arm with Mondo's and leaning his head on his shoulder. Mondo tensed slightly but ultimately didn't mind. "Free food's still food."</p><p>  He laughed a little and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>  They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence. Mondo was glad Leon was his friend, even if he could be hard to handle sometimes. He really cared about Mondo (somehow), and it made him feel special. Like his life actually mattered to someone. Leon made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was a welcome feeling. Similar to how Taka made him feel, but not quite.</p><p>  Man, when did he become so girly?</p><p>  He threw his arm around Leon and pulled him close to his side. Leon stiffened and choked on his words. Mondo leaned his head onto Leon's and smiled. "I love ya man, ya know that?"</p><p>  "Jeez man, what's got you so cu-cuddly tonight?" Leon laughed, angling his face away so Mondo couldn't see it.</p><p>  "What, ya don't love me? I'm hurt!" Mondo put his free hand on his heart, feigning offense.</p><p>  "Wha-? No! Of course I do bro! Dude! Man! Yo-you got me food! Haha, that's enough reason to love you. Dude."</p><p>  Mondo laughed, tightening his grip around Leon and pulling him closer. "Relax man! I'm just messin' around with ya!"</p><p>  "R-right. I knew that."</p><p>  Suddenly, Mondo's phone rang and interrupted them. Mondo rolled his eyes and fished his phone out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID and sighed.</p><p>  "I gotta take this." He said, but he didn't make any moves to remove his arm from around Leon's shoulders.</p><p>  "Don't let me stop you."</p><p>  Mondo swiped to accept the call and held it up to his ear. "Yo."</p><p>  "Where the fuck are ya? There's no gang meetin' and ya never told me if you were goin' out with friends or somethin'. So fess up!" Takemichi demanded on the other side of the phone.</p><p>  "Calm down, <em>Mom</em>, I'm just hangin' with Leon. Ya don't gotta fuckin' yell in my ear! 'N stop treatin' me like a kid! Ya <em>know</em> I can handle myself." Mondo tightened his grip around Leon slightly, and Leon started playing with his fingers. It felt nice when Leon's rings touched his warm skin. Cold, but good.</p><p>  "Well hurry the fuck home or yer dinner's gonna be cold!" Takemichi hung up before Mondo even got a chance to respond. He groaned and put his phone back in his pocket.</p><p>  "Man, what's up his ass?" Leon laughed, lacing his fingers with Mondo's.</p><p>  "I don't fuckin' know. We had a run-in with a rival gang about a week or two ago, so maybe he's just bein' a little cautious? Don't gotta harass me like I can't do anythin' fer myself though."</p><p>  "Well ya wanna start heading back now?"</p><p>  "Not like I have much of a choice. C'mon." Mondo took his arm away and stood up, helping Leon up too. Leon grabbed their trash and threw it away in the nearest trash can as Mondo started up his motorcycle again. Mondo helped Leon on and they started off towards the park. By the time they got there, the sky was almost completely dark.</p><p>  Leon hopped off and went to his car, unlocking it and grabbing Mondo's bag. He handed it to the taller boy, who took it and slung it around his shoulders.</p><p>  "Thanks."</p><p>  "No problem. Uh, see ya tomorrow?"</p><p>  "Of course man." Mondo held a fist out and Leon bumped it with his own eagerly.</p><p>  He stepped back and flashed Mondo a lopsided smile. "Bye."</p><p>  "Bye." Mondo revved up the engine and drove off towards his house. He wondered if he could hold Leon like that again.</p><p>  Platonically, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School's starting back up for me so I'm sorry if updates'll be slow! I'll do my best to keep up but I've got some difficult classes this semester. Don't worry tho! I won't abandon this fic! I love you guys too much :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Cw! Leon is a horny bastard </b>🗿 <b>all I gotta say is my guy's got a praise kink DKJFHDSH</b></p><p>  "Man, this fucking blows." Leon complained, throwing his hands up in the air and bringing them back down to smack down on his face. He groaned, annoyed. </p><p>  "Got something on your mind?" Kazuichi asked, with a small tilt of his head. </p><p>  The duo were skipping class and hanging out under the bleachers of the gym. Leon couldn't stand being in another one of Taka's classes, so he decided to call it quits and asked Kaz to ditch with him. He'd have asked Mondo, but his nerves held him back. Ever since last night, all of his crush problems just escalated ten fold. </p><p>  And it fucking SUCKED. BIG TIME. </p><p>  "A lot. Like a fuck ton. A mega fuck ton." Leon leaned back and slid down the side of the bleachers until he was sitting. He buried his face in his knees, grumbling swears to himself. </p><p>  "Well c'mon man, spit it out!" Kaz laughed, holding his hands behind his head and leaning against the bleachers. "What, you got some kinda secret I don't know about? I thought I was your soul friend!" </p><p>  "Promise ya won't judge me?" Leon picked his head up from his knees and looked up at his friend. </p><p>  Kazuichi's eyes widened slightly and his carefree grin fell from his face. "Oh man, whatever's buggin' ya got ya real bad." He looked ahead of him and sat down next to Leon, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I wouldn't judge you for anything man."</p><p>  Leon smiled for a moment before it immediately fell and turned into a scowl. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, I really <em>really</em> like Mondo." </p><p>  "Well yeah, anyone could see that from a mile away." </p><p>  "But he really <em>really</em> likes someone else."</p><p>  "Oh, damn." </p><p>  "And I really <em>really</em> like that someone else, too."  </p><p>  Kaz's face fell and his jaw was agape. "Oh, shit." He looked away briefly before turning his attention back to Leon. "You're in some deep shit, huh?" </p><p>  "I know! That's why this is all so frustrating!" </p><p>  "Can I ask who you and Mondo are crushing on?" </p><p>  "Mondo doesn't want anyone to know. Not yet at least." </p><p>  "Hey man! I'm good with secrets! And it's concerning you too, right? I wanna help my friend anyway I can." Kaz rubbed Leon's shoulder, leaning into him slightly. </p><p>  Leon sighed and banged his head onto the bleachers. "Fine, okay." Suddenly he grabbed Kazuichi's shirt collar with both of his fists. "But you can't tell anyone! Seriously! If one person asks Mondo about anything, I'll blame you! And I'll beat the shit out of you! Understand?!" </p><p>  Kaz screamed and tried to wiggle away from Leon's grasp. "I-I won't tell anyone! I swear on my life!" </p><p>  Leon let go of him with a satisfied sigh and grinned. "Good!" He leaned back again and averted his eyes. "It's Taka." </p><p>  "K-Kiyotaka? <em>Ishimaru</em>?" Kaz gawked, disbelief written all over his face. "The uptight <em>hall</em> <em>monitor</em>?" </p><p>  Leon glared. Sure he called the prefect the same thing a few days ago, but Taka's cool! Really really cool! And sweet! "Watch it man!" He scolded.  </p><p>  "Oh shit, sorry." Kazuichi laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. Uh, can you start from the beginning?" </p><p>  Leon went on to explain just exactly how this all happened from the very start, when he developed a crush on Mondo. It was around the time he started identifying as bisexual, and it happened by total accident. But it was surely a night to remember. It was the first time Mondo took him out on his motorcycle. They just drove around the city with Mondo's gang and had a bad run in with a rival gang. Mondo fought those guys like his life was on the line, protecting Leon with everything he had in him. Then they went to Mondo's home, Takemichi coming with them in order to treat Mondo's wounds. Leon was crying and in hysterics, demanding why Mondo risked his life to protect him. Leon wouldn't forget what Mondo's answer was.</p><p>
  <em>  "Couldn't let them get to ya. Yer too special to me." </em>
</p><p>  Leon wasn't exaggerating when he says he fell <em>hard</em>. That one line had snapped him out of his hysteria and calmed him down immediately. It was kind of amazing, almost like magic. Leon wanted to respond, but Mondo passed out the moment those words left his mouth. It was scary at the time, but now they just look back at that night and laugh. </p><p>  Then he started explaining how he fell for Taka. Which was a lot less eventful, but still equally as disastrous. A seemingly out of nowhere attraction for Taka arose when he showed Leon just how fucking adorable he could be. He swears that shit almost fucking killed him. </p><p>  "Wow." Kazuichi whistled. "You are so gay." </p><p>  "Shut up!" Leon laughed, shoving Kaz playfully. "Says the disaster gay himself!" </p><p>  Kazuichi fell back laughing loudly as Leon descended upon him and started wrestling with him. Kaz flipped him over and put his knee on his abdomen. </p><p>  "Ironic for a bottom!" Leon snickered and Kaz was so taken aback and offended that he let his guard down. Leon flipped them over again, straddling Kaz's hips and keeping him down with his weight.  </p><p>  "Ahem!" </p><p>  Someone loudly cleared his throat behind them and they both froze and turned around. Taka stood there, his arms crossed across his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. He already had his detention slips out, and Leon and Kaz scrambled away from each other. </p><p>  "He started it!" They both said at the same time, pointing at each other. </p><p>  "Do you mind telling me why you two were here instead of in class?" He questioned, taking a pen out of his pocket and starting to write down their names. </p><p><em>  Shit</em>. </p><p>  "Why are <em>you</em> here instead of in class?" Kazuichi shot back, squinting his eyes suspiciously. </p><p>  Taka looked up, dumbfounded. "Class ended a few minutes ago! Did neither of you hear the bell?" </p><p>  The two looked at each other cluelessly, and Taka sighed, shaking his head. </p><p>  "Kuwata-kun, I thought better of you!" </p><p>  <em>Ouch</em>. </p><p>  Leon forced a playful smirk, standing up and dusting off his pants. "Good thing you're into bad boys, huh?" </p><p>  Taka loudly ripped off a detention slip and handed it to Leon, blinking twice in confusion and tilting his head slightly. "What do you mean?" </p><p>  "Well obviously ya like Mondo. And you consider me your friend." He stroked his beard smugly, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "So, you must have a thing for us bad boys." </p><p>  "I see past your bad boy facade." Taka answered simply, ripping out Kazuichi's detention slip and handing it to the upperclassman. "Mondo is very sweet once you get past his scary outer shell, and you are a very dedicated, very caring boy who hides behind a flirty, cool guy exterior. I don't like the fact that you both have a very loose sense for rules, but I do enjoy your presences very much!" </p><p>
  <em>  Dedicated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Caring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Cool guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  ''I enjoy your presences very much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  God if you're out there, please kill me. Strike me down. I can't handle this much praise from someone I'm not supposed to love. </em>
</p><p>  Leon's heart beat so violently he swore it was about to jump out of his chest. He was left breathless and unresponsive, just like in the library. He sputtered, his face becoming red and hot. He buried his face in his hands and looked away. </p><p>  Kaz snickered but didn't say anything about it. "Well I guess we'll see ya after school then." </p><p>  "Neither of you seem very upset. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just very odd, especially from you two." Taka put his detention slips and the pen away and patted them. "I look forward to seeing you both after school." </p><p>  "Ye-yeah man." Leon stuttered out. "Look forward to seein' you too." </p><p>  "Well come on, it's time to get to your next classes! I will escort you both and make sure you get there!" Taka turned around and started walking towards the entrance, not even waiting for the two to follow. Kaz and Leon looked at each other, Kaz smirking smugly. </p><p>  "Jeez man, you got it bad." He snickered. </p><p>  "Sh-shut up!" </p><p>~~~</p><p>  It felt like it took forever for school to end, and Leon didn't think he'd be so giddy about <em>detention</em> of all things. Fucking detention. Damn, when did he become such a simp? Maybe he's been hanging with Kazuichi too much. </p><p>  He walked to detention, trying not to look too excited and failing miserably. He sent a quick text message to Mondo, telling him that Taka busted him and he would be in detention for the next hour. Leon put his phone in his pocket and took out his detention slip, holding it to his chest excitedly. He felt like some lovesick school girl.</p><p>  That's when the guilt settled in. </p><p>  It feels like he's going behind Mondo's back and trying to steal his man. Like the only reason he even developed these feelings were to spite Mondo or something. Oh jeez, what if that is the reason? Are these feelings even real? He barely even knows Taka! Maybe these feelings are just him being fucking horny again or something. God fucking dammit, that's it isn't it...</p><p>  The moment he stepped through the classroom doors and saw Taka standing at the podium, all those thoughts went out the window. The air around him sparkled and shone brighter than ever before. Everything about him seemed perfect to Leon. His hair, his eyes, his eyebrows, let's not mention his ass... </p><p>  "Nice of you to show up, Kuwata-kun! Please take your seat." Taka greeted, gesturing to the many available seats. Leon was either early or not many people were in trouble today. </p><p>  He hoped he wasn't early. That would just make him seem desperate. </p><p>  "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Leon replied sarcastically, handing Taka the detention slip (ignoring the skip of his heartbeat when their fingers brushed for less than a second) and taking his seat right in front of the teacher's desk. Staring doesn't count as backstabbing Mondo, right? Nothing wrong with looking at a masterpiece until you touch it, yeah? </p><p>  Soon, three more people showed up. Kazuichi, Teruteru, and Akane. All upperclassmen and all Kazuichi's classmates. Kaz took a seat next to Leon, Teruteru behind Kaz, and then Akane took her seat in the back of the classroom. </p><p>  Taka adjusted some papers on the desk and started taking a folder out of his bag. "Now, since you are all regulars here, I expect you all to follow the rules of detention! I also expect all of you to work on your school work!" </p><p>  "What if we don't have anything to work on?" Kazuichi asked. </p><p>  "If you don't have work, then I will give you work!" Taka said simply. "Now please be quiet!" </p><p>  Man, he's brutal. Kinda hot, the dedication he has. </p><p>
  <em>  Leon shut up. </em>
</p><p>  He quickly took out his homework as Taka glanced at him and started vigorously working on it. He was just scribbling to make it look like he was doing work, since he really just needed a distraction from the cute ass hall monitor in front of him. He couldn't help but occasionally cast yearning stares up at Taka. He wanted to be praised and complimented by him again. He just liked his ego to be stroked every once in a while. Among other things...</p><p>
  <em>  LEON NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HORNY.</em>
</p><p>  He hid his face from Taka's view, just trying to do some stupid algebra problems. How the fuck did teachers expect him to do math with letters in it anyway? He didn't even have to try to pass, so what is he doing now? He'll pass with a sports scholarship anyway. Well, if it didn't look like he was working on anything, Taka'll be on his ass in seconds. Maybe he'll just pretend. </p><p>
  <em>  No! I wanna be praised! I want Taka to be proud of me! </em>
</p><p>  With that embarrassing thought out of the way, he read over the first problem. And immediately felt his brain fry. Jeez, what kinda fucking nerd actually knows how to do this kinda shit?</p><p>  "Do you need help, Kuwata-kun?" </p><p>  Right. That nerd. </p><p>  Leon looked up at Taka with a carefree smile. "What's with the last name bombing bro? Aren't we friends?" </p><p>  "Yes, but you are in trouble, and I will be referring to you as  Kuwata-kun for the remainder of detention." Taka leaned on the desk and pointed at Leon's worksheet. "Now, do you need help?"</p><p>  "Ah, a little bit. But you don't gotta worry about me! Besides, we're being punished, right? Wouldn't this be apart of my punishment?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. </p><p>  "Nonsense! If I see another student in a crisis, I have to help! It's just in my nature." He crouched down, balancing effortlessly on his toes, and looked over the paper. Leon couldn't help but become hyper aware of how close his face was to his thighs. Which, in turn, was close to...</p><p>
  <em>  LEON. Shut the fuck up! Don't think about how great it would be to get a blowjob from Taka! </em>
</p><p>  <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>  Leon's face became hot, and he crossed his legs quickly. He tried to listen to Taka, but he couldn't without thinking about how hot his voice would sound screaming Leon's name. How hot it'd be to hear him begging for more. </p><p>  "Kuwata-kun? Kuwata-kun! Are you even listening?" Taka's sharp voice cut through his fantasies like a knife through butter, and he flinched at the sound. "Unbelievable! I offer my help, and you don't bother to listen!" </p><p>  "Sorry, sorry!" Leon laughed. "I-I'm listening! I'm listening! I promise!" </p><p>  "You better! I will only repeat myself once!" </p><p>  Taka repeated the explanation, which sounded like straight gibberish, but Leon enjoyed listening nonetheless. His voice was really nice. He wanted to hear Taka say his name again. Praise him some more. </p><p>  "Do you understand, Kuwata-kun? It's hard, but I know you can do it!" Taka smiled, patting Leon's head. The redhead practically melted. </p><p>
  <em>  God is real and this is proof. </em>
</p><p>  "Uh huh." He managed, leaning into the touch. He felt warm all over, and his heart swooned. </p><p>  Suddenly the smell of freshly cooked meat filled his nose. Taka noticed too, taking his hand away and focusing his attention to the back of the classroom. Leon turned around too, and Akane was just snacking away on a big ass steak. </p><p>  "Owari-san! No eating in the classroom! This is why you were put in detention in the first place!" He rushed over and stood at her desk, putting his hands on his hips. "Where in the world did you even get that?"</p><p>  "Buzz off man, I haven't eaten in like an hour." She answered simply, biting into the meat. Taka tried to take it away from her, but she started barking at him like a feral dog. </p><p>  Leon snickered and hid his mouth behind his hands, trying desperately to repress his laughter. Kazuichi and Teruteru started laughing too. </p><p>  "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Kazuichi exclaimed, and Taka turned to them with a lost expression. It was kind of sad to be honest. "She almost bit off someone's fingers for trying to steal her food!" </p><p>  "We-well what am I supposed to do?" Taka flinched back as she started snapping at him. </p><p>  "Let her finish if you value your life!" Teruteru joked. </p><p>  Taka looked conflicted, turning back to the woman, who settled down and started eating peacefully again. </p><p>  "F-fine! But finish it quickly!" Taka started back towards the teacher's desk and buried his face in his hands. Akane grinned and gladly finished the rest of her steak within five minutes. </p><p>  The rest of detention went by uneventfully, but Leon had no complaints. Yeah, it was boring just sitting there struggling to produce a coherent thought other than just "Taka hot" and "oh God if Mondo could read my mind I'd be dead", but he could stare at Taka all he wanted. (And stare he did.) </p><p>  Once Taka's alarm went off signaling for the end of detention, Leon packed up and stood, heading to the desk Taka was at. He felt a tug on his arm and turned around, a playful smirk on Kazuichi's face. </p><p>  "Go get him, tiger." He winked.</p><p>  "I-I wasn't gonna be making any moves or anything!" Leon whisper yelled, his face becoming hot. </p><p>  "You weren't? Don't think I didn't see you getting all hot and bothered by his presence alone man." </p><p>  "Yeah," Teruteru joined in. "I could feel the sexual tension from a mile away! Ooo, I was getting all hot and bothered myself!" </p><p>  "Fuck off! Both of you!" Leon turned around and strode pridefully towards Taka and then came to a full stop in front of him. When they locked eyes however, he practically melted. </p><p>  "What was that discussion you had with your friends?" Taka questioned. "It looked pretty heated." </p><p>  "Eheh, don't worry about them." Leon waved his hand dismissively. "Hurry up and pack all your shit so we can get out of here!" </p><p>  "Language, Kuwata-kun! Class time may be over, but you're still on school grounds!" Taka scolded, grabbing his bag and standing up. "I'll let you off this once since school is technically over, but next time I will not be so lenient!" </p><p>
  <em>  I shouldn't be enjoying getting scolded by someone, but here we are. </em>
</p><p>  "Alright fine." Leon laughed, throwing an arm around Taka's shoulders and leading him to the door. "You should teach me how to control my mouth more." He winked suggestively, and Taka looked at him and tilted his head. He looked at the ground and put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. </p><p>  "Well, thinking before you speak could go a long way. You'll eventually learn how to do it subconsciously, and you'd avoid a whole lot of trouble!" </p><p>  Leon face palmed and shook his head. "N-no, I meant like. Kissing. Just- never mind." It was so cute how naive Taka was, but at this point, Mondo won't be able to drop hints like Leon was originally gonna direct him to do. Taka wouldn't get the hint unless Mondo was balls deep in him. Or vice versa. </p><p>  "I had no idea you were alluding to that! My mistake! You are quite the jokester, you know! I would assume you were trying to 'get with me' if I were a girl, haha! Good thing we're both boys, so I don't have to be confused!" </p><p>  Leon felt like he was just hit in the face with a brick. There is no way, absolutely no way in the goddamn world that Taka was straight. There couldn't be! His gaydar went fucking bonkers whenever he was around the hall monitor, and his gaydar is never wrong! Taka just must be <em>that</em> closeted. No biggie, he'll find a way to get him out of there eventually. Even if that closet is fucking Narnia or something. </p><p>  When they got to his car, he unlocked it and they both slid into their rightful seats. Leon took out his phone and leaned over and threw an arm around Taka's shoulders. He stuck out his tongue and snapped a picture before Taka could process what was happening. Taka blinked in confusion as Leon sat back in his seat. </p><p>  "You fine with being on my Snapchat?" Leon asked, typing up the caption. </p><p>  "Uh, I guess? I would have liked being asked before you so rudely roped me into taking a picture!" Taka scolded, placing his bag on his lap. </p><p>  "Haha, sorry man. I have a feeling I already know the answer, but do you have a Snapchat?" Leon pressed the button to add the picture to his story and pocketed his phone. He started up the car and started driving, keeping the radio's volume low. </p><p>  "I do not have a Snapchat! I do not see the point in social media as a whole." </p><p>  "Huh? It's like, a way to connect with your friends and stuff. And keep up with their lives." </p><p>  "I've never had friends before, so I never saw the point in downloading anything like that. Besides, why would you need to rely on social media to see what they're up to? Why wouldn't they just tell you? You have texting for all of that!" </p><p>  He felt a pang in his heart. Taka is so sweet, people would be lucky to have him as their friend! Yeah, he's a little hard to handle sometimes, especially during his many (many) lectures, but he just cares a lot! </p><p>  "Which reminds me," Taka turned to Leon, taking his phone out. "Do you want to exchange numbers? I meant to ask you yesterday, but I completely forgot!" </p><p>  "Hell yeah we can!" Leon accidentally sounded too excited so he tried to tone it down. "Uh, let's get to your neighborhood first." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Taka couldn't help but bounce his legs excitedly as Leon typed his number into Taka's phone and vice versa. He kept accidentally typing the wrong numbers because his fingers kept shaking, but he eventually did get it right. They exchanged phones, and Taka grinned. </p><p>  "Is it okay for me to text you at any time?" Taka asked, fidgeting with his phone. "I wouldn't wanna bother you or anything." </p><p>  Leon smiled and tilted his head a little. "Of course man! I'm never doing anything important." </p><p>  "That's a problem! Don't you have set times when you do your homework? Or when you go to baseball practice or something?"</p><p>  Leon laughed. "It's funny you think I do either of those things." He wiped a fake tear and put a hand on Taka's shoulder, leaning in slightly. "Don't <em>you</em> have to go do homework now or something?" </p><p>  Taka perked up, his mouth slightly agape. "Damn! You're right!" He laughed a little, putting his phone in his pocket. "It seems I always lose track of time whenever I talk to you!" Taka caught a glimpse of Leon's face turning pink as he turned around and opened the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and closed the door. </p><p>  He waited until Leon started driving off to start walking home. He hummed the tune of a song Leon introduced to him and had a vague feeling like he was forgetting something. He checked his pockets but nothing was out of place. Maybe he left a notebook at school or something? He went to check his bag when he noticed he was no longer wearing his watch. </p><p>  "Ah!" He pulled up his sleeve and frowned. "I remember checking it just before I left school so it must have come off in Leon's car." He turned around, but Leon was already gone. He sighed and continued his way home. He'll just send him a text saying he forgot it. </p><p>  As he walked up to the door of his house, he heard a car pull up behind him. Was his father home early? He hadn't said anything. Taka turned around to greet his father with a smile, but instead of his father, it was Leon. </p><p>  Leon?!</p><p>  His smile fell into a confused frown. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me home?" He demanded. </p><p>  Leon stepped out of the car, Taka's watch in his hand. He laughed sheepishly. "Kinda. I noticed you left your watch, and turned around to bring it back. I saw you walking to another neighborhood, and I got curious." Suddenly he pointed a dramatic and accusatory finger at Taka. "But you lied to me!" </p><p>  Taka's face felt hot with shame. "I-I may have, but you kept pestering me! What was I supposed to do?" </p><p>  Leon shrugged and started walking towards Taka, locking his car doors. "Whatever man, I'm here now! You might as well make up for lying to me by letting me in." He teased, handing Taka his watch. </p><p>  Taka snatched his watch and turned away stubbornly, fixing it back onto his wrist. "You showed up unwanted and followed me home no less! You should be ashamed of yourself, Kuwata-kun!" He glanced anxiously at his house and wondered if Leon was judging him or not. He knew Leon came from a middle class family, so what if he's thinking less of him now that he's looking at his lower class home? "I have to do homework anyway, and I cannot have any distractions." </p><p>  "Oh come on man, don't be a dweeb." Leon nudged his side with his elbow. "It's almost like you don't wanna hang out with me!" </p><p>  "I-it's not like that!" Taka played with his fingers anxiously as he fought for an excuse. "I have homework to do! And dinner to make!" </p><p>  "I won't get in the way." Leon shrugged, flashing an innocent smile. </p><p>  Taka sighed. He didn't want to argue anymore, and how could he say no to that cute face? "Fine. But if you get in the way, I will ask you to leave!" He turned and took out his house key. </p><p>  "Sweet! Hell yeah!" </p><p>  "I don't know what you're getting so excited for. We won't be doing anything but homework!" Taka sighed, inserting the key into the lock and unlocking the door. </p><p>  "Just being in your presence makes me excited, man." </p><p>  Taka turned around, his mouth open slightly. Leon's face was red and his eyes were wide. </p><p>  "Uh, that came out a lot more gayer than I meant it to-" </p><p>  "Leon, do you really feel that way?" Taka got really close to the redhead, his hands flapping on their own and a big smile on his face. Leon looked away quickly, holding his hands in front of his chest. </p><p>  "O-of course! You're my friend! Why wouldn't I be excited to see my friend?" </p><p>  Taka grinned harder, and his cheeks hurt, but he didn't care. He took Leon's hands in his own, squeezing slightly. "I feel the same way! I get very excited whenever I see you too! I care about you a lot, Leon Kuwata!" </p><p>  Leon was silent for a moment before an awkward smile quickly crept on his face. "Haha! Yeah! Yep! Cool!" </p><p>  He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable the baseball player looked. Did he go too far? Did he say something weird? Leon's hands started getting really sweaty, so Taka let go and opened the door, leading the boy inside. "I'm sorry there's not much to look at, but I welcome you anyway!" </p><p>  Leon looked around briefly. It was a pretty standard home, with a living room connected to the kitchen and a hallway leading to the rest of the house. There was a small bookshelf with a lot of empty space on it, and the coffee table between the old couch and the old TV was littered with lots of files and paper. </p><p>  "I told my father to pick up after himself!" Taka huffed, picking up the papers and files and setting them on the bookshelf for his father to sort through later. He turned to Leon with a polite smile on his face. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" </p><p>  "No thanks." Leon replied, wandering into the hallway. Taka followed him.</p><p>  "It's a bit rude to go wandering off by yourself in someone else's home!" Taka scolded lightly, Leon's attention fixated on the picture frames adorning the cracked and chipped walls. </p><p>  "This you and your dad?" Leon asked, pointing to one of the frames. Taka peered at the picture held inside. It was a younger version of him and his dad standing with one of his old elementary school teachers, and he was holding a reward for something he's forgotten. "Aww, your eyebrows were just as thick as they are now!" </p><p>  "Is that a compliment or an insult?" Taka asked, shooting him a weary glare. </p><p>  "A compliment! I love your eyebrows! They're so cute!" Leon froze and hid his face with his hands. "In a platonic, friendship way!" </p><p>  "You're being awfully weird today, Leon! Is something the matter?" Taka reached out to remove Leon's hands from his face, but the boy turned around and advanced down the hallway, disappearing into the room at the end of the hall. "It's rude to go into someone else's room without permission!" Taka shouted at the boy and following after him. </p><p>  Taka's room was small, but he didn't have many possessions anyway, so it didn't really matter. All he needed was his bed, his desk, his books, and his clothes. As well as the kendo sword that sat suspended above his desk, though that was a more personal interest, and if he had to, he'd get rid of it to make space. It wasn't essential like all of his other things, but he'd rather keep it. Speaking of which...</p><p>  "Hey, what's that?" Leon asked, pointing to the sword in question. </p><p>  "It's a bamboo sword commonly used in kendo!" Taka informed, placing his bag on the ground next to his desk and taking a seat on his chair. "I used to train a lot, but my father can't really afford lessons anymore." </p><p>  "Anymore?" Leon blurted out before covering his mouth quickly. "Sorry! I didn't mean to say that! You don't need to tell me or anything! I get if that's a touchy subject!" </p><p>  Taka turned around to face the other boy, smiling softly. "I would like to tell you if you'll listen. How will friends be able to understand each other if they do not know the other's hardships?" </p><p>  "I-I guess that's true." Leon said, averting his eyes awkwardly. </p><p>  "You may want to sit down for this, it's kind of a long story." Leon obliged and sat down on the bed, the springs creaking slightly. Taka took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. It was always hard to talk about his past. It forced him to relive a lot of unpleasant memories. </p><p>  "He-hey man you really don't have to tell me anything-" Taka held up his finger to silence him, and Leon quieted. </p><p>  "I don't think you'll know the answer to this, but I'll ask it anyway: Have you ever heard of the name Toranosuke Ishimaru?" Leon shook his head no, and Taka nodded. "I thought so. He was the former prime minister and my grandfather." </p><p>  Leon's eyes stretched wide. "Woah! Your grandpa was a prime minister? That's fuckin' cool! What was it like?" Taka stared at him silently before Leon covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry! I interrupted. Go on." </p><p>  "That man was a genius. He was elected as prime minister with only a high school degree, and everything he did, he did flawlessly. That is, until the scandal that ruined him." He decided not to mention the other things that man did behind the scenes, because Leon didn't need to know all of that. "Being a natural born genius, he figured that he could get away with anything he wanted, but he didn't, and the debt he left behind still plagues my family to this day. I lost all my friends after that, and I started getting bullied. The public was so angry, they wanted my father fired from his job as a police officer, and me taken away from him. They thought somehow, that my father was involved with his father's scandal and was therefore unfit to raise a child."</p><p>  "H-how old were you when all of this happened?" Leon asked, his voice shaky. </p><p>  Taka thought for a moment. "I was eight years old." </p><p>  "Jeez, you went through all of that when you were only <em>eight</em>?" </p><p>  Taka nodded solemnly. "Do you see now why I dedicate myself everyday? Do you see now why I need to be the best at everything I do? I need to become prime minister and surpass my grandfather and show Japan that an Ishimaru can be fit to run the country. I want to help my father and repay the debt, but no one is eager to hire an Ishimaru. That's why I currently have no part time job." </p><p>  Leon sat back, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. He was silent for a few moments and Taka worried that he dumped too much on him at once. He was about to speak, but Leon did that before he could. </p><p>  "You are so strong." </p><p>  "Huh?" </p><p>  "You're strong as Hell man! Look at you!" Leon pointed at Taka, and Taka looked down at himself. He didn't really see the strong person Leon was talking about, and he looked up at his friend, confused. </p><p>  "I don't really understand, Leon." </p><p>  Leon stood up and strode over to Taka, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "If I was in your place, I'd probably give up and be a little piss baby about it. But you! You took that as a lesson and it made you..." Leon let go of him to motion wildly with his hands, searching for a specific word and seemingly giving up. "You!" </p><p>
  <em>  Me? The worthless, annoying human that I am? </em>
</p><p>  Taka's shoulders started shaking before a burst of laughter escaped him. "Oh Leon, you're so silly! I don't know what you see in me, but I appreciate your words!" </p><p>  Leon looked dumbfounded, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Ar-are you serious?" </p><p>  "I always am!" </p><p>  "I'm not really good with words or anything fancy like that, but you're awesome! You're cool as Hell! Man, it pisses me off that we didn't become friends sooner!" Leon clenched his fists and pumped them together. "Your grandpa pisses me off too! I'd punch him in his stupid, wrinkly face if I could!" </p><p>  "He's dead and has been for a few years now! I would rather you not go around punching random corpses! Not only is that illegal, but it is highly immoral!" </p><p>  Leon giggled mischievously. "I wouldn't go around punching random corpses, I'd only punch your grandpa's! And it's only illegal if I get caught." </p><p>  "He's buried in an unmarked grave, so you wouldn't have much luck finding his!" </p><p>  Leon deflated. "Aw man." </p><p>  "But that's enough about me, tell me about you!" Taka suddenly remembered that he had homework to do, but he felt Leon was more important right now.</p><p>  Leon paused and looked away, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah well, nothing I've been through can ever compete with with what you've been through." </p><p>  "It isn't a competition, Leon." Taka encouraged softly. "Of course, I'm not forcing you to tell me anything. I thought it was only natural to talk about you, since I talked about myself for far too long!" </p><p>  "We-well I'm just saying. I'm not as interesting as you or Mondo." </p><p>  This is definitely a different side of him that Taka's never seen before. Did Leon struggle with self-esteem issues, like he does? What should he say?</p><p>  "It doesn't matter, Leon! I want to hear about you. I think you're interesting, because you're Leon!" </p><p>  Leon's face went red, and he hid behind his hands again. "Fine, fine! Jeez, you're so pushy sometimes, man!" </p><p>  "Oh, I apologize!" </p><p>  "Nah man, you're good." Leon sighed and sat back on the bed. He took his hands away from his face, looking off into the distance. "Hm, where to start? I guess when I first got into baseball. I don't remember how old I was, but I was just playing around with some friends, and I was just kinda a natural at it. Ever since then, everyone pushed me to play, even though I hated it! I didn't wanna be a disappointment or anything so I just sorta did what they said." He sighed, looking down at his feet. </p><p>  "I dated a lot of girls to try and distract from all the pressure my parents put on me. I ended up doing a lot of things I regret, and I hurt a lot of people, but I've changed now!" It looked like Leon wanted to say more about the topic, but he looked increasingly uncomfortable the more he talked about it. "Uh, but anyway. I never really had a constant in my life, except maybe my cousin, but she's family so she doesn't really count." He paused for a moment and added something quietly that sounded like it was more to himself than anything. "I guess that's why I've put up with her for so long, huh?" </p><p>  He shook his head and continued. "It wasn't until I met Mondo that I had a constant." He smiled softly, and Taka couldn't help but be reminded of a school girl talking about her crush. "He introduced me to so many new people that I call my friends now. Like Chihiro and Sayaka. Then Sayaka introduced me to Ibuki and then Ibuki introduced me to Kazuichi. Mondo's... Mondo's amazing, really."</p><p>  Taka smiled softly. He felt the same way about Mondo. It looked like he played a similar role in both of their lives. </p><p>  Taka nodded. "Mondo's special to me too! I didn't realize that you felt the same way about him." </p><p>  Leon perked up, looking away awkwardly. "You have no idea." He said distantly.</p><p>  "Hm? What do you mean?"</p><p>  "Ah, never mind." He shook his head again, his cheeks dusted a light pink. </p><p>  "Your cousin sounds great! I'd love to meet her some time." </p><p>  "Yeah." He smiled before frowning and rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah let's... Let's not talk about her right now." </p><p><em>  He's uncomfortable again. </em>Taka noted to himself silently. </p><p>  "Did something happen?"</p><p>  "I-it's not that something happened." Leon played with the rings on his fingers. "It's just..." He sighed. "I'm not really comfortable talking about it right now."</p><p>  "Oh, that's okay! You can tell me when you're ready, or you don't have to tell me at all! I don't mind, but talking about your problems is always a good idea!" </p><p>  Leon smiled. "Thanks man. I'll tell you about it another time, I just don't really wanna ruin the vibes anymore than I already have." He laughed a little, holding his hands behind his head. "I wasn't really expecting to dump my life story on someone today." </p><p>  Taka laughed too. "I understand! Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about all of that!"</p><p>  Leon huffed, kicking his feet lightly. "Man, I feel so lame now."</p><p>  "What do you mean?"</p><p>  "I dunno, it's just. I don't really show that side of me to a lot of people. I've never been that honest with my feelings before. Except, maybe with Mondo. But me and Mondo have been through a lot, and you and me have only been friends for like. A few days." </p><p>  "Is that a problem?" </p><p>  Leon looked up quickly. "What do you mean?" </p><p>  "Well, the thing that sparked my and Mondo's friendship was telling each other our hardships while in a sauna." His heart fluttered at the memory, and he couldn't believe he used to be so mean and critical to Mondo. "He showed me a side to him I never thought a delinquent would have had, and he understood why I am the way I am now because of what I've been through. We were able to push past our differences and understand each other." He shook his head, a big smile on his face now. "What I'm trying to say is that it's okay! I'm glad you entrusted me with your life story, and I feel as if we've truly become closer!" </p><p>  Leon looked away quickly, hiding his face behind his hand. He waved his hand. "D-don't you have homework to get around to or something?"</p><p>  "Ah! You're right, we've been talking for so long!" Taka glanced at his watch and gasped. "Please, entertain yourself with whatever you want, just be quiet!" He turned around and started getting his things out. </p><p>  Leon laughed and saluted. "Yessir."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's written in 3rd person omnipotent so I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Leon was bored. Yeah, he was the one who wanted to hang out in the first place, but Taka wouldn't acknowledge him even when he tried to get his attention. It sucked! He thought he could have some fun with Taka (innocent, friend stuff. Not other kinds of fun. Perverts.) like trying to distract him from his work, but Taka was dedicated as hell. For good reason, Leon reasoned. He really wasn't expecting Taka to have such a... Heavy backstory. He felt bad for him because Taka did not deserve what he was put through all because of his shitty ass grandpa. He wished he could've held him and comforted him, but that would be far surpassing his boundaries and stabbing the fuck out of Mondo's back, and there was no way he could do that.</p><p>  Speaking of Mondo, he wondered if he should invite him over. Being here by himself with Taka felt like betrayal anyway, so why not invite Mondo? He's his wingman, after all. Would Taka be okay with that?</p><p>
  <em>  Eh, we'll find out.</em>
</p><p>  Leon sent a series of texts using all caps telling Mondo to haul ass and get the fuck over here.</p><p>Leon<em>: MONDOOO</em></p><p>Leon<em>: MON MAN</em></p><p>
  <em>Leon: MONDDOFHSOFJSLAJFKAJSGLH</em>
</p><p>Leon<em>: MONDO GET OVER HERE</em></p><p>BikerDaddy<em>: dude wtf do u fuckin want</em></p><p>Leon<em>: Im hanging out with taka at his house get over here</em></p><p>Leon<em>: Were gonna have a threesome and you need to be here as the 3rd person</em></p><p>BikerDaddy<em>: y tf r u at his house</em></p><p>BikerDaddy<em>: how did u get him to tell u were he lives</em></p><p>Leon<em>: Just get over here and ill tell you</em></p><p>Biker Daddy<em>: bitch</em></p><p>Leon<em>: Ily </em>❤️</p><p>  Leon sent his location and waited. He didn't have to wait long since it took Mondo a little less than ten minutes to arrive. The redhead bolted up off the bed when he heard a motorcycle and hurried to the front door. He peered out of the window and tapped excitedly on the windowsill as he saw Mondo getting off of his vehicle. He hurried over to the door and flung it open and waved enthusiastically at Mondo.</p><p>  "Mondo! Man! Get your ass in here!" Leon yelled.</p><p>  "Calm the fuck down! 'm goin' as fast as I can!" Mondo yelled back, parking his motorcycle. He looked up at Taka's home as he came closer to the porch. "So this is where Kyoudai lives? Does he know 'm here?"</p><p>  "Yep and nope!" Leon chirped, marching back inside.</p><p>  "I- Wha- huh? Ya didn't tell him?" Mondo awkwardly followed him inside, hesitating at the doorway.</p><p>  "Nope! He's busy stuffing his nose in some textbooks, so he wouldn't have listened anyway, but hey! You're here now!" Leon grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, and Mondo ripped his hand away from Leon as he stumbled inside.</p><p>  "I-I can't just show up at someone else's house unannounced!"</p><p>  "Just blame me if Taka gets mad." Leon shrugged, leaning on the counter between the living room and the kitchen.</p><p>  "What is with all this yelling out here?" Taka shouted, peeking out of his room and locking eyes with the new guest. "Kyoudai?"</p><p>  "Uhhh..." Mondo waved awkwardly, feeling his insides do flips. Jeez this is so fucking awkward. "Hey Kyoudai!"</p><p>  "What are you doing here?" Taka hurried down the hallway and took Mondo's hands in his own. Mondo felt like he was about to explode. Taka's eyes were shining until suddenly he let go and took a weary step back. "How did you find out where I lived?"</p><p>  "Leon sent me a text to come over and gave me the location." Mondo informed, and Taka held his hands again. "Fu-fucker didn't tell ya I was comin' over though, so I'll leave if ya want!"</p><p>  "It's okay, Kyoudai! I'm happy you're here!" Taka smiled brightly and it was like light was literally radiating from his beautiful face.</p><p>
  <em>  God he's so fucking cute.</em>
</p><p>  "Cool! Glad 'm not interruptin' anything!" Mondo shouted, looking away quickly.</p><p>  "Actually you are!" Taka chirped, and Mondo reeled back.</p><p>  "Sh-shit, okay, I'll go then-"</p><p>  "Nooo!" Leon whined, jumping on Mondo and wrapping his arms around the biker's arm. "Stayyy!" Mondo was about to argue before Taka piped up.</p><p>  "I don't mind if you stay, Kyoudai!" Taka smiled, giving his hands a slight squeeze. "I'm almost done with my homework anyway."</p><p>  Mondo started feeling hot all over. "Jeez, Kyoudai!" He took his hands away from Taka, shoving them into his pockets. "Why do ya always insist on holdin' hands? We ain't datin' or anythin'!"</p><p>  Taka let his hands fall to his sides limply, and Mondo felt his heart sink at the sad expression on the hall monitor's face. "Oh, well, I always thought it was comforting. And I thought you liked it too. I'm sorry-"</p><p>  "Hey!" Leon squeezed Mondo's arm, rubbing small circles into his tricep. "I heard holding hands makes the happy chemicals in your brain activate. So it's actually really good to hold hands with the homies!"</p><p>  Taka gave him a suspicious glare. "Really? This isn't another one of your jokes, is it?"</p><p>  "Huh?" Leon's face fell as he was caught off guard, but he quickly bounced back. Mondo wondered briefly what Taka meant by 'another one of his jokes', but he had a good idea what he was referring to. "No dude! I'm serious! Hand holding makes the happy chemicals go <em>brrr</em>!"</p><p>  Taka put his knuckle to his chin in thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Well, if that's the case," Taka reached for Mondo and Leon's hands and grabbed them, squeezing firmly. "Let's all hold hands! I want you both to be happy!"</p><p>  Their faces immediately went blood red, and they looked away from Taka quickly. Leon glanced subtly at Mondo, biting his lip nervously. It was odd, how he's always so casual to grab at Mondo's hand and hold it, but this time felt different. This time seemed a lot more intimate, especially since they're here with Taka this time around. Should he even hold his hand? He should be playing wingman for the two gaylords in front of him, so does he even have the right to seek any physical affection from them? Should he even <em>be</em> here right now?</p><p>
  <em>  Fuck it.</em>
</p><p>  "We-well, if that's what we're doing..." Leon snaked his hand down to intertwine his fingers with Mondo's. He rubbed his thumb against Mondo's, and he glanced up at his face to see his expression. Somehow, his face looked even <em>more</em> red.</p><p>  Mondo felt like his heart was going to break out of his ribcage with how hard it was beating. Here he was, holding hands with two of his favorite people in the world, and he had no idea how to process it. It was both amazing and tortuous at the same time. This was just too much for his gay, touch starved ass to handle.</p><p>  "Sh-shit!" Mondo blurted out, hiding his face in the collar of his coat. "If my gang were here, they'd be teasin' the fuck outta me right now! This ain't manly at all!"</p><p>  "Being vulnerable with your friends is the most manliest thing ever, in my opinion!" Taka laughed, pulling himself closer to the two. Mondo stuttered, and Taka checked his watch. "Now, I really do have to get back to my homework!" He let go of their hands, and Leon and Mondo instinctively reached out for him, but they quickly moved their now bare hands to their sides. "I would love to keep holding hands with you two afterwards, though!"</p><p>  "Ye-yeah!" Mondo shouted, covering his mouth quickly. "S-sorry. Nervous habit."</p><p>  Taka tilted his head. "What's there to be nervous about Kyoudai?"</p><p>  "Nothin'." He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.</p><p>  "If something's bothering you, you can always tell me!" Taka patted his shoulder and turned around. "Come on, let's go to my room!"</p><p>  Leon pulled Mondo along, the shorter boy humming happily. Mondo's attention was fixated on the framed pictures hung along the walls. Various family photos and school awards were framed nicely, though some looked like they needed to be dusted. Mondo didn't judge though.</p><p>  Mondo suddenly remembered that he and Leon were still holding hands. Not that there was a problem with that, but what if Taka thought that he was into Leon instead of him? He and Leon are just good friends, but it's easy to mistake them as more than that because of how flirty and touchy-feely Leon was. But he also didn't want to let go of his hand. It was nice and comforting, like it always is. It felt different though. He couldn't count the amount of times he and Leon have held hands before, but for some reason, this time, it's making his heart skip beats and his body feel lighter than air.</p><p>  There's probably no reason to that, because Mondo decided not to think about it. Because fuck that shit.</p><p>  Leon pulled Mondo onto the bed, while Taka sat back at his desk. Leon squeezed his hand, not caring that it was starting to get sweaty, but Mondo pulled away, awkwardly wiping his palm on his pant leg. Leon wanted to make a joke, but he couldn't find his voice for it.</p><p>
  <em>  He's not into you Leon. He's into Taka. Stop dreaming.</em>
</p><p>  He curled his fingers on his knee and didn't say anything or try to take his hand back again.</p><p>
  <em>  Let them be happy. Stop meddling.</em>
</p><p>  He crossed his legs onto the bed, and Mondo laid back. Leon wanted to, and would any other time, lay down next to him and cuddle against his side. He wanted to hold his hand and tangle their legs together and laugh at the world and the stupid way it works. But he couldn't. He never could, he never would, because Mondo had eyes for Taka.</p><p>  Ah jeez, this is making him really depressed.</p><p>  He feels like he's going to cry so, on autopilot, he announces he needs to use the bathroom and leaves quickly. He finds the bathroom easily and before he could close and lock the door, tears started pouring out of his eyes. He's hiccuping and sobbing on the floor before he knows it. He needed to talk to someone, anyone. He took out his phone and looked through his contacts. He could call Chihiro, but he didn't wanna place anymore emotional baggage on him than he already has. He could call Kazuichi, but he had already comforted him with his relationship issues. He could call Ibuki or Sayaka, but he really didn't want to inconvenience them.</p><p>  He put his phone away and pulled his knees to his chest. He buried his face in his knees, sobbing softly with no one to comfort him. No one to listen to his stupid crying. On one hand he was glad no one got to see him like this, but on the other, he felt incredibly lonely and uncared for. Whatever. He deserved this anyway.</p><p>  Back in Taka's room, Taka finished up his homework with a satisfied sigh. He announced he was done and heard the bed creak as Mondo sat up. Taka put away his books and pencils and turned around with a warm smile on his face. He wondered when the last time he smiled so much was. Sometime before the tragedy that befell his grandfather, he was sure.</p><p>  "Ya have a nice place, Kyoudai." Mondo complimented stiffly.</p><p>  "Do I?" Taka tilted his head. "I don't think so."</p><p>  "Well, I think ya do! And I'd never lie to my Kyoudai!"</p><p>  Taka giggled, still not believing the compliment but deciding to humor his friend anyway. "I'd like to see your home someday, Kyoudai."</p><p>  Mondo's shoulders relaxed, and a big grin spread on his face. "Hell yeah! Ya wanna come to my place to study next time then?"</p><p>  "That sounds perfect!" Taka didn't think he could get even more excited about studying, but studying at Mondo's house with him and Leon sounded like a dream! Speaking of Leon...</p><p>  Taka glanced around the room and then checked his watch. "How long has Leon been in the bathroom? I'm getting worried."</p><p>  "Oh, uh," Mondo's brows furrowed in concern, but he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure he's fine."</p><p>  "Should we go check on him? To make sure he's okay?" Taka pulled at his sleeves anxiously.</p><p>  Almost as if on cue, Leon strolled in casually. "Yo." He greeted just as casually.</p><p>  "Leon!" Taka stood and rushed over to him. He took his hands in his own and looked him in the eyes. Leon's eyes widened in shock. "Are you okay?"</p><p>  "Huh? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" His voice sounded strained, but before Taka could point it out, Leon threw his arm around Taka's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm hanging with my two best bros in the world!"</p><p>  Taka still wasn't convinced, nor was Mondo, based on how he was looking at the redhead.</p><p>  "If yer goin' through anythin', we gotcha, man." Mondo spoke softly, standing up and taking his place beside Leon.</p><p>  "Dudes, bros, I'm alright." Leon laughed. "I dunno what's got your panties in a twist, but I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me."</p><p>  "Are you sure?" Taka pressed, and Leon took his arm away to instead grab each side of the hall monitor's face and look him dead in the eye.</p><p>  "I'm fine. I'm okay. The only thing on my mind is how soft and kissable your lips look right now." His voice was level and sounded dead serious, and it made Taka's heartbeat speed up for unknown reasons.</p><p>  His face went red, and he quickly stepped away from the baseball player. "E-enough with your jokes, Kuwata-kun! You can seriously confuse someone, you know!"</p><p>  Leon laughed, holding up his hands innocently. "That's the point! Gotta keep 'em on their toes!"</p><p>  "Just say yer insecure and go." Mondo delivered casually, and Leon whipped his head around in shock.</p><p>  "Don't underestimate me, Biker Daddy, I'll kiss you on the lips!" Leon threatened, getting dangerously close to Mondo.</p><p>  "Th-there will be no kissing!" Taka exclaimed, trying to deescalate the situation to no success.</p><p>  "I'd like to see ya try, Baseball Boy!" Mondo teased with a big grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>  "That's it! Come here, whore!" Leon tackled Mondo onto Taka's bed. Mondo laughed, pushing his face away and keeping a knee against Leon's abdomen. Leon made obnoxious kissy noises and grabbed the sides of Mondo's face, pulling him closer. Mondo shook his head to get Leon to let go, but he had a firm grip. Suddenly Mondo's hand slipped, and Leon's face fell forward, his lips falling on the side of Mondo's mouth. The two boys froze and stared at each other with wide eyes. Both of their faces were flushed a deep red.</p><p>  "I will not allow this kind of horseplay in my home!" Taka barked, snapping them back to reality. Leon quickly sat up and scrambled away, averting his eyes. "If this were school, you both would be in detention!"</p><p>  "S-sorry, Kyoudai." Mondo apologized distantly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>  "Yeah, sorry Kiyo..." Leon added.</p><p>  "Good!" Taka glanced at his watch and clapped his hands together. "It is way past the time when I usually start on dinner, so you two are going to help me for payment of distracting me!"</p><p>  "Uh, I can't really cook." Leon admitted.</p><p>  "Me neither." Mondo agreed.</p><p>  "Then you both will learn! Come on now!" Taka led them out of the room before they could protest.</p><p>  Leon glanced over at Mondo, but Mondo didn't look at him and just followed Taka out. Leon bit his lip anxiously, but he followed them out because what else was he supposed to do?</p><p>  Taka gathered all the things they needed and started giving the other two their orders. Neither of them were listening much though. Leon had a tornado of thoughts ripping through his head and he was unable to think of anything else. He glanced at Mondo and then glanced away, wanting to know what the hell was going through his mind. Did he hate him? Was he disgusted? </p><p>  "Uh, Kyoudai, don'tcha have a dad? Why don't he cook dinner or somethin'?" Mondo managed, wanting to focus on anything but his thoughts right now.</p><p>  Leon jumped at the opportunity to not have to think as well. "Is he a bad cook?" He suggested.</p><p>  Taka laughed a little. "I suppose it's strange for the son to cook for his father, and I don't do this because of the reason you think. I cook for my father because he already works hard and tires himself out everyday. I want to do anything I can to alleviate the responsibilities that weigh on his shoulders. Which is also why I do chores around the house, though I couldn't get to that thanks to you two." He winked teasingly at the two.</p><p>  "Awww." Mondo and Leon cooed at the same time, surprising each other.</p><p>  "Man, my Kyoudai's so thoughtful!" Mondo exclaimed.</p><p>  "Hell yeah!" Leon agreed, elbowing Mondo teasingly.</p><p>  Taka hid his mouth behind his hand as a laugh escaped him. "Please, don't give me too much credit! I'm just doing what anyone would in my situation!" He started gathering some ingredients together and suddenly froze, turning around to look at his friends. "Are you two staying for dinner?"</p><p>  Leon and Mondo looked at each other, and Leon nodded eagerly. Mondo looked away with a sigh.</p><p>  "If ya don't mind us stayin'."</p><p>  Taka's eyes lit up, and he bounced on his heels with a newfound energy. "Then I'll do my best to satisfy your tastes!"</p><p>  "Awh, you don't have to try so hard, Kiyo!" Leon stood beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Whatever you make, I'm sure we'll like."</p><p>  "Enough chit-chat! Let's get to cooking! I want to finish before my father comes home!"</p><p>  Taka tried his best to direct the two on what to do, but it's like neither of them had ever worked a stove or even touched a kitchen knife. Seriously, how did these two <em>survive</em>? Eventually, he realized that they were lost causes and ordered them to just go away and hang out for a bit. They left the kitchen and looked around for things to do.</p><p>  "Man, I feel so bad." Mondo sighed.</p><p>  "What for?" Leon asked. It looked like they would be ignoring what happened earlier, and Leon didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.</p><p>  "I mean, I wish I coulda helped Taka with the cookin'. I don't want him doin' everythin' for me y'know."</p><p>  "That just means he's good wife material." Leon laughed with a wink. "He looked pretty happy to be cooking for us, so I don't think he minds that much."</p><p>  "Well I gotta pay him back for this somehow!"</p><p>  "Take him on a date."</p><p>  "Huh?"</p><p>  "Take him on a date!"</p><p>  "I-I can't just <em>do</em> that!"</p><p>  "Why not?"</p><p>  Mondo paused for a moment before steering Leon into the hallway to talk more privately. "'Cause! I dunno if he's inta me like that!"</p><p>  "Just pass it off as a friendly outing man. It's not that hard."</p><p>  "B-but what I start yellin' and scare him away?"</p><p>  "Taka's not a pussy, dude. Besides, he put up with you for this long. I dunno if you noticed, but he's not exactly the quietest person on the planet either."</p><p>  Mondo groaned and buried his face in his hands, and Leon wanted to reach out and hug him, or give him a pat on the shoulder or something. But he wasn't sure if Mondo would let him, not after that kiss earlier.</p><p>  "Whatever happens, I'm here for you." Leon stuck his hands in his pockets to restrain himself. "And hey, if anything does happen, I don't mind being a rebound." He winked.</p><p>  Mondo looked up, furrowing his brows, and Leon about panicked. He was serious, but he didn't want Mondo to think that!</p><p>  "I wouldn't do that to ya, man." The biker admitted genuinely.</p><p>  "I-I was joking!" Leon stuttered out quickly. "You know me, always, uh, always joking!" He shifted his weight from each leg. He really wanted to do something else. Anything than be here right now.</p><p>  "Really? That sounded pretty real ta me."</p><p>  "We've been friends for, like, forever! If I felt that way about you, I would've told you already!"</p><p>  Mondo stared silently before shrugging. "Whatever ya say man."</p><p>  There wasn't much to do around the house so they just collapsed on the couch and looked at memes together while the smell of whatever Taka was cooking wafted around the room. Leon refused to get close to touch Mondo, and Mondo was thankful for that. Mondo didn't know what he was feeling, but he wasn't sure if it was good or not. He worried briefly if he was starting to feel for Leon what he felt for Taka, but surely if he felt that way, he'd have noticed it way sooner. They'd been friends for a long time, so why would he suddenly be feeling those kinds of feelings for Leon? It made no fucking sense!</p><p>  Mondo didn't know how much time passed when suddenly they heard a car park outside. Oh shit, is that Taka's dad? Would he like that they were in his house? He sat up straight, smoothing out his jacket. Leon gave him a weird look, and he sat up as well.</p><p>  "You alright man? You look nervous."</p><p>  "I dunno what his dad's like! What if he doesn't like me?"</p><p>  "Just relax dude. Be yourself."</p><p>  Mondo just glared at him, but Leon wasn't exactly sure what he said wrong. Mondo is just that appealing to him, so he didn't think he needed to try so hard to impress his crush's dad.</p><p>  The doorknob started turning, and Mondo stood and braced himself for the worst, but nothing could prepare him for who walked through the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW! Breakdown and suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  If looks could kill, Mondo would be dead on the floor.</p><p>  The moment their eyes met, tension sparked, and Leon could feel it. If this was an anime, there would be lighting flashing between the two.</p><p>  "What the hell are you doing in my house?" Takaaki demanded, glancing at Leon for a moment before glaring back at Mondo. "And who're you?"</p><p>  "Hellooo Mr. Ishimaru!" Leon stood and greeted with a friendly smile, attempting to alleviate at least some of the tension, but they both stood their ground and wouldn't budge. "I'm Leon Kuwata! And this is my bestie Mondo Oowada. We're Taka's classmates."</p><p>  Takaaki's eyes did not soften. "That doesn't explain why you two are here."</p><p>  "Father!" Taka came out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He hurried over and hugged him tightly. "I hope you don't mind that I invited these two to dinner!"</p><p>  Mondo practically deflated. It's going to be so hard to earn this man's trust and approval.</p><p>  He and Takaaki had a... History. Since Mondo is the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan, he's had several run ins with the law and has been to prison. Takaaki was a police officer often called to the scene of the crimes he's committed. Takaaki knew <em>all</em> about his history of aggravated assault and theft. </p><p>  <em>Fuck</em>. Was the only thought racing through his mind. </p><p>  "You <em>invited</em> them?" Takaaki repeated, skeptical that his goody-too-shoes son would invite a <em>criminal</em> into the house. Surely he knew who Mondo was? </p><p>  "Well, it was more like Leon invited himself in and then invited Kyoudai." Taka laughed, breaking away from his father and clapping his hands. "But I don't mind! They're my friends, and I like spending time with them!" </p><p>  "Nice to meet'cha Mr. Ishimaru!" Leon strode forward and extended a hand. "Don't worry, we're not bad influences!" </p><p>  Takaaki cast a weary glance at the boy before taking his hand and shaking it. His judgemental eyes bore into Leon's soul, and he felt like he was being pulled apart and dissected. He let go and pulled his hand away quickly. </p><p>  "You say you're not a bad influence, yet you go around dressing like that." Takaaki remarked with a deadpan expression. "So many piercings. And that red hair does not look natural." </p><p>  <em>Ouch</em>. Leon frowned slightly but forced his mouth to curve upwards. He can't disappoint Taka's father already! <em>But does he have to be so critical? </em></p><p>  Now Mondo sees where Taka gets his judging from. Actually, with them standing side by side, he could see a striking resemblance only an idiot could miss. Too bad Mondo was an idiot. </p><p>  "Father! Don't be rude!" Taka scolded him. </p><p>  "Uh, n-nice to meet you too, Mr. Ishimaru!" Mondo blurted out quickly, sweating nervously. </p><p>  "You know we know each other, Oowada." Takaaki delivered bluntly. </p><p>  Mondo's shoulders stiffened. "R-right..." </p><p>  "Oh, you know each other?" Taka grinned, bouncing a little on his heels. "Great!" </p><p>  <em>Yeah, great... </em>Mondo thought bitterly.</p><p>  "Hey Ishi, you done with dinner yet?" Leon asked, hooking his arm with Taka's. Takaaki glared. </p><p>  "Nearly! Just give me a few more minutes for the final touches!" Taka patted Leon's shoulder and smiled at Mondo. Mondo's face flushed a deep red, and Takaaki took notice of that. "I hope you both will enjoy what I made for you!" Taka slipped away from Leon and disappeared back into the kitchen. </p><p>  Takaaki made sure he was out of ear shot before turning to the two boys, clenching a fist and pointing an accusatory finger in their direction. "I don't know what your intentions with my son are, but if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will make sure your bodies will never be found." On that terrifying note, he disappeared down the hallway, leaving a stunned Mondo and Leon in the living room. </p><p>  "S-so, what a dilf, am I right?" Leon forced an awkward smile on his face. </p><p>  "Oh God man, shut up." Mondo buried his face in his hands. "That went fuckin' terribly." </p><p>  Leon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I make jokes when I'm nervous." He stepped closer to Mondo, wanting to hold his hand but holding himself back. "Uh, so you guys know each other?" </p><p>  "Didn'tcha see his uniform? He's a cop, and I'm a gang leader. Use that one brain cell o' yers and connect the dots." </p><p>  Leon stared dumbfounded for a moment before his eyes lit up with realization. "Oh. <em>Ooohhh</em>." A lop-sided smile spread on his face. "Oh, you're <em>fucked</em>." </p><p>  Mondo glared and gritted his teeth. "Thanks fer the reassurance." </p><p>  Leon held his hands behind his head and laughed. "You're welcome! It's my specialty." He winked suggestively. "But hey man, my offer from earlier still stands." </p><p>  "Yer not gonna be my rebound." </p><p>  Leon sighed dramatically. "Fine." He dropped his hands and nudged Mondo with his elbow. "Hey, since he knows all about you, ya think he'd give me a chance with Ishi?" </p><p>  "Shut up!" Mondo grabbed Leon by the shoulders and started shaking him violently. "Don't even joke about that!" </p><p>  Leon laughed, grabbing his wrists. "I'm just kidding man!" He winked and stuck out his tongue. "You know I've only got eyes for you~!" </p><p>  Mondo paused and his face turned red. He let go, looking away quickly and obscuring his face with a hand. "Now that I know yer bi, I won't ever know whether yer jokin' or not." </p><p>  Shit, did he take him seriously? "Like I said, I'm always joking! When'd you start turning into Taka?" </p><p>  "I know how to take a joke!" Mondo exclaimed, looking away and lowering his voice. "I find Taka's obliviousness cute, y'know." </p><p>  "Of course you do, Simp." </p><p>  "Says the simp!" </p><p>  "Dinner's ready!" Taka called from the kitchen. Mondo and Leon looked at each other before wandering in.</p><p>  Leon's eyes lit up as they landed on the food that Taka made for them. It looked delicious, and he could already feel his mouth watering. </p><p>  "There wasn't much to work with, so I did my best!" Taka explained, tilting his head slightly. "Since the table we have is big enough for only two people, and we'll have to eat in the living room, as indecent as that is." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it can't be helped." </p><p>  "We don't mind, Kyoudai." Mondo smiled softly. "As long as I can eat yer cookin', I'm fine with anythin'." </p><p>  "I'm glad you feel that way, Kyoudai!" Taka pulled Mondo into a brief hug before dispatching and stopping at the entrance of the kitchen. "I'll go get my father, can you two take the food into the living room and set everything up for me?" </p><p>  "For you, <em>anything</em>." Leon let slip. <em>Fuck</em>. "I-I mean, y'know, since you cooked for us and everything." <em>Nice save, Kuwata. </em></p><p>  "Making a promise like that is a dangerous thing, Kuwata-kun! You're lucky I have no ill intentions!" Taka laughed, leaving the room and taking off down the hallway. </p><p>  Mondo and Leon took all the plates, bowls, cups, and silverware into the living room. They set it on the coffee table, and they sat criss-cross on the floor. Their knees brushed for a moment and Mondo moved away a little, much to Leon's dismay. Taka returned with his father, having changed out of his uniform and into a white button up and black slacks. Mondo sat up and straightened his back, as painful and annoying as it felt. But he had to be on his very best behavior! </p><p>  Takaaki smiled softly at the food on the table and patted Taka's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "Looks great Kiyotaka, but you know you don't have to cook dinner every day." </p><p>  Taka smiled, giggling softly. "I want to!" </p><p>  Takaaki sighed. "You're too good a son." </p><p>  Taka laughed and pulled his father over to sit on the opposite side of Mondo and Leon. Takaaki sat, the warmth in his gaze gone as his sight fell upon the two troublemakers his son called friends. They started eating and it didn't take Takaaki long to start interrogating the two. </p><p>  "So, how did you two become my son's friends?" He demanded in that scary, rough voice he has. </p><p>  "Oh, Kyoudai and I hashed out our differences in a sauna!" Taka answered for them. "Leon and I had a pleasant conversation in the school's library a few days ago!" </p><p>  "Uh, I think he was asking us, dude." Leon laughed around a mouthful of food. </p><p>  "Oh! Sorry!" Taka laughed too, and Mondo couldn't help but smile softly at the sound. "I just get excited talking about you two!" </p><p>  Takaaki grimaced slightly. Leon leaned forward, setting his head on his hand. </p><p>  "D'awwh, you're so cute sometimes, Kiyo!" He cooed. </p><p>  "I am? I think you're cute too, Leon!" </p><p>  Leon blinked in confusion before he stuttered and started stuffing his face with food to distract himself from the raging blush on his face. Mondo glared at Leon, envy in his eyes. He looked away and started stuffing his face as well. He wanted to be complimented by Taka too... </p><p>  "Calm down you two, you'll get stomach aches!" Taka warned, but neither of them stopped.</p><p>  "Don't pay them mind, Kiyotaka, they are just high school boys after all. High school boys have no manners." Takaaki delivered, patting Taka's shoulder and taking a small sip of his drink. </p><p>  "We got manners!" Mondo shouted, slamming his bowl down as a few pieces of food flew out of his mouth. </p><p>  "Don't speak with your mouth full, Oowada-kun!" Taka scolded before turning to his father and laughing. "I guess you're right!" </p><p>  <em>Fuck this is going terribly. </em>Mondo thought, feeling panic creep up his spine. </p><p>  "Isn't Ishi also a high school boy too though?" Leon questioned, quirking a suspicious brow at Takaaki.</p><p>  "Obviously, but he's also my son. And my son is perfect." </p><p>  "Damn right." Mondo mumbled.</p><p>  "What was that Kyoudai?"</p><p>  "N-nothin' Kyoudai!" </p><p>  Leon snickered, hiding his smile behind his drink. It was cute, seeing how easily Mondo got flustered. He wished he could be the reason to fluster him like that. </p><p>  "You have a strange taste in friends, Kiyotaka." Takaaki commented. Jeez, right in front of them? So mean... </p><p>  "Maybe." Taka agreed, and Leon's jaw dropped in pure betrayal. "But I enjoy their company very much!" </p><p>  Takaaki looked at the two before looking back at Taka. "If you say so."</p><p>  After dinner, Mondo and Leon helped pick up everything. They washed and dried their plates and put them away, Takaaki watching them the whole time. After saying their goodbyes, they left. </p><p>  Leon walked close to Mondo, a question hanging off the tip of his tongue, but he was unable to voice it. He looked up at the biker out of the corner of his eye, playing with his belt to preoccupy his hands. It was only when Mondo got on his bike that he was able to get it out. </p><p>  "Uh, Mondo? Can I ask you something real quick?" He shut his eyes tight and tilted his head away from the taller boy. His heart beat fast and heavy against his ribcage, and he suddenly felt like he was losing air. </p><p>  "Huh? Sure." Mondo replied, bewildered by how anxious his friend looked. "Ya can ask me anythin'." He added softly.  </p><p>  Leon clenched his fists, still looking away from Mondo. "C-can we talk about the kiss earlier?" </p><p>  Mondo was silent and stiff. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking away. Gritting his teeth, he looked back at Leon. "Ya seem really nervous right now, man." </p><p>  He opened his eyes hesitantly, but he still wasn't able to look at Mondo directly. "Is-is that a yes?" </p><p>  "No, it's just-" Mondo sighed again, kicking the leg of his motorcycle up and using his leg to hold it up. "I don't wanna talk about this right now." </p><p>  "Oh, okay." Leon forced out, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. "Okay. Yeah, no, that's cool." </p><p>  "Yeah, okay. I'm, uh, gonna go home now."</p><p>  "Okay." He sucked in his breath and watched as Mondo revved his engine and sped off without another word. </p><p>  Leon hurried to his car, unlocking it and starting it up. He started driving, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes like rivers. His throat was closing up fast and his vision became so blurry with tears he had to pull over onto the side of the road. He leaned his forehead on the wheel, sobbing. He knew it. He fucking knew it. He fucked up. He fucked up he fucked up he fucked up. </p><p>  He ruined his relationship with Mondo. </p><p>
  <em>  No wonder you can't keep friends. Everyone's going to hate you eventually. Everyone's going to regret ever giving you the time of day. </em>
</p><p>  Maybe he should back off. From everyone. </p><p>  He eventually got home and immediately got yelled at by his parents, but he wasn't listening to a thing they said. He knew it was something about not telling them that he'd be gone for dinner, but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to get up to his room and sleep. Sleep off the day's struggles and die. Hopefully. </p><p>  He went to bed that night, hoping he wouldn't wake up the next morning. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Much to Leon's dismay, he did wake up the next morning. He grabbed his phone and slid it off the nightstand and brought it close to his face to check his social media when he noticed he'd gotten a text.</p><p>Daddy Rules: <em>Good morning Leon, and I hope this message finds you in high spirits! I hope you slept well last night! Greet the day with a smile, because I believe in you! I am excited to see you at school!</em></p><p>
  <em>  God this man is practically begging me to wife him up.</em>
</p><p>  Leon got up and went about his daily routine, and when he got in his car, decided he wouldn't be going to school. He took out his phone and called Kazuichi because he didn't want to skip <em>alone</em>. That'd be boring as hell. The moment he pressed the call button, a wave of guilt overcame him. How dare he inconvenience Kaz by asking him for something so selfish? He should just jump into a hole and die.</p><p>  "Yo. Whatcha calling me so early for?"</p><p>  "Wanna skip?"</p><p>  "Hell yeah."</p><p>  "Cool. I'll pick you up."</p><p>  Leon hung up and banged his forehead on the steering wheel. God he's so fucking stupid. Now he's gotta go inconvenience Kaz <em>even more</em>. <em>God</em> he's such a fucking screw up.</p><p>  He knew the directions to Kaz's house like it was the back of his hand. They were best friends after all, and Leon couldn't count the amount of times he drove over because of Kaz's shitty dad. Leon hated his own dad, but Kaz's dad was way worse. </p><p>  He arrived, and Kazuichi was already standing on the side of the road. He opened the door and plopped himself down into the passenger's seat.</p><p>  "Hey." Kaz greeted.</p><p>  "Hey." Leon replied, not looking at him. Kaz closed the door and put his bag in the backseat.</p><p>  "Any reason you wanted to skip today?" Kaz asked, bracing himself as Leon started driving.</p><p>  Leon drove slowly, trying to alleviate the affects motion sickness had on Kaz's body. "Yeah. But we can talk about that later?" Talking would only distract Kaz from keeping the contents of his stomach inside, and Leon really didn't want vomit all over his dashboard again. That and he wanted to delay this talk for a bit longer. </p><p>  Kaz looked at him for a long time before looking straight ahead at the road. "Sure man."</p><p>  Leon drove them around for a bit before driving back to his home. With his parents gone now, they'd have the whole house to themselves. When they got inside, the aspiring musician collapsed on the couch with a drama only he could achieve. Kaz sat next to him, tapping his fingers on his knees.</p><p>  "So, what's up?" He questioned with a small tilt of his head.</p><p>  "I fucked up."</p><p>  "How?"</p><p>  "I accidentally sorta kissed Mondo, and I think he hates me now."</p><p>  "Why do you think that?"</p><p>  Leon sat up suddenly, flexing his fingers in frustration. "Th-the way he looked at me! He looked so uncomfortable!" He buried his face in his hands and felt tears prick the edges of his eyes. Man, when did he become such a crybaby? "He-he fucking hates me! I know it!"</p><p>  "Hey, hey, calm down." Kazuichi wrapped his arm around Leon's shoulders. "Tell me exactly what happened."</p><p>  Leon did. And by the end of the explanation, he was a sobbing and hiccuping mess.</p><p>  "Well, it was an accident, right? Just apologize and get it over with."</p><p>  "I-I can't do that."</p><p>  "Why not?"</p><p>  "Because! He'll get suspicious! He'll know I have feelings for him!"</p><p>  "Why would he think that?"</p><p>  Leon shifted uncomfortably, looking away shamefully. "Well, I mean, I always put up this front around them. Around everybody, actually. Flirty and confident. I-I always make these gay ass remarks and pass them off as jokes so they won't know how I actually feel about them." </p><p>  "He won't be suspicious if you apologize for making him uncomfortable." He grinned, giving Leon's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Then you can continue pining for them! All's well that ends well."</p><p>  "I can't 'continue pining for them.' I'm not even supposed to be pining for them in the first place!" He tugged on his sleeves and gritted his teeth. "I think I'm just gonna have to accept that neither of them will ever love me the way I love them. I have to accept the fact that I'm just an unlov-eable piece of human gar-bage." More tears poured out of his eyes as his voice cracked, and he hid his face, trying to keep some of his pride.</p><p>  "Hey! Hey, look at me!"</p><p>  Leon sniffled as he turned his head to meet Kazuichi's gaze.</p><p>  "You are my very best friend, and I hate seeing you like this. You're fucking amazing, and if they can't see that, then that's their fault." He wrapped his arms around Leon and pulled him close. Leon, taken aback, didn't hug back immediately, and when he did, he never wanted to let go or be let go. He buried his face in Kaz's shoulder, a pang of guilt shooting through him as he realized that his shirt's gonna be ruined by his pathetic crying. He'd have to apologize later.</p><p>  "You're like. Super amazing! Okay? Don't forget that!" Kaz squeezed him, petting the top of his head. "But maybe you should stop putting that front up, huh? Let them see the real you, and maybe they'll come to love you like you love them."</p><p>  "I-I just told you I can't do that!"</p><p>  "Why not?"</p><p>  "I don't wanna be a home wrecker!"</p><p>  "What if there's an option where you don't <em>have</em> to be a home wrecker?"</p><p>  Leon let go and sat back, staring quizzically at Kaz. "What do you mean?"</p><p>  "A polyamorous relationship. Or poly for short." He answered simply, scratching his chin with a finger. "I've been thinking about it for a while considering how many guys I've got the hots for. I'd have to talk about it with Hajime though."</p><p>  "That could only happen if they're on board with it, and if they love me enough to even try." Leon fell back against the couch, laying his legs on Kazuichi's lap. He stared up at the ceiling, crossing his hands across his belly. "And I already know for sure that they'd never love me." He'd stopped crying at this point, a dull feeling of defeat and acceptance settling deep in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if the feeling was welcome or not. </p><p>  There was another reason he couldn't possibly pursue a relationship with either boy. Ever since <em>Junko</em>, he'd been terrified of getting close to anyone like that again. If he gets into another relationship, he knows it'll end in disaster. He knows he'll hurt them, because he's a fuck up, and he ruins everything. </p><p>  "Dude! Shut up!" Kaz exclaimed, scaring Leon so bad he flinched. He looked at him with wide eyes. "If I hear you talk shit about yourself one more time, I'm driving a nail straight through your head!"</p><p>  "Do it pussy, I'm better off dead anyway."</p><p>  Kaz grabbed Leon by his shirt collar and pulled him so close to his face, Leon thought he was about to kiss him. Leon blinked once in confusion, before a smirk broke out on his face.</p><p>  "I know we used to date and all, but I thought we already agreed that we didn't have feelings for each other. And don't you already have a boyfriend?"</p><p>  "I am going to bite your piercing off."</p><p>  "Damn, that's kinda hot-"</p><p>  Kaz chomped down on his labret piercing and started trying to tear it out, and Leon screamed and started flailing around. Kaz let go, and Leon fell back on the couch, covering his mouth and glaring at him. The redhead flipped him off with his free hand, and the mechanic threw his hands in the air innocently.</p><p>  "Don't get mad at me! I told you I was gonna do it!"</p><p>  "Eat my ass."</p><p>  "No thanks." Kaz laughed, sitting back. "But seriously man, be more honest with your feelings, and maybe they'll start crushing on you too."</p><p>  "Don't give me advice when you just tried to rip my piercing out with your damn shark teeth!"</p><p>  He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Your fault for shitting on yourself."</p><p>  "Jeez, I get it!" Leon sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Love yourself or something."</p><p>  "Exactly." Kaz smiled, satisfied.</p><p>  "Fine, if I hear you talk shit about yourself, I am legally allowed to rip out your stupid little braid with my bare hands." He stuck his tongue out teasingly as he flicked Kaz's braid.</p><p>  "Damn, I better watch myself!"</p><p>  "Exactly motherfucker!"</p><p>~~~</p><p>  Mondo didn't know what he was doing, but honestly, when does he ever? </p><p>  He was standing outside Taka's house at 7 AM in the <em>fucking</em> <em>morning</em>  waiting to take his bro to school on his motorcycle. He'd even bought helmets on his way home last night! He was tired as fuck; he's never gotten up so early before in his life. His eyelids felt so heavy. What if Taka didn't even wanna get on the motorcycle with him? What if this was all for nothing? </p><p>  Well, he's here now. Might as well commit. </p><p>  Finally, after standing outside and trying not to fall asleep for like ten minutes, Taka came outside. He shouted a quick farewell to his father as he left, closing the door behind him. Mondo watched as Taka's gaze quickly shifted to meet his, and Taka's eyes sparkled.</p><p>  "Hey Kyoudai!" Mondo greeted, stepping forward to meet Taka.</p><p>  "Good morning Kyoudai! What are you doing here?" Taka bounced forward, taking Mondo's hands in his own. Mondo's face went red as Taka intertwined their fingers, and he looked away quickly.</p><p>  "I-I just came to drive ya to school!" He exclaimed.</p><p>  "You got up so early just for me?" The shorter boy was looking up with Mondo with big, teary eyes. </p><p>
  <em>  Cute cute cute cute cute cute.</em>
</p><p>  His voice rose. "I-I guess ya can say that!"</p><p>  "Great! If you start getting up so early more often, perhaps you'll make it to school on time more! I'm proud to see my work ethic rubbing off on you!" Taka laughed and bounced on his heels. Mondo's brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>  "Uh, sure, yeah. That's the reason." He took his hands away and handed Taka a helmet. "Put this on and we can get goin'."</p><p>  "Thank you Kyoudai!" Taka strapped the helmet on, and Mondo helped him onto the motorcycle and got on himself. Taka looked around quizzically. "Where is the seatbelt?"</p><p>  Mondo smiled as he strapped on his own helmet. "There is no seatbelt."</p><p>  "What?" Taka gasped. "How do you stay on?"</p><p>  "Ya hold on." Mondo revved the engine and Taka screamed, wrapping his arms tightly around Mondo's waist. He buried his face in the taller boy's back as he started driving. Mondo couldn't help but stiffen and grit his teeth as he did his best to not let out a girlish squeal. Taka's grip around him tightened as he started driving, and his legs hugged the sides of the bike as if he would be thrown off at any second. He drove slowly, doing his best to not give Taka a heart attack, but the noirette's grip did not loosen in the slightest.</p><p>  Even when they got to the school, Taka didn't let go. Mondo twisted backwards and strained his neck to look at him. "We're here now, Kyoudai." Mondo laughed, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Ya can let go."</p><p>  Taka was trembling, but he let his arms fall limp and slowly lifted his head. Tears were spilling out of his eyes and his bottom lip was shaking just as much as he was. Mondo immediately panicked.</p><p>  "I got us here safe! Look! We're alive!" Mondo stood. He grabbed Taka's upper arms and squeezed as he gazed into the other boy's eyes. "I'm here. Wouldn't letcha fall on my watch."</p><p>  Taka sniffled and grabbed Mondo's wrists and squeezed back. "I-I'm sorry Kyoudai! I just thought I was going to fall off and die, and then I'd never see you again!"</p><p>  Mondo laughed breathlessly. "I already told ya, I wouldn't let that happen." He let go and stood up straight, holding out a hand. "Lemme help ya down, and we can get goin'."</p><p>  They took off their helmets and put them on the bike, hoping no one would steal them or else he'd be beyond pissed, and went into the school. Taka chattered about classes and other related things. He talked about an assignment he's excited for, and Mondo couldn't understand how anyone could be excited about a <em>school assignment</em>, but he enjoyed listening to Taka anyway.</p><p>  They got breakfast and sat at a table alone where they continued to talk. That's when Mondo decided to take Leon's advice and ask Taka out on a date but not really a date. It was either now or never. </p><p>  "He-hey, so Kyoudai," Mondo played with his fingers and looked everywhere but at Taka's face. "Uh, d'ya maybe wanna, I dunno, hang out this weekend?"</p><p>  "I would love to hang out with you this weekend, Kyoudai!" Taka grinned excitedly, flapping his hands.</p><p>  "C-cool!" Mondo grew stiff as his mind blanked. He should suggest for them something to do, but Mondo's never been on a date-but-not-really-a-date before! He's never even been on a normal date! He really should've talked through this idea with Leon before jumping into it.</p><p>  Speaking of which, Mondo did think about Leon last night. Specifically that kiss and how it made him feel inside. It made him feel mushy and soft, just like Taka made him feel. But he didn't know if he had a crush on him. He'd need to talk to him before that theory is confirmed. But why the hell would be developing feelings <em>now</em>? Maybe since his gay awakening, he started noticing guys more?</p><p>  He can admit, Leon is very fun to be around. Yeah, he gets on his nerves sometimes and likes pushing buttons, but he's a good friend and always tries to help whenever he can. Mondo admired his ability to make people laugh and his ability to subtly show his support for his friends. Leon allowed Mondo to let loose around him, and Mondo really appreciated that. Most of all, Leon was really, really attractive. Like. <em>Smoking</em>.</p><p>  But if Mondo was attracted to Leon in the same way he's attracted to Taka, how is he supposed to choose between the two? If he's always been in love with Leon and didn't know until today, then should he choose Leon since he was technically in love with him first? Or should he choose Taka, because he's in love with him more? Is he in love with the two of them <em>equally</em>? </p><p>  "Do you have anything in mind for what we'll do?" Taka asked, bringing Mondo back from his thoughts about Leon.</p><p>  Mondo blinked twice as he tried to think of something, but he came up short. "Uhh, not really. I kinda wanna take ya on another motorcycle ride, maybe 'round town or somethin'."</p><p>  "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Kyoudai!"</p><p>  Mondo blinked once before Taka's reply registered. "Huh? It does?"</p><p>  "Now that I've calmed down, I found riding was a lot of fun! I would love to ride with you again."</p><p>  Mondo's face got hot suddenly, and he waved his hand around. "Heh, knew ya'd love it!"</p><p>  "We're not riding with your gang though, are we?" Taka questioned wearily, quirking a brow. </p><p>  Mondo got really excited at the idea and pumped his fists. "If ya want to! I'd love it if you met my gang! Bet they'll love ya too!"</p><p>  "While I would love to meet your friends, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. The Ultimate Moral Compass can't be seen hanging out with a gang, after all!"</p><p>  "Yer hangin' out with a gang leader, how much worse can it get?" Mondo laughed, elbowing Taka teasingly.</p><p>  "I guess you are right, but you are my also my bro!"</p><p>  Bro.</p><p>
  <em>  Yeah, that's all I am to ya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Can't get my hopes up.</em>
</p><p>  Mondo sucked in a breath and set his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand."Yer so simple minded, huh, Kyoudai?"</p><p>    "Is that an insult?"</p><p>  "No, no, o' course not! I just thought it was cute-" Mondo immediately covered his mouth when he said that. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit.</p><p>  "Cute? That's the second time I've been called cute in the last twenty-four hours!" Taka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what the reason for that is."</p><p>  "Ah, it's prolly nothin'. Don't worry 'bout it Kyoudai."</p><p>  "If you say so, Kyoudai!"</p><p>  In times like this, Mondo was glad Taka was so dense. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW! Breakdown, panic attack, internalized homophobia<br/>Things are getting interesting &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Taka was worried when Leon didn't walk through the door for class. He wondered if he had a part to play into why the baseball star wasn't here. Mondo made it here, so why wasn't the redhead here? After class, Taka decided to ask Mondo if he knew where he was.</p><p>  "Kyoudai, do you know why Leon isn't here?"</p><p>  "No idea. He didn't tell me anythin'." Mondo answered, looking around like he was searching for the shorter boy. "He's prob'ly skippin'."</p><p>  "Well that's no good!" Taka barked, holding his head high. "If he thinks he can escape his responsibilities, then he's dead wrong!"</p><p>  "What, you gonna bring him his homework or somethin'?" Mondo smiled with obvious humor in his voice, as if underestimating Taka's dedication and ability.</p><p>  "That's exactly what I'll do!"</p><p>  "Oh. Shit."</p><p>  "Language, Kyoudai!"</p><p>  "Sorry, sorry!" Mondo laughed, patting Taka's shoulder. "But hey, I can drive ya to his house if ya want."</p><p>"That would be very convenient, as I do not know where he lives! Thank you Kyoudai!"</p><p>  Mondo's eyes softened. "No problem."</p><p>  During free period, Taka sought out all of Leon's teachers and collected his homework. His bag would be heavier than normal, but it was okay, because as long as he could get the work to Leon, everything would be worth it. After attending the rest of his classes, he met up with Mondo outside.</p><p>  "So ya still gonna swing by Leon's place?" Mondo asked.</p><p>  "Of course! I meant it when I said I would bring all of his work to him!" Taka scolded lightly. "No one is weaseling their way out of their responsibilities if I can't help it!"</p><p>  "He's not gonna do the work anyway." Mondo handed him his helmet, and Taka took it graciously.</p><p>  "Then I will force him!"</p><p>  Mondo sighed and shook his head. "If ya think ya can, go ahead." He strapped on his helmet.</p><p>  "Will you be joining us, Kyoudai?" Taka strapped on his own helmet as Mondo swung his leg across the seat of his motorcycle.</p><p>  "Ah, no, I gotta gang meetin'. Gotta be there."</p><p>  Taka climbed on as well, securing his bag and wrapping his arms around Mondo's belly. Mondo stiffened. "That's okay then, I understand!" He pressed his cheek against the delinquent's back. "I hope you all have a fun time doing legal things then."</p><p>  Mondo laughed too loudly and shouted as he revved up the engine and kicked back the leg stand. "YEAH! ME TOO!"</p><p>  They started driving, and Taka was able to watch all the buildings fly by this time. The colors blended together, and Taka noticed that Mondo was going faster this time. Was he purposely going slow before? How thoughtful!</p><p>  Taka smiled and gently leaned closer, snuggling his body against Mondo's. He couldn't help but appreciate how built he was. He could clearly feel every muscle in Mondo's back being so pressed up against him like this. He liked being close to the delinquent. He couldn't exactly explain why it was so nice, but it left him with a warm feeling in his stomach and a newfound energy in his step. Taka tightened his grip slightly, just so he could feel his kyoudai's abs better. A beautiful, well defined six pack. As well as a bodacious chest, but Taka didn't want to touch that without permission.</p><p>  They finally stopped and Mondo helped Taka off the motorcycle. The prefect handed Mondo his helmet as he adjusted the strap of his bag. He noticed Leon's car in the driveway, so he had to have been home. "Thank you for driving me, Kyoudai!"</p><p>  "No problem, Kyoudai!" Mondo looked past Taka at Leon's house. "Text me later when you find out if he's good or not."</p><p>  "Of course!" Taka promised, bouncing on his heels. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to!" He turned around and started towards the door.</p><p>  "Wait!"</p><p>  Taka froze in place and turned around. Mondo looked startled, like he didn't mean to say anything, and he relaxed and rubbed the back of his neck. He averted his gaze and chewed on his bottom lip.</p><p>  "Go easy on 'im, yeah?"</p><p>  Taka smiled softly. Mondo cared a lot, even when he tried not to make it seem like he did. "I will do my best." He answered sincerely, turning back around and walking to the porch.</p><p>  He heard Mondo drive off, and he lifted his hand to knock on the door. He gave two strong knocks and stood back a little. Taka looked up at his house, admiring how much better it looked than his own. Two stories and with a clean paint job. He wondered when the last time his house got a new paint job. Probably not for several years.</p><p>  Taka lifted his hand to knock again when someone opened the door. A shorter, brighter person stood in the way of the punk he was expecting. Taka blinked in confusion as he made eye contact with the upperclassman.</p><p>  "What are you doing here?" Taka asked with a tilt of his head. "Where's Leon?"</p><p>  "Inside." Kazuichi leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "But I could ask you the same thing. Whatcha want with my bestie?"</p><p>  "I've come to bring him his homework and help out if needed."</p><p>  "He's not interested in homework man, I think you're just wasting your time here."</p><p>  "I never waste time! Now can you please let me inside?"</p><p>  Kazuichi sighed and reluctantly led him inside. Taka looked around in admiration, feeling a slight twinge of jealously that Leon lived in such a nice home. They came upon the living room, where Leon was laying across the couch and watching a movie in nothing but a shirt and sweatpants. Leon immediately perked up at the new soul in the room.</p><p>  "Kiyo!" He sat up and patted the seat next to him. "What's up?"</p><p>  Taka denied the invitation. "You skipped school, Kuwata-kun! I've come to bring you your homework."</p><p>  "Sorry man, me and Kaz were just having a bro day to ourselves. Ya know, making out and watching movies." Leon's eyes grew wide as they focused on something beside Taka. Taka glanced to the side to see Kazuichi mouthing something to the punk, and Leon rolled his eyes in response. "Or, I mean, I wasn't feeling well."</p><p>  "Oh no! Are you sick?" Taka covered his mouth as he leaned forward to press his palm against Leon's forehead, but the redhead leaned back and waved his hands in front of his chest before he could check.</p><p>  "No, no! Like." Leon pointed to his head. "Sick in here."</p><p>  Taka's eyes blew wide. "<em>Cancer? Dementia?</em>"</p><p>  "No, you idiot!" Kaz exclaimed suddenly. "Mental health crisis! I was here as his moral support."</p><p>  Taka relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief as Leon laughed and nodded to confirm Kaz's statement. "Oh, I'm so glad it was nothing so serious." Suddenly Taka's eyes went wide again. "Wait, that is still serious! Kuwata-kun, why didn't you tell me? Or Mondo? We were very worried!" He turned to Kaz. "And while I don't appreciate you calling me an idiot, I must commend you for being willing to skip school to help your friend out in a time of need!"</p><p>  Kaz's eyes widened slightly, and he looked away with a small grin. "Heh, no sweat off my back."</p><p>  Taka turned back to Leon and sat next to him, seizing his arm and holding it tight. "You must inform us when you are not feeling good, Kuwata-kun! Though I don't agree that you skipped school for this, I understand why you felt you had to!"</p><p>  "Give him a break man, he wasn't doing so hot!" Kaz defended immediately. "If all you're gonna do is lecture and lecture some more, I suggest fucking off!"</p><p>  "Hey man, it's fine." Leon interjected, and Taka only just noticed how worn out he both looked and sounded. Something happened, and he hoped Leon would open up about it. "I don't mind. He's passionate is all."</p><p>  Now Leon was coming to his defense? After he so rudely reprimanded him for something everyone, including himself, struggles with? He can be so insensitive sometimes...</p><p>  "No, Leon, it's not fine." Taka sighed, holding Leon's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I rudely barged into your home and started scolding you for something I had no idea about. I'm sorry." His grip tightened slightly as his eyes started watering. "Please forgive me and allow me to help you through whatever pain you're going through right now!"</p><p>  Leon smiled as he brought his free hand up to catch the falling tears from Taka's eyes. He wiped them away with the gentleness of a mama bird caring for her babies. He leaned in slightly, making eye contact. "I already told you man, it's fine."</p><p>  Taka sniffled a little but stopped arguing. Leon turned to Kaz with a small tilt of his head. "You should get going now, Kaz. Want me to drive you home real quick?"</p><p>  "Nah, I'll walk. My stomach will probably explode if I get in that car again with all the cokes I drank." Kaz shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "I get it though. See ya tomorrow, Rockstar."</p><p>  "You too, Tinker. Thanks for everything today."</p><p>  "Anytime."</p><p>  Kazuichi left, leaving the two classmates alone in the house. Taka was about to speak when Leon stood and stretched his back. "Let's get to my room. My parents'll be home soon, and I really don't wanna deal with their bitching right now." Taka stood as well, tugging on his sleeves and biting the inside of his cheek. "You can go ahead and get upstairs, I'm gonna clean up a bit here."</p><p>  Taka nodded and started upstairs. He looked around a bit and found Leon's room easily, as it was marked in a big black sign with the name "LEON" spelled out in red. He hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside, immediately noticing the stark difference between this room and the rest of the house. While the rest of the house was bathed in a formal and almost elegant feel, this room reeked of teenage angst. It was just like Leon's presence at Hope's Peak almost. Everywhere he went, he just carried the embodiment of teen spirit.</p><p>  That's what must be so charming about him.</p><p>  Taka looked around at the red walls that just barely peeked out from behind the dozens and dozens of posters. Hollywood Undead, Nirvana, Sex Pistols, and Guns N Roses were some of the many words that adorned them, and Taka could only assume they were all the names of bands. There was an unmade bed with a black comforter and white sheets that looked soft to the touch. A red guitar was displayed next to a black desk and a black chair and sheet music adorned the desk in an unorganized mess. The closet was overflowing with clothes and his shelves and drawer were in the same unkempt, disheveled state. Crumpled up paper and dirty clothes littered the ground along with writing utensils and even a dirty paper plate.</p><p>  Taka felt like the room itself was screaming at him to get out.</p><p>  He set down his bag and couldn't help himself. He quickly started picking up trash and organizing things to the best of his ability. He had barely gotten started when Leon entered the room.</p><p>  "I see you've made yourself at home." Leon chuckled, plopping himself down on the bed that Taka <em>just</em> made.</p><p>  "I'm sorry Leon, I just couldn't stand by as the state of your room deteriorated! I don't know how you find anything in this mess!" Taka scolded, separating the sheet music in what he thought was in the correct stacks.</p><p>  "It's called organized chaos, my friend."</p><p>  Taka sighed as sat next to Leon, peering at him worriedly. He wanted to give him his full attention, so he couldn't attend to his room like he wanted. "Are you okay?" He blurted.</p><p>  "I am now. Earlier though? Not so much." Leon pointed to his guitar. "Wanna hear me play?"</p><p>  "I-uh-" Taka was thrown off by the sudden change in topic. Maybe playing would make him feel better, so he decided that, "Yes, I would love to."</p><p>  He stood and sauntered over to the instrument, falling back into his chair as he picked it up from its stand. "I'm not really that good yet, but I'm learning. Ibuki says I got potential." He started strumming some chords as he tuned. "Hey, you got a crush on anyone?"</p><p>  "Uh, no, I don't believe I do." Taka was about to ask why the hopping around topics before Leon cut him off.</p><p>  "'Cause I have a crush. Two, actually."</p><p>  Taka wasn't really that intrigued, but he felt obligated to ask. "Who?"</p><p>  "You." Leon strummed a chord rather loudly before stopping it suddenly by pressing his fingers down on the strings. "Not telling you the other person, though."</p><p>  ...</p><p>  What? What did he say?</p><p>  You? <em>Me</em>? He <em>what</em>?</p><p>  "E-excuse me, can you repeat that?" Taka asked, his voice shaking slightly.</p><p>  "Yeah, I have a crush on you." Leon strummed another few strings. "Not gonna act on it though, because someone else already has a crush on you."</p><p>  Taka was silent as he processed this new information. Never before in his life did he think anyone would ever be interested in him, and never before in his life did he think two people would <em>simultaneously</em> be interested in him. Never before in his life did he ever think about romance or the likes, other than he knew he had to get married to a woman and have children with her sometime in the future.</p><p>  But in those two people, at least one of them is romantically interested in guys. Interested in <em>him</em>. Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The poor, socially stunted hall monitor.</p><p>  He had to admit, it was nice knowing a <em>guy</em> was interested in him. It felt <em>right</em> somehow. Like it was meant to be this way. But he knew it couldn't be this way. It just. Couldn't.</p><p>  Now Taka wasn't totally unexposed to same sex relationships. He was well aware of Sakura and Aoi's more than friendship relationship and Kazuichi's Reserve Course boyfriend, Hajime Hinata. But in the public sense, that kind of relationship with another of the same sex was frowned upon. <em>Especially</em> in the political sense, and Taka was sure to never even get <em>close</em> to his dream if he were to have a boyfriend.</p><p>  Wait, why would he even consider having a boyfriend? <em>I'm straight, aren't I?</em></p><p>  "U-um..." Taka's brain was running a mile a minute, but he didn't wanna leave Leon high and dry. "Ah, wh-who's the other person?"</p><p>  Leon gazed at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm can't tell you that."</p><p>  "Oh, uh, okay..."</p><p>  Taka went silent again, and Leon sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>  "Don't tell me you're <em>homophobic</em>."</p><p>  "No!" Taka didn't know what that word meant, but the way the punk said it made it sound bad. He quickly fumbled for an excuse. "I-I just thought you were interested in girls?"</p><p>  "I'm interested in both. I'm bisexual." He leaned on his guitar casually. How could he be so casual in a situation like this? <em>No, look at his shoulders, he's tense. He's scared. Worried.</em></p><p>  Worried. Worried. Worried.</p><p>  Taka felt like his heart was going to explode out of his ribcage, and like his stomach would rip itself apart. "So, all those jokes you made about kissing me, were real? You really wanted to really <em>kiss</em> me?"</p><p>  "Yeah, but like I said; not acting on it. I'm not some asshole backstabber."</p><p>  "Is the other person also a boy?"</p><p>  Leon was intrigued now. "Why? Would you be disappointed if it wasn't?" He pointed a finger at Taka's face. "Judging by how red your face is, I think you're <em>hoping</em> it's a guy."</p><p>  "I- I don't..." He fumbled for words, but nothing came up.</p><p>  Looking back on it now, Taka had <em>never</em> been interested in girls. Life with a wife and children never interested him, no matter how many times he'd forced the image into his head. Something's wrong. He needs to have a wife, a woman, in his life. Not a guy. Not Leon. No no no no no no no.</p><p>  Tears started welling in his eyes and his shoulders shook. His throat was closing quickly, and he let out a choked sob, but the tears still didn't fall. He slapped a shaky hand over his mouth.</p><p>  "Hey. Hey! Are you okay?" Leon put the guitar down and rushed to Taka's side, but Taka jumped away when Leon tried to take his hands in his.</p><p>  "Pl-please don't do this..." Taka begged, and Leon furrowed his brows in confusion. "Pl-please... I-I ca-n't..." Tears practically exploded out of his eyes.</p><p>  "Dude, what the hell is-"</p><p>  "Don't! Don't touch me!" Taka was shaking uncontrollably now. He couldn't stop. Something was wrong with him. Something was wrong with him something was wrong something was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong.</p><p>  Leon's face paled. "Wait, Taka, please. Please calm down, let's talk about this." He tried to reason, but Taka wasn't listening. He couldn't. <em>Something was wrong with him</em>.</p><p>  "I-I have to go." <em>Not right</em>. <em>This isn't right.</em> "I'm leaving."</p><p>  Taka turned and left the room quickly, frenzied mind automatically taking him to the front door. Leon tried to protest, but Taka didn't hear. He just threw open the door and left. He didn't know where he was going, and it wasn't until a motorcycle started slowing down next to him did he realize that it was dark now. How long was he wandering like a lost puppy?</p><p>  "Kyoudai? The fuck are ya doin'?" Mondo questioned, and Taka stopped in his tracks.</p><p>  "I don't know." The prefect answered distantly.</p><p>  Mondo pulled the motorcycle over and patted the seat. "Get on." He invited.</p><p>  Taka turned to face him, biting his lip anxiously. He didn't need this right now. He didn't wanna be physically close to another guy until he figured this all out first, but it's his Kyoudai. How could he say no to his Kyoudai?</p><p>  Taka climbed on without a word, and Mondo drove slow.</p><p>  "Ya wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Mondo questioned. Taka pressed his face against his back and shook his head.</p><p>  "A'right, well ya want me to bring ya home?"</p><p>  Taka shook his head again.</p><p>  "A'right. Well. Ya wanna come to my house?"</p><p>
  <em>  Alone. With a boy. In his house.</em>
</p><p>  Taka's face flushed and he quickly shook his head.</p><p>  Mondo didn't reply to this, but Taka was hoping he could just take him somewhere where no one could see him. He didn't need the public eye to have <em>another</em> reason to look down on him.</p><p>  And that Mondo did. They ended up at a nearby beach and Mondo parked his motorcycle. They got off and started walking to the end of the pier. Taka was glad no one was out here tonight.</p><p>  They got to the end and sat at the edge, letting their legs dangle off the side. Taka refused to sit close to Mondo. Mondo was silent, allowing Taka to collect himself before he tried to speak, which Taka was grateful for. He wasn't sure if he should even say anything to the delinquent. Yes, they were bros, but would that change if Taka admitted to him what he couldn't even admit to himself for years? He's not sure if he even can admit it. Maybe he should just pretend and settle down with a woman early. Pretend none of this happened, and he's straight as he always was and always will be.</p><p>  "So, ya wanna talk now?" Mondo asked, staring out over the ocean.</p><p>  "I suppose." He looked down at the water below. "I love the ocean. Did you know that most life on Earth is aquatic?"</p><p>  "That ain't what I meant. How's Leon?"</p><p>  "Leon?" Taka blinked and spoke slowly. "Yes... Yes, he's good. He's fine."</p><p>  Mondo didn't look relieved. "What happened?"</p><p>  "Nothing." Taka answered too fast.</p><p>  "Well obviously somethin's wrong. Ya didn't scold me for not wearing a helmet, and ya didn't even ask for one. That ain't normal."</p><p>  "I said I'm fine, Kyoudai!" Taka looked away, keeping his eyes focused on the waves. He's lying, he knows he is. He feels bad, but Mondo doesn't need to know what happened. "There's nothing to worry about, so you shouldn't worry."</p><p>  "What, ya just can't tell me, is that it? Ya don't trust me enough?" Mondo stood up, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.</p><p>  Taka's eyes widened and he could feel the panic creep up his spine. He whipped his head around to face Mondo, and there was so much hurt and anger clouding his eyes.</p><p>  "No! I didn't say that!" Taka stood too and reached out to him, but Mondo just slapped his hand away. Taka felt his heart shatter. "I-I do trust you! But I can't tell you what happened!"</p><p>  "Well what other reason would there be except ya don't trust me!?" Mondo roared, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.</p><p>  Now Taka was getting angry. "Well, if you'd just listen, then you'd understand!"</p><p>  "Just tell me what's wrong already!"</p><p>  "I can't!"</p><p>  "Why not?!"</p><p>  Taka paused. How could he explain it to Mondo without setting him off further and without outing himself? This is a very... Troubling situation he's gotten himself into.</p><p>  "I just <em>can't,</em> okay? Don't <em>you</em> trust me?"</p><p>  Mondo's nose scrunched up, and he spat. "How can I when you obviously don't?"</p><p>  Taka opened his mouth to speak again but Mondo held up a hand to silence him. Taka closed his mouth and gulped nervously.</p><p>  "You either tell me what the fuck is up or I'm leavin'." </p><p>  If he didn't speak, Mondo would leave. If he did speak, Mondo would leave. So, what was he supposed to do? Speak and lose Mondo? Or not speak and lose Mondo? </p><p>  Or...</p><p>  Could he lie? </p><p>  Mondo let his hand fall, betrayal and hurt making his facial features scrunch up. "I can't fuckin' believe it." </p><p>  Taka wanted to speak, but the words caught in his throat as tears spilled from his eyes. </p><p>  "Fuck this." Mondo turned around without another word and left. Taka watched him leave, his heart twisting painfully in his chest every which way. He fell to his knees, pressed his forehead into the wood, and cried pitifully. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to come out and say that I apologize for absolutely nothing I may have done to you in the previous chapter ^_^ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Mondo knew he was being a dick. He knew he shouldn't have pried so hard, and he knew he shouldn't have gone home and left Taka on the pier all by himself. But who cares, Taka was being the dick first! </p><p>  But...</p><p>  What if Taka really couldn't tell Mondo what was wrong? After all, he's got a secret he can't tell anyone. But is Taka's secret really as bad as murder? </p><p>  It can't be. Taka would never stoop so low. </p><p>  But even still, was it really that bad he couldn't entrust it to Mondo? </p><p>  It must be Mondo's fault. For being such a useless friend. </p><p>  When he got home, he just collapsed onto his bed and cried. Cried like the wimpy little girl he is. Because he's obviously so useless that his closest friend can't even tell him what's wrong. So fucking useless <em>useless</em> <em><b>useless</b></em>. </p><p>
  <em>  All I does is fuck up.</em>
</p><p>  He was startled out of his crying fit when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, half hoping it was Taka so he could apologize, but it was Leon instead. He knew he shouldn't answer when he's crying like this, but he couldn't just ignore a call from <em>Leon</em>. </p><p>  He did his best to suck down the tears and answered in his best "nothing is wrong do not worry about me" voice. "He-y." His fucking voice cracked. Of course it fucking did. </p><p>  Leon didn't seem to notice. "Uh, hey, have you seen Taka anywhere? I kind of <em>maybe</em> fucked up a little bit." He sounded panicked, like he was in a crisis of his own. </p><p>  "Uh, why? What happened?" So something <em>did</em> happen with Leon. "What the fuck didja do to 'im?" He sat up and leaned forward, all feelings of self-hate thrown out of the window to focus on his friend's own crisis. </p><p>  "Nothing! I swear!" A pause. "Uh, well, I said something, and he kinda just went a little haywire. Like I set him off or something. But I got valuable information!" </p><p>  "Just." Mondo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me what happened, and I'll tell you what just happened with me 'n him." </p><p>  "Oh? So you did see him? Was he okay?" </p><p>  "You spill first." </p><p>  "Fine, fine, okay." A sigh heavy with regret left his mouth. "Uh, so I wanted to see if Taka was gay or not. So I said, <em>hypothetically</em>, that I had a crush on him. And he kinda just. Lost it. So, I'm pretty sure he's gay, but he has a lot of internalized homophobia." </p><p>  Mondo blinked, taking a moment to silently soak up the information. Then he started getting pissed off. "Wait, are you serious? I had a fucking chance with him?!" He threw his fist into the air and brought it down onto his pillow. "YER SAYIN' I HAD A FUCKIN' CHANCE, AND I WENT AND FUCKED IT UP?" </p><p>  "Wh-what happened?" Leon stammered. "Calm down, tell me what happened!" </p><p>  Mondo took a deep breath in and out and lowered his voice. "He was actin' all funny so I drove him out to the pier 'n asked about it. But he wouldn't tell me so I got pissed off and said that he didn't trust me. Then I kinda just. Fucked off." </p><p>  "You left him on the pier <em>alone</em>? In such a vulnerable state" Leon gasped, and Mondo cringed back. "What the fuck man! Do you have any idea how long of a walk that is? Ya gotta go out and get him!" </p><p>  "I know! I know I'm a dick! But it's been like an hour now, he's probably fucked off somewhere else. Probably called his dad to come pick him up." He felt like he could cry again, but he forced back the tears. He face palmed and bit down on his pinky finger anxiously. "God I fuckin' hope so."</p><p>  "Oh shit." </p><p>  "What?" </p><p>  "Don't you remember what his dad said if we ever hurt him? Dude, I don't think he was kidding." </p><p>  It took a second to remember what Leon was referring to. "Oh shit, yer right." </p><p>  "And he especially hates you, huh?" </p><p>  Mondo ran his fingers through his hair. "Man, I'm more scared of never bein' able to see Taka again than I am of Mr. Ishimaru." </p><p>  "Can't you apologize tomorrow? Don't we have a study session planned?" </p><p>  "He won't come. He fuckin' hates me, I know it." </p><p>  "Are you kidding me? That guy has no hate in his heart!" </p><p>  "Are <em>you</em> kidding <em>me</em>? I left him alone on a fuckin' pier after accusing 'im of not trustin' me when he was clearly upset! He even tried to explain, but I wouldn't fuckin' listen! I'm such a shit fuckin' person." Mondo fell back against his bed, fighting back tears once again. He didn't need Leon thinking worse of him more than he already must be now. <em>Don't cry. Be a man. </em></p><p>  "Hey, hey! You fucking listen to me!" Leon's voice rose, but it wasn't angry. "You are not a shit fucking person. You are far from shit! You got no idea how much you've done for me, and how much you keep doing for me! So stop." His voice grew soft, almost shy. "Stop being so hard on yourself. Because you mean a lot to me."</p><p>  Mondo's heart fluttered and his face flushed. If he wasn't on the phone with Leon right now, he was almost sure he'd be giggling like a little school girl. "Fu-fuck okay. Jesus. I get it." </p><p>  "I'm serious! Quit the shit!" </p><p>  Mondo laughed, his heart warm and fuzzy. <em>Warm and fuzzy. </em>Like how Taka makes him feel. "I said I got it! Quit yellin' at me!" </p><p>  "I'll keep yelling if it means you understand how amazing you are!" </p><p>  "Okay, fine. Just shuddup already." Mondo rolled over on his belly and kicked his feet in the air. Oh man, now he really <em>is</em> feeling like a little school girl. He glanced over at the clock and it read 10:24 PM. He should've gone to bed an hour and a half ago, but he didn't wanna hang up on Leon. He settled his head in his arms. "Hey man?" He spoke softly.</p><p>  "Yeah?"  </p><p>  "I don't wanna go to bed. Can we stay up and talk some more?" </p><p>  "I'll stay up with you as long as you need." </p><p>  "Ya don't mind?"</p><p>  "Yeah, I wasn't really planning on going to school tomorrow anyway. I gotta bring Taka his bag sometime tomorrow though."</p><p>  "He didn't take his bag?" </p><p>  "Yeah, like I said, he just kinda lost it. You saw the state he was in, didn't you?" </p><p>  Mondo sighed sadly, looking down at his floor, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders once again. "Yeah..." He shook his head. "Wanna come sleep over for the night? I don't think I'll be going to school tomorrow either, and I live closer to Taka so you can bring his bag too." </p><p>  He just wanted to see Leon and hold him, but he wouldn't admit that. Snuggling with the homies is fine as long as you have socks on, right? He was sure snuggling with Leon would make him feel better. </p><p>  "Oh, hell yeah. Okay cool. I'll see ya in a bit." </p><p>  Mondo smiled. "Not even gonna ask why I wantcha over?" </p><p>  "Well, the whole point is to see each other, right?" His voice grew soft again, and Mondo practically melted at the sound. "I wanna see you too." </p><p>  His face flushed again. "Yer sentimental tonight, huh!" </p><p>  Leon laughed lightly. "Kaz told me to be more honest with my feelings, so that's what I'm trying to do. Is it working?" </p><p>  "Yeah, whatever man, just get yer ass over here already!" </p><p>  "Alright. See you in a few."</p><p>  "Yeah..."</p><p>  Mondo hung up and then smacked his hand into his face. What the fuck is he thinking! He's already fucked up so much, he doesn't deserve the comfort of another person! So selfish. Selfish and spineless. </p><p>  But he really did want Leon over. Holding the smaller boy would feel so nice, and he'd like to confirm the feelings he felt for him. He needed to see for sure if he was really developing a crush on the boy, and then promptly stomp them down because he can't have a crush on two boys at once. He'd have to pick one when it came to it. <em>If</em> it came to it. If he permanently ruined his relationship with his Kyou-... Taka, then he could just settle for Leon. </p><p>  Ugh, that sounds so bad. </p><p>  "Settle for Leon." </p><p>  Mondo wiped any remaining tears from his eyes and saw a bunch of smudged eyeliner on his hand. He grumbled and used a wipe to clean it all off and started scrolling through social media (specifically Leon's) to pass the time. He perked up when he heard Leon's car park outside. He tried to hide his excitement by staying in bed and keeping a neutral face, but all of that immediately went out of the window when Leon entered his room. A big grin spread on Mondo's face, and he put his phone aside. </p><p>  "So rude, not even gonna greet your homie at the door." Leon laughed sarcastically, sitting on the end of the bed. </p><p>  "Ya been here plenty o' times, I knew ya could let yerself in." </p><p>  "Okay and? Maybe I just wanted to see your cute face sooner." Leon winked, and Mondo mockingly rolled his eyes, feeling his face get red. </p><p>  "Shut up ya fucking dweeb!" Mondo grabbed Leon and pulled him into a noogie. Leon struggled half heartedly, laughing loudly. </p><p>  "No! Stop! Please!" He protested, a big grin on his face. Mondo suddenly let go, and Leon fell across his lap. He quickly made himself comfortable. </p><p>  "Ya ain't a cat, get off my lap!" </p><p>  "Nope. I'm here now. I'm committed. And I think you should pet me." Leon winked and struck a pose. "Nya, bitch."</p><p>  Mondo wasn't going to give in until he noticed Leon's shirt had slightly ridden up and showed off his belly. He smirked and placed a hand on that exposed spot, and Leon squeaked, curling in on himself and rolling away immediately. Mondo let out a boisterous laugh, which he attempted to hide behind his hand but obviously failing. </p><p>  "I-I was kidding!" He barked, facing away from him. </p><p>  "Really? Ya looked pretty serious ta me." </p><p>  "I-I'm always joking, you know this!" </p><p>  Mondo put a teasing finger to his chin. "I think I remember ya sayin' ya were tryna been more honest with yer feelin's."</p><p>  Leon suddenly sat up, and his face and neck were as red as his hair. "Th-that doesn't mean I totally lost my ability to joke around!" </p><p>  Mondo snickered, but it quickly died down. He sighed, staring into Leon's eyes intensely. He needed to talk to him about his feelings for him, but he really didn't wanna mess up two friendships in one night. </p><p>  Leon quickly picked up on the change of atmosphere and grew serious. "Whaddya staring at me so intensely for? You look like you have something on your mind." He moved closer and took Mondo's hands in his own. Mondo felt like his skin was on fire. "You can tell me anything, you know? I won't hate you, ever." <em>Not even now? </em></p><p>  He looked so genuine, so serious. So sincere that Mondo relaxed his shoulders he didn't realize were tense in the first place. He looked away, biting the inside of his lip. </p><p>  "Nah. Was just thinkin' 'bout what'd it be like to feel the hole when you take out your tongue piercing." </p><p>  Leon laughed and leaned close. "Ya wanna find out?" He cooed. </p><p>  "Oh yeah, lemme just stick my fingers in yer mouth!" Mondo pushed Leon's face away, and Leon opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Mondo's finger.</p><p>  Leon's voice dropped into a husky purr. "You know that's not what I meant, but I won't oppose that either." </p><p>  Mondo's whole body got hot, and he quickly took his hand away. "F-fuckin' gross man!" He squawked, rubbing Leon's saliva off on his shirt. The redhead laughed, sticking his tongue out, his cheeks dusted a light pink. </p><p>  "Sorry man, I just can't control myself around you~" </p><p>  "God, yer so fuckin' weird sometimes!" </p><p>  "Gotta crack jokes so no one sees how sad you are." He shrugged innocently, and Mondo sighed. </p><p>  "Yeah, I get that. How do ya feel after that whole Taka thing anyway?" He sat back, his face still burning. He couldn't look at Leon, but he still needed to be there for him. </p><p>  "Like shit, but I don't wanna talk about that right now." He admitted, looking away and twiddling his fingers. "I came over here so we could both take our minds off of him, at least until tomorrow when we can fix everything." </p><p>  Mondo rubbed his upper arm, digging his nails into his skin. "I-I can't help but feel bad though. I never wanted to hurt 'im..." <em>Don't cry don't cry don't cry.</em></p><p>  "There's nothing we can do about it right now. Everything that happened was my fault anyway." Leon laughed dryly. "I fuck everything up." </p><p>  "Hey!" Mondo grabbed Leon by the shoulders and made eye contact. "No the fuck ya don't, and everything that happened was not yer fault. Ya had no idea that he'd react like that, so how was what happened yer fault?" </p><p>  Leon's lips pressed together in a tight line, and he sniffled as his eyes watered. "I-I didn't wanna cry anymore than I already have today." He pressed his hands into his eyes, grumbling softly. "Not cool, man." </p><p>  "Ya better fuckin' listen ta me!" Mondo exclaimed, shaking him lightly. "It ain't yer fault!" </p><p>  "Okay, okay, I get it!" </p><p>  "Say it!" </p><p>  "It isn't my fault." </p><p>  "Louder!"</p><p>  "It isn't my fault!" </p><p>  Mondo smiled and gently took Leon's hands away from his eyes. He leaned in close, tilting his head forward a bit. "There ya go." He murmured. "You all good now?" </p><p>  Leon just nodded, and Mondo sat back with a satisfied grin. He let out a yawn as sleepiness weighed down on his eyelids. Leon yawned too. </p><p>  "Wanna go to bed now?" Mondo asked, and Leon nodded quickly. He opened his arms and averted his eyes. "Well c'mere." </p><p>  Leon stared for a moment before his eyes widened, and he blushed. He quickly took out his piercings and set them on the nightstand. He crawled closer without a word and Mondo scooped him up close, pressing him into his chest. Leon wrapped his arms around his back, and Mondo adjusted himself and laid them down. Leon giggled suddenly, and Mondo looked down at him. </p><p>  "What's so funny?" </p><p>  "Your heart's beating really fast." </p><p>  Ah. </p><p>  Mondo was trying to ignore that. </p><p>  "Sh-shuddup and go to sleep!" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost forgot to post this chapter here too HDFJKAHJKDFHK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early posting cuz I won't have access to my computer all weekend! I love y'all &lt;333 /gen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Leon woke up still buried in Mondo's chest. He was still tired, as he didn't get too much sleep last night on the account of worrying about Taka and worrying about Mondo noticing his boner. He could smell food being cooked in the kitchen, but he didn't wanna get up. He didn't think he could if he wanted to. Mondo's arms were still wrapped around him tight, locking him in place and restricting any sort of movement he could have made. He didn't mind though. </p><p>  He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, cuddling up close to Mondo. As he started drifting into sleep, Takemichi kicked down the door and started shouting.  </p><p>  "Hey, gaylords, get yer asses up! I didn't cook breakfast just fer ya to sleep in all day!" He yelled, shaking Mondo. </p><p>  Mondo just grumbled in response and held Leon closer, and Leon felt like he'd just ascended and was in biker booby heaven. It was warm in Mondo's arms, and his face was even warmer. That was quickly ruined by the shorter biker. </p><p>  "I said," He ripped the blankets off of them. "Get up!" </p><p>  When Mondo refused to get up still, Takemichi walked to the window and threw open the curtains. Mondo's eyes shot open, and he screamed when the sunlight hit his face. Leon held back a laugh and sat up. </p><p>  "Awh, come on 'Michi, not cool. He had a rough night last night, let him sleep." Leon giggled as Mondo furiously rubbed at his eyeballs and spat strings of curse words. </p><p>  Takemichi raised a brow at that. "A 'rough night,' huh? That why you here?" He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I thought he liked the weird hall monitor." </p><p>  It took a moment to understand what the body guard meant, and Leon's face went red at the realization. "Wa-wait! Hold on! We didn't do anything except cuddle a little!" </p><p>  "A <em>little</em>?" </p><p>  "I'll fuckin' kill ya!" Mondo roared, jumping out of bed and advancing towards Takemichi. Takemichi grinned and easily dodged his assault, weaving between his legs and barrel rolling towards the door. He stood and ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. Mondo followed, his footsteps heavy and pounding against the wooden floor. Leon put his piercings back and grabbed his phone. He checked his text messages (ignoring Kanon's and promising to answer them later), but Taka hadn't replied to any of the messages he'd sent. He hadn't even read them. He sent a simple good morning text and pocketed his phone and left the room. </p><p>  Leon walked into the kitchen to see Mondo holding Takemichi and tugging on his hair while Takemichi desperately protested and tried to wriggle free. </p><p>  "Hey, let's all just calm down! It is <em>way</em> too early in the morning for this!" The punk exclaimed, trying to diffuse the situation at least a little. It only managed to get them even more riled up. </p><p>  "It's never too early to beat the shit outta this little shrimp!" </p><p>  "Don't call me a shrimp, you piece o' meat!" </p><p>  "Don't call me a piece o' meat you fuckin' Pomeranian!" </p><p>  "Don't call me a Pomeranian ya fuckin' corn hair havin' ass!" </p><p>  Leon sighed and sat down at the table. He figured it was useless trying to make them calm down, and he didn't really want Takemichi's cooking go to waste, so he started eating. The two bikers continued shouting when suddenly they were interrupted by loud, angry knocks on the front door. Leon flinched at the sound. Takemichi blinked and looked up at Mondo. </p><p>  "Were ya expectin' anyone?" He asked.</p><p>  "No." Mondo answered, peering at the door worriedly. </p><p>  Leon had only one idea who that could've been, and he shrank into himself at the thought. He stood, abandoning his food and stood next to Mondo. He held onto his wrist and gritted his teeth. Mondo glanced back at him before looking back at the door. </p><p>  "Stay, I'll go see who it is." Mondo let go of the blondie, and Takemichi went to the window in the living room. He moved the curtains and peered through. His eyes widened, and he quickly closed them again.</p><p>  "Well?" Mondo asked, hurrying over, dragging Leon along with him. "Who's-"</p><p>  "It's Officer Takaaki." Takemichi answered quickly, and Mondo's jaw dropped, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "<em>What did you</em> <em>do</em>?" </p><p>  "Long story." Leon answered for him, cringing slightly. "Needless to say, this may be the last time you see us alive." </p><p>  That did not help Takemichi at all. His eyes widened, and he looked between the two quickly. "What the <em>fuck</em> does that mean?" </p><p>  "Nothin' Michi, but ya should probably get outta here." Mondo stepped forward, puffing out his chest. "This is somethin' we gotta face by ourselves. No need gettin' you wrapped up in it." </p><p>  "Fuck you, now I'm gonna get myself wrapped up in it." </p><p>  Leon let go as Mondo stepped up to the door. Leon shifted his feet as the taller boy took a deep breath in and placed a slightly shaky hand on the doorknob and threw it open. A pissed off Takaaki stood outside, gritting his teeth and crossing his arms. His foot was tapping impatiently, and streams of angry tears were pouring from his eyes. He was in his police uniform, which amplified the terror factor by a lot. </p><p>  Leon doesn't pray, but he sent a silent plea to any God listening. </p><p>  Mondo forced a big grin. "Hey Mr. Ishima-!" </p><p>  "What the <em>fuck</em> did you two do to my son?" He stepped inside, shoving his finger into Mondo's chest, and Mondo backed up, that fake grin immediately wiped off of his face. "Tell me why the <em>fuck</em> he was alone at the beach at midnight. <em>Tell me</em> why he wouldn't <em>fucking</em> talk to me." </p><p>  Takemichi looked panicked as his gaze was fixated on the gun on Takaaki's belt. Leon tried to open his mouth to speak, but he felt like any word that would've come out of his mouth would only infuriate the already infuriated Ishimaru. Leon looked up at Mondo who never looked so scared in his life. He stepped up next to Mondo and stood close. He couldn't speak, but maybe he could still support his best friend anyway. </p><p>  "I-I'm so sorry sir, it-it was all my fault." Mondo stuttered, fidgeting with his fingers. </p><p>  "Explain. <em>Now</em>." Takaaki demanded, fire practically seething out of his mouth. </p><p>  "Why don't we all sit down first, huh?" Takemichi suggested, stepping up next to Mondo's other side. "I dunno what happened, but maybe we should all calm down first." </p><p>  "Yes!" Leon agreed. "It's kind of a long story anyway, so sitting down will be good, I think!" He couldn't keep the shakiness out of his voice.</p><p>  "Fine, if that gets you two to talk." Takaaki begrudgingly agreed, his gaze not wavering from the troublemakers as Mondo led them into the living room. The police officer sat on the couch as Mondo and Leon sat across from him on the floor, and Takemichi stood next to Takaaki. Leon sneakily held Mondo's hand under the table, and Mondo gave him a grateful squeeze. Leon couldn't help but smile softly at the boy, and he quickly looked away and at the angry father.</p><p>  Takaaki crossed his legs. "Yukimaru, you can leave, since you are not involved in this." </p><p>  "As Mondo's sworn bodyguard, I ain't doin' that." </p><p>  "Go away, 'Michi. I'll fill ya in later." Mondo ordered. </p><p>  Takemichi's eyes widened, and he frowned. "I can't just <em>do</em> that! You pissed off a police officer, and he's got a gun! No way in Hell I'm leavin' ya!" </p><p>  "If that's all you're worried about..." Takaaki took the gun out of its holster and placed it on the table. "There! Problem solved." </p><p>  Leon stared wide eyed at the pistol. A real, police sanctioned gun. Something that could kill a man. It sent shivers down his spine, and Leon scooted closer to Mondo, no longer trying to be subtle. </p><p>  Takemichi sweated nervously. "A-a'right. I'll get goin'..." He sent a weary glance Mondo's way. "Call me later." The blonde left quickly, and Takaaki focused his attention back to the two boys on the floor.</p><p>  "Oh jeez, where to start..." Leon began.</p><p>  "From the beginning. I want to know <em>everything</em>, and if I suspect you're bending the truth even a little bit, you will never see my son ever again." </p><p>  Mondo audibly gulped, and he looked down at the ground. Leon started explaining, since he was the one to have set Taka off in the first place, and did his best to not mention Taka (possibly) being gay. When he was done with his side of the story, Mondo finished it in shaky breaths. He stared for a moment when Mondo finished, and Takaaki just sat back and rubbed his temples. </p><p>  He was silent for painstakingly too long. Too long, Mondo started fidgeting again. Leon swore he saw his eyes water, but he chose to ignore it for Mondo's sake. </p><p>  "Do you two want to know why I'm so protective over Kiyotaka?" He asked calmly. </p><p>  Leon and Mondo exchanged a glance and hesitantly nodded. The redhead wondered where this was going and how this was relevant to now. </p><p>  "Because his childhood was shit, to put it bluntly." He sat back up, leaning his elbows on his knees. "I am doing my best to make up for my father, and he could've died because of it. It's <em>dickheads</em> like you two who make that so much harder." </p><p>  "<em>D-died</em>?" Leon blurted, covering his mouth quickly. He exchanged a worried glance with Mondo. </p><p>  "Yes, <em>died</em>. Thankfully he doesn't remember, but his classmates hated him after what my father did. They did everything in their power to make his life shit. They defaced his desk, smeared his face in the mud, made him eat bugs and berries they found in the woods, and that's just scratching the surface. I had no idea for the longest time because my wife and I were going through a nasty divorce at the time, and I was working overtime. But one day, he didn't come home." Takaaki paused to take a breath in, his features scrunching up painfully as the memories surfaced. "Would you like to know what those kids did to him?" </p><p>  Leon and Mondo looked at each other again, and then back at Takaaki. They nodded quickly. </p><p>  "They isolated him from all the other kids and staff on the playground and beat him until he was unconscious. They thought they'd killed him, so they hid his body underneath the slides. He laid there all night, as I was the only one who desperately searched for him. Not even the staff helped me. I tried to sue, but no one took me seriously and the court was already biased against us. Despite the clear evidence of negligence by the staff members, my Kiyotaka did not get justice. You can find articles of the whole situation online, if you really want to dig into it more." </p><p>  "He-he never told us any of that..." Leon stammered, shaking slightly. How did he go through all that and turn out so... Good? </p><p>  "Like I said, he doesn't remember any of it. He doesn't remember anything from elementary and middle school, other than the material his teachers taught, of course." Takaaki relaxed his shoulders, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "That's just scratching the surface, and I will not go into any more details for his sake. What I'm trying to say is, despite going through all of that, he's never given up. What I saw yesterday was not my Kiyotaka." </p><p>  "How-how is he, by the way?" Mondo asked, scratching his neck anxiously. </p><p>  "I'll let you see for yourself." </p><p>  "Yo-you mean you'll let us see him? We can see him?" Leon questioned, perking up and leaning forward slightly. </p><p>  Takaaki held up a hand. "Not so fast. I'm not done talking." Leon and Mondo fell silent. "I've never seen him so happy when he's with you two. I haven't seen his smile in so, <em>so</em> long, and somehow, you two were able to bring that back. Why he chose you two as friends is beyond me, and, if I could, I'd change it to literally anyone else, but you two will apologize. You two will bring his smile back." </p><p>  "What if he doesn't accept our apology?" Leon asked, his shoulders slumping. </p><p>  "Then you will respect his wishes and kindly fuck off forever." Takaaki stood, grabbing his gun and putting it back into its holster. "I have to get to work now. I made him stay home, so you two better go over right now and mend things." </p><p>  Mondo and Leon stood too, and Mondo saluted quickly. "Yessir!" He exclaimed much too loudly. </p><p>  "I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Takaaki huffed and gave them a thumbs up. "I'm counting on you two. Don't disappoint me." </p><p>  "We'll do our best sir." Leon smiled, biting the inside of his mouth. </p><p>  "Thank ya for givin' us another chance. I <em>promise</em> I won't fuck it up!" </p><p>  "Enough talking. Go! Get out of here!" </p><p>  Mondo and Leon immediately hurried out of the house, followed by Takaaki. They hopped on Mondo's motorcycle and drove off. Leon held tight onto Mondo, and when they arrived at the Ishimaru household, Leon didn't even wait for the gang leader to park when he jumped off. He knocked on the door and bounced on his heels as he waited for a response. </p><p>  But none came. </p><p>  He knocked again and again. No response. </p><p>  "Is he ignorin' us on purpose?" Mondo asked, walking up onto the porch.</p><p>  "Probably, but can we really blame him?" </p><p>  "Should we break in?" </p><p>  "Looks like we'll have to. Let's go find his room window." </p><p>  They walked around the side of the house and found his room window easily. The curtains were slightly parted so they could see inside, and sure enough, this was Taka's room. </p><p>  "A'right, here goes nothin'..." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna know why this chapter took me so long to finish, it's cuz I rewrote it like. Five times. 🗿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Taka was in complete and utter despair. Two friendships, gone just like that, in the span of a couple hours. Maybe friendship just wasn't something Taka was allowed because he was an Ishimaru. Maybe it was something he never should have gotten involved in anyway. It got in the way of his studies, so maybe this was for the best.</p><p>  But he couldn't help but wonder. If he didn't just walk out like that, would his friendship with them have grown stronger and possibly into something... More?</p><p>  No. No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't be... <em>You know.</em> It just wasn't allowed.</p><p>  He wanted to confide in his father with all these confusing feelings, but what would he think of his only son possibly being...? How would he react? Would he kick him out of the house? Would he force him out into the streets? It was too uncertain. Too many things could go wrong. So he decided he wouldn't risk it, and he stayed silent.</p><p>  It took Taka forever to fall asleep last night, so he eventually just gave up and instead did research online. He took quizzes and read articles and watched educational YouTube videos. But he still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he might be...</p><p>  He eventually did pass out on his bed and woke up in a pool of his own drool.</p><p>  He's never had a friend before, so maybe he's just confusing platonic feelings with romantic ones. After all, he couldn't like guys. It was just something that... <em>Could not</em> happen.</p><p>  He had planned on going to school that morning, because a good student would never let <em>anything</em> get in the way of his studies, but his father forced him to stay home. It was the first time he was ever against letting Taka do something, and Taka felt like he finally understood why rebellious teens acted out the way they do. He couldn't ruin his perfect attendance with something as minuscule as a little drama!</p><p>  So here he was, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't bring himself to move. Not even to eat breakfast, which he was in dire need of, or to even crack open a book and study like he should. Like a good student should. A good student would never let anything get in the way of his studies.</p><p>  Not even the loss of his first two and only best friends. </p><p><em>  Get up, Kiyotaka! Since you are unable to attend classes today, you can still study! You don't want to fall behind your peers, do you? </em>He told himself, trying to "hype" himself up.</p><p>  It didn't work.</p><p>  He was starting to get frustrated and antsy. He hated wasting time more than anything, and here he was! Wasting time! He didn't know how his classmates did it! Time passed by useless minute by useless minute. <em>This is torture, just </em>get up <em>already!</em></p><p>  His window opened and voices flowed into his once dead silent room. He wondered who that was, but he didn't have the energy to turn and see or even focus his hearing on the voices. He just continued to stare at the ceiling. Thinking about them...</p><p>
  <em>  Kiyotaka, get up! Someone or multiple someones just entered through your window! That isn't normal! They broke in, fight them off!</em>
</p><p>  Taka didn't move.</p><p>  Two shadows filled his vision, but he didn't bother to focus his sight on the intruders. He just continued staring, even though he might have been in danger.</p><p>
  <em>  It's okay. Whatever happens to me, I deserve it. Because I ruined two perfectly good relationships with two perfectly good people.</em>
</p><p>  Taka closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. But nothing happened. He started opening his eyes when suddenly his head jerked to the side and his cheek started stinging. His eyes widened, and he blinked, confused. His hearing and his vision began to focus, and the sounds of two familiar people filled his ears.</p><p>  "What the fuck!"</p><p>  "I had to, man! He looks much more awake now, right?"</p><p>  "Yeah, butcha didn't hafta fuckin' slap him!"</p><p>  "What else were we supposed to do? You wouldn't have done it, you fucking simp!"</p><p>  "Don't call me a simp, ya fuckin' porcupine!"</p><p>  "My hair isn't even up, I didn't have time to do it!"</p><p>  "Ky.. ou.. dai?" Taka started turning his head to look at them. "Le.. on?"</p><p>  The two boys looked back at him, their faces lighting up with joy or surprise, Taka couldn't tell.</p><p>  "Oh my God, I thought you were dead!" Leon cried, grabbing Taka and pulling him into a hug. Taka stiffened and hesitantly hugged back.</p><p>  "How did you two get into my room?" He glanced at the open window. "My window was locked..."</p><p>  "Don't ask..." Mondo looked away, scratching his neck and smiling awkwardly.</p><p>  Leon let go and Taka looked between the two of them. He wanted to cry, but no tears were coming out. He wanted to scold them about breaking into another person's home and for skipping school, but his mouth felt as parched as a desert.</p><p>  "How're ya feeling buddy?" Leon asked softly, smiling hopefully.</p><p>  "Like shit." Taka answered, and Mondo and Leon's eyes widened. He realized what he had said, but he didn't really didn't care right now. There were more important matters. "Why are you two here?"</p><p>  Mondo shook his head and gritted his teeth. "I came ta apologize."</p><p>  "Apologize for what?"</p><p>  Mondo tilted his head slightly, staring at Taka with an "are you serious" look. "Ya know! For bein' a fuckin' asshole last night! Ya didn't deserve that..."</p><p>  "Of course I did. Everything that happened was my fault."</p><p>  "How was everythin' yer fault when it was all my fault?"</p><p>  "Simple: because it's not your fault, it's mine." <em>If I hadn't reacted that way, then we wouldn't be here now.</em></p><p>  "No it ain't! It's all my fault!"</p><p>  "Okay, let's stop blaming ourselves. It's no one's fault, okay?" Leon butt in and the two looked at him like they didn't believe him.</p><p>  "Let me take responsibility goddammit! I'm tryna apologize right!" Mondo exclaimed, shaking his fists. He huffed and looked away. "It's all my fault, so stop fuckin' blamin' yerself."</p><p>  Taka wanted to argue further, but he didn't have the energy, so he didn't say anything.</p><p>  "Look, I'm sorry fer fuckin' jumpin' to conclusions last night, okay?" Mondo stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground. "I knew I was bein' a dick, but I couldn't control myself. My anger got the best o' me."</p><p>  Taka's heart melted, and he wanted to reach out and hug Mondo, but he didn't.</p><p>  "I'm sorry fer leavin' ya on the pier and fer insultin' ya. I-I didn't..." He gritted his teeth and cringed. "I didn't mean to hurtcha or make ya cry." He started choking up, his eyes watering. He quickly covered them with his arm. "I'm-I'm really sorry, Kiyo." He held out his free hand. "Can we be bros again?"</p><p>  Taka was silent for a moment, drinking in his words. They were genuine and came from the heart, and Taka couldn't help but start crying. A smile broke out on his face as his chest felt warm. "I never stopped seeing you as my Kyoudai." Taka grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Mondo tripped up slightly and froze when Taka wrapped his arms around him. Mondo melted into the hug, laughing sadly.</p><p>  "Let's never fight again, yeah?"</p><p>  Taka nuzzled his face into his neck, taking a deep breath in. "Yeah." They let go and Taka turned to Leon, who was watching with pain filled eyes. He flinched and looked away when Taka noticed him. "Leon?"</p><p>  "Yeah?"</p><p>  "I wanted to apologize to you."</p><p>  Leon slowly turned his head to meet Taka's stare. "For what?"</p><p>  "Don't play dumb with me!" Taka scolded lightly. "I walked out on you after you confessed your feelings! I was being selfish, so please hit me!"</p><p>  "Wh-what? No! I don't wanna hit you again!"</p><p>  "But... I also wanted to thank you for something, as well."</p><p>  Leon glanced at Mondo before looking back at Taka. "What..?"</p><p>  "Thank you for helping me figure myself out." </p><p>  Leon's eyes shot open wide and he looked at Mondo with a wide mouth, excitement sparking in his blue gaze. Mondo just looked away as his face flushed. "Are you saying you're gay?" Leon blurted, looking back at Taka. A chill suddenly ran up Taka's spine, and a deep sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. His mind clouded, and he smacked his hands over his ears. </p><p>  "D-don't say that word!" He exclaimed and suddenly all the excitement in Leon's eyes died and was replaced by concern. Mondo kneeled and reached out to touch Taka's shoulder. The prefect stiffened at the touch. "Please, do-don't say that word..." </p><p>  "Hey, it's okay Kyoudai." Mondo spoke softly, pulling Taka into a hug, which Taka melted into easily. He hugged back quickly and buried his face into Mondo's neck. He didn't notice how the biker stiffened. "I-it's okay! We get it bab- KYOUDAI." </p><p>  "Come on man, now's not the time for that." Leon joked lightly, kneeling as well and putting a hand on Taka's knee. He rubbed his thumb against his leg softly. "Sorry dude, I won't say it again, okay?"</p><p>  "Thank you, both of you." Taka's voice was shaky and low, and he didn't move from Mondo's hold. He felt a little more confident explaining himself if he was hiding his face in Mondo's neck. He didn't need to get distracted by their faces. His grip on the biker tightened. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm... Overreacting over this." </p><p>  "Hey, ya don't gotta explain yerself if ya don't feel comfortable." Mondo tried to move away, but Taka just pulled him closer. The delinquent stiffened again. </p><p>  "Sorry Kyoudai, I'll feel better if I don't see your faces right now." There was a moment of silence that followed as Taka took a deep breath in and out. Mondo shivered. "Don't get me wrong, I do not hate... <em>People in same sex relationships</em>, but I just- I don't-" He couldn't find words that would explain what he was feeling without it coming out wrong. He inhaled sharply and opened his mouth to try again, but Mondo put a hand on his head, and his mind suddenly fell silent. His face warmed. </p><p>  "Ya don't owe us an explanation, Kyoudai. Yer feelin's are yers, and ya don't gotta justify 'em. We won't bother ya about 'em." </p><p>  "Yeah man, it takes time to figure yourself out, and you don't have to explain yourself to anyone! Or force yourself to talk about it!" </p><p>  Taka paused to let the words sink in first, before his heart fluttered, and he grinned hard against Mondo's skin. His hands flapped on their own, and he let out giggles and squeals, so happy he was unable to form words. He pulled away and threw an arm around Leon and pulled them both into a hug. They were both stiff but melted into the hug nonetheless. </p><p>  "Heh, you're welcome, Kiyo..." Leon sighed softly and suddenly Taka pulled away, his eyes wide with realization.</p><p>  "It's Friday! Don't tell me you two skipped school just to check on me!" </p><p>  They exchanged a panicked glance and looked at anything but the hall monitor. "Uhhh..." They trilled at the same time.</p><p>  "Kuwata and Oowada-kun! I am very disappointed in the both of you! School is important even in situations like this, and skipping is forbidden!" </p><p>  "Yer much more important than a buncha borin' classes that teach me nothin' useful!" Mondo blurted with clenched fists. </p><p>
  <em>  More important... Than school?</em>
</p><p>  "Yeah, exactly!" Leon agreed, pointing dramatically at Taka. "No matter what you say, you're always gonna be our top priority!" He let his hand fall, and he scratched the back of his head with a lazy smile. "Besides, we weren't gonna let you wallow in your own self-pity all day." </p><p>
  <em>  Me? </em>
</p><p>  "While I understand what you're saying, you shouldn't worry about me so much! Worry about your grades! You two have the lowest grades in our class! Maybe with an exception for Hagakure-kun, but you get what I'm saying!" Taka crossed his arms and his legs, all trace of his depression gone and replaced with his acute sense of justice. </p><p>  He wondered if the two preferred his depressed state more right now. </p><p>  He knows he should be grateful, and he is, but their grades are more important to his own overreactive feelings! He wants them to succeed and be the best they can be, and he just can't help but scold them! Scolding is the only thing that seems to get it through their heads. </p><p>  "Well if we ain't learnin' anythin' anyway, then wouldn't our energy be better put towards somethin' we actually do care about? Like takin' care o' ya?" </p><p>  That last sentence seemed oddly genuine and hopeful, and Taka couldn't help but blush. Mondo's eyes widened, and he looked away, puffing out his cheeks. Taka couldn't help but find it cute. </p><p>  In a purely platonic way. </p><p>  No... No <em>s</em><em>ame-sex attraction</em> for his <em>friend</em> present at all. </p><p>  Taka opened his mouth to protest but his stomach suddenly growled harshly, and he flinched at the sound. Mondo and Leon looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>  "Dude, did you eat breakfast?" Leon questioned, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. He couldn't help but be reminded of the look Taka gives to students when they break the rules. </p><p>  "I usually eat breakfast at school, and since I've been barred from going today, I did not." </p><p>  "What the fuck!" Mondo exclaimed, and he threw his hands in the air. "Ya'd scold us fer skippin' breakfast, but here ya are, makin' excuses as to why ya didn't eat!" Mondo stood and grabbed Taka and threw him over his shoulder. Taka didn't even have time to react, and when he realized what just happened, he started struggling. </p><p>  "Oowada-kun! Put me down this instant! I know I was being hypocritical, but you don't have to go this far! I can walk by myself!" He kicked his legs and hit Mondo's back (not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough for him to feel it), but the biker wouldn't budge. Leon followed them as Mondo carried Taka to the kitchen, laughing and taking videos the whole time. Of course he protested this being recorded, but Leon just laughed harder. </p><p>  Mondo finally set Taka down on the couch, and Taka opened his mouth to speak, but Mondo pressed a finger to his lips. Offended at being shushed like a child, he pushed the biker's hand away and pouted. </p><p>  "Yer not movin' from that spot! We'll make ya breakfast!" </p><p>  Leon sent him a perplexed look. "Huh? Dude, I can't cook!" </p><p>  "Me neither, but we're doin' it, whether ya like it or not!" Mondo shouted, stomping towards Leon and grabbing him by the arm before dragging him into the kitchen. </p><p>  Taka wondered if he should be worried or not. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhh.. I meant to work on this this weekend but then I got completely obsessed with these obscure horror games and binged a bunch of shit from ManlyBadassHero. I've been binging gameplay for LSD Dream Emulator all day too 🗿 But hey! I got this out even if it's way past my bedtime right now, and I have school in the morning lmao (Don't tell Taka)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh so. I meant to get this out like two weeks ago 🗿 school and a new obsession with an old fandom is to blame for that 🤪✌️ This is a bit of a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoy nonetheless 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The two delinquents stared around the kitchen, searching for something to make for Taka. Mondo had an idea, but it'd be embarrassing to execute. He couldn't cook, but he did know how to bake. He could bake some muffins for Taka and call it a day, but he didn't know if he could whip out his secret talent to please his bro.</p><p> </p><p>  Well, he certainly could, but having the balls to do it was another ordeal entirely. He knew neither of the boys would judge him, but... Baking is so girly! He couldn't just go all housewife on them!</p><p> </p><p>  But Taka needed to eat, and Mondo was determined to satisfy his needs.</p><p> </p><p>  He sent a nervous glance to Leon, and when Leon locked eyes with him, he looked away again. Sucking in a breath he silently began pulling out baking pans and ingredients. The shorter boy seemed a bit surprised.</p><p> </p><p>  "You know what you're doing?" Leon inquired. Mondo just responded with a quick nod. "Alright, well just tell me what to do, and I'll do it!"</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo was glad to have such a supportive friend. As he barked orders, Leon followed them to the best of his abilities. Actually, Mondo thought it was the first time he'd ever seen Leon follow orders so well. He was glad that he cared so much about Taka too.</p><p> </p><p>  As they worked, Leon decided to chatter aimlessly.</p><p> </p><p>  "I wonder what everyone's doing at school. I bet they're all breaking rules since Taka isn't there." He reached into the fridge and grabbed a bag of mixed berries that Mondo had instructed him to grab. He closed the door with his hip. "Come to think of it, I don't think Taka's ever missed a day of school."</p><p> </p><p>  "If he did, I'd be breakin' all kind's o' rules too." Mondo laughed, stirring the batter gently but firmly.</p><p> </p><p>  "Me too. I'd probably skip all my classes."</p><p> </p><p>  "I'd join ya."</p><p> </p><p>  Leon smiled really big and looked away. "Ya think Taka would be scolding us about now?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Definitely." Mondo laughed again and instructed Leon to pour the berries into the mixture. He did so and resumed stirring. "Probably lecture us about how important rules are." He folded the berries into the batter carefully.</p><p> </p><p>  "When'd you learn how to cook anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>  "This is bakin', not cookin'."</p><p> </p><p>  "What's the difference?"</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo nearly exploded and told him all the differences, but he held his tongue. He had to focus right now. Besides, that’d be embarrassing to get all worked up over anyway.</p><p> </p><p>  Leon watched with wide, innocent eyes before Mondo barked more orders at him. Leon went to go grab the baking spray as he instructed, and Mondo was glad to get him to stop staring. This was already humiliating enough as is, no need to make it worse by staring.</p><p> </p><p>  Leon sprayed the pan, and Mondo evenly divided the batter between each concave mold, making sure to leave some space at the top for it to rise. He popped the pan into the oven and turned on the heat. Then he turned around and clapped his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>  "Now we wait." He announced.</p><p> </p><p>  Leon seemed star struck, and it took him a moment to respond. "Y-you want me to go get Taka?"</p><p> </p><p>  "We should pick up first."</p><p> </p><p>  Leon looked around at the mess they made, his optimism faltering slightly. "Oh, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo started on the dishes while Leon started picking up leftover ingredients that they didn't use.</p><p> </p><p>  "Hey man." Leon started. Mondo looked up at him but Leon's gaze was fixated elsewhere. "I just wanted to say, I think it's cool of you that you care about Taka so much. I think you'd make a good husband."</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo's face reddened and his eyes widened. "Y-YA THINK SO?" He blurted, his grip on the sponge tightening. Bubbles spluttered out of the thing and soaked his hand.</p><p> </p><p>  "I know so."</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo looked down at the sink and watched the running water wash away bits of muffin batter. His heart beat heavily in his chest, nearly silencing the noise of the water. His throat closed and he felt like he was about to cry, but he pushed it down into the depths of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>  "Thank ya. That means a lot, Lee."</p><p> </p><p>  They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to clean up. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of running water and the clinking of dishes as Mondo put them up to dry. Leon took a rag and began drying off the wet dishes and putting them away.</p><p> </p><p>  Their hands brushed as Mondo handed Leon a plate. They locked eyes for a moment before looking away from each other again. Mondo had the overwhelming urge to hold the boy, kiss him, feel his heart beat against his own.</p><p> </p><p>  What the fuck is wrong with me?</p><p> </p><p>  They finished up, and the muffins were almost done. Leon peeked his head out of the kitchen and just stared for a moment. "I think he went to his room."</p><p> </p><p>  "Well go get 'im!"</p><p> </p><p>  "I'm going!"</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo watched his disappear down the hallway, grimacing slightly. “Make up yer mind, Oowada.” He scolded quietly to himself before turning around and taking the muffins out of the oven. He poked a fork in to check if they were ready and after confirming they were, he pulled them carefully out of the molds and stacked them skillfully on a plate. He smiled down at his work, and Taka and Leon walked in. Taka's eyes immediately fixated on the stacked foods and his mouth widened slightly.</p><p> </p><p>  "You made these for me?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Yep yep!" Leon threw an arm around Taka's shoulders and squeezed him close. "Mondo was the mastermind behind it all! I just did what he told me."</p><p> </p><p>  "I didn't know you could bake, Kyoudai!" Taka grinned and flapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo looked away, scratching the back of his neck. "It's, ah, kinda somethin' I didn't want anyone knowin'. But I thought since this was a special case, I'd go ahead and bust out the know-how."</p><p> </p><p>  Taka took a muffin and broke it apart. He blew on it, and Mondo watched as he took a delicate bite. When Taka didn’t react right away, he thought for sure the baked goods weren’t up to his standards, and Mondo about grabbed the plate and threw it in the garbage without a word.</p><p> </p><p>But Taka froze, and his eyes sparkled. "These are delicious!" He turned to Mondo as he stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. "Ah, excuse my messy eating, but you are really skilled at this!"</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo smiled and hid his face. "It-it was nothin'!”</p><p> </p><p>There ya go, overreacting again! Calm the fuck down, Oowada.</p><p> </p><p>  "Heyyy, I helped too!" Leon whined, hugging Taka's back and setting his head on his shoulder. Taka laughed and petted behind Leon's ear. Leon leaned into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>  "You did great too, Leon."</p><p> </p><p>  Leon grinned happily, and Mondo thought the scene in front of him was really cute. He wished he could just take out his phone and snap a picture, but that'd be weird, so he didn't. He made sure to make a mental note of this scene and ingrain it in his mind. He wondered why he was so okay with it, but he decided not to dwell on it too much.</p><p> </p><p>  For the rest of the morning, they snacked on the freshly baked goods and enjoyed each other's company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did this on my phone so if it’s formatted weird that’s why 🗿</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this chapter done a few days ago but I wanted to post this on my birthday hehe 👉👈 I'm seventeen today 🥴 wish me happy birthday or else something bad will happen to Leon, Taka, and Mondo in this fic 🔫👁🗨👁🗨 /j</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Taka bounced his leg anxiously. He had retreated to his room earlier in order to at least study a little bit while his friends made breakfast, but Leon had retrieved him mere minutes later. This was abnormal. He'd already wasted so much time wallowing in his own pity.</p><p> </p><p>  He was sitting on the couch with Mondo and Leon sitting beside him, both on their phones. Leon had his head in Mondo's lap, and Mondo was absentmindedly stroking his hair. If it were anyone else, Taka would have thought they were together.</p><p> </p><p>  He looked away.</p><p> </p><p>  "Well, since we're all feeling better, we should go to school! I do not want to miss any more than I already have!" Taka spoke, standing up. Leon stretched and grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>  "Nope! You're staying here!" The red headed boy protested.</p><p> </p><p>  Taka took his hand away, but Mondo's hand replaced Leon's.</p><p> </p><p>  "Yeah, ya gotta relax. Ya don't take days off, so this is the perfect opportunity to just wind down." Mondo pulled him back down onto the couch, and Leon crawled forward, laying his upper body down on the hall monitor's thighs. Taka felt heat rise to his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>  "I never take breaks, because I don't need any!" Taka argued, trying to push the punk off of him. He didn't budge and instead just put his phone aside and latched onto his thighs like a leech to bare skin.</p><p> </p><p>  "Your dad said you had to stay home today!"</p><p> </p><p>  "But I feel better! And when did you care about what adults tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>  Leon paused and thought for a moment. "This is a rare moment that I agree with a stinky adult, and also I'm kinda scared of your dad."</p><p> </p><p>  "Did you just call my father stinky?"</p><p> </p><p>  "Forget about what he said," Mondo interjected, setting his phone aside and wrapping a strong arm around Taka's shoulders. "Yer stayin' wit us!"</p><p> </p><p>  "I-I can't just skip school!" Taka tried to escape, but with their combined efforts, he was practically stuck in place. "That's not what an upstanding student does!"</p><p> </p><p>  Leon let out a sigh of frustration before sitting up and planting his butt right on Taka's lap. He wrapped his arms around the prefect's neck and leaned against him. "You work so hard all the time, which is exactly the reason you deserve a break."</p><p> </p><p>  "Do you have any idea what personal space is?" Taka tried to focus on anything but the heat that radiated off their bodies but ended up hyperfocusing on it instead. They were warm, very warm. Too warm.</p><p> </p><p>  "No."</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo laughed at that and leaned in close too, throwing his other arm across Taka's stomach. He let his chin fall on Taka's shoulder, and he cooed into his ear. "Yer never escapin' us~"</p><p> </p><p>  Taka's whole body felt hot as the words entered his ear and coursed throughout his veins and pumped him full of adrenaline. Taka attempted another escape, again with little results. The delinquents giggled at his vulnerability, and Taka thought this would have to be the first time he'll have to give up.</p><p> </p><p>  "Well..." Taka started, pulling a hand free and hiding his face in it. "My father did strictly tell me to stay home today..."</p><p> </p><p>  "Yay!" Leon leaned in before his eyes widened, and he suddenly leaned away again. He looked away and waved around his hand. "Don't worry, it's nerve wracking skipping school for the first time, but it gets easier next time!"</p><p> </p><p>  "There won't be a next time!" Taka scolded, pulling his hand away. "I'm not a delinquent unlike you two!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Aww, you love us~" Mondo teased, cuddling up a little closer. Leon threw his legs across Mondo's lap and shifted to a be a little more comfortable. His weight was starting to hurt Taka's legs, but he just seemed so comfortable he didn't wanna tell him to move.</p><p> </p><p>  "I do." Taka sighed, and both the delinquent's jaws dropped open at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>  "You just admitted you loved us!" Leon exclaimed, poking Taka right on the nose. Taka wasn't sure whether to find it cute or insulting.</p><p> </p><p>  "Of course, you both are my dear friends!" He made sure to emphasize friends. "Even if you both are troublemakers and force me to skip school."</p><p> </p><p>  Leon deflated. "Aww." He suddenly turned to Mondo. "Mondo!"</p><p> </p><p>  "What!"</p><p> </p><p>  "I fuckin' love you homie! All the homo!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Shit man, I love you too! Homo included!"</p><p> </p><p>  They both grabbed each other's faces and slowly leaned in. Taka immediately interrupted, forcing his hand in between the two's lips.</p><p> </p><p>  "I do not care what you both do in your free time, but please do not do that on me!"</p><p> </p><p>  "You're just jealous of our love." Leon slid off of Taka and sat on Mondo's lap instead. Taka was glad to be rid of the pressure, but he kinda missed it at the same time. Mondo held Leon as Leon cradled Mondo's head in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>  "I'm not jealous at all!" Taka stated, standing and stretching his legs. For some reason, he didn't want to look at them right now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change out of this uniform. This is the same one from yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>  "Ya go do that Kyoudai, we'll be here makin' out."</p><p> </p><p>  "Please do not make a mess!" Taka quickly retreated down the hallway and disappeared into his room, not waiting for a response from the two.</p><p> </p><p>  He stood, leaning against the door for a few minutes, only just now realizing how fast his heart was beating. He clutched his chest, staring down at his feet. Something about their display of affection made something inside of him tingle and flutter. Is this what it's called to have butterflies in your stomach?</p><p> </p><p>  "What is wrong with you, Ishimaru?" He breathed out, biting down on his lip. He fell silent before breathing in deeply and exhaling. He slowly began towards his closet.</p><p> </p><p>  Back in the living room, Leon and Mondo were still holding onto each other. Mondo's hands fell delicately to Leon's sides, and Leon felt a spark of electricity shoot through him. Mondo squeezed gently, and his head spun.</p><p> </p><p>  "Hey, didja mean it?" Mondo asked quietly. The baseball star froze, moving Mondo's face away from his chest. Mondo's eyes were round in genuine curiosity and they gleamed with... Was that hope?</p><p> </p><p>  He decided to play dumb in an act of panic.</p><p> </p><p>  "Wh-what do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>  "'Bout lovin' me." Mondo smiled. "With all the homo."</p><p> </p><p>  Leon felt his face redden, and he shifted slowly so that he was semi-straddling the bigger boy. "A-and what if I did?"</p><p> </p><p>  "'Cause I meant it."</p><p> </p><p>  Leon's heart leaped out of his throat, and before he could think about what he wanted to say, words came spilling out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>  "Really? I've loved you for so long, I was scared you'd hate me if you knew how I felt about you. And you got a crush on Taka, so I thought I'd lost my chances, but here we are. Oh my god what do we do now, who are you gonna pick, are we boyfriends now?"</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo blinked, and Leon realized everything he just said. He clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide and scared.</p><p> </p><p>  "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Leon said quickly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I-I was just-just joking!" Panic clawed up his throat.</p><p> </p><p>  Mondo's shoulders started shaking, and a laugh escaped his lips. A happy, adorable laugh. Leon didn't think he'd seen so much joy on the boy's face before.</p><p> </p><p>  A laugh began to bubble up Leon's throat, and he leaned his forehead against Mondo's. His shoulders slowly relaxed and his panic dissipated. Leon felt Mondo's laughter against his face, and he was sure Mondo could feel it as well.</p><p> </p><p>  Leon had never felt so happy before.</p><p> </p><p>  Their laughter died down, and they gazed into each other's eyes, big smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>  And then reality set in.</p><p> </p><p>  Who is he gonna choose?</p><p> </p><p>  Leon felt his heartbeat race as Mondo didn't say anything. He felt a hand on the side of his face, bringing him slowly closer to the other's lips. Leon couldn't help but lick his own, and he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>  He had imagined this moment countless times. He imagined what his lips would feel like, how they'd taste, how Mondo's hands would feel against his face as he kissed him. He imagined wrapping his arms around the biker's neck and deepening the kiss as the world faded into the background. He imagined not having a care in the world and being frozen in time with Mondo, his lover.</p><p> </p><p>  And now, finally it was happening. Finally he was going to kiss Mondo Oowada, the boy he's had a crush on for years. Finally his worries would melt away as he tasted his lips and felt his heart beat against his own as their chests pressed tight against the other.</p><p> </p><p>  Sure, Leon had imagined the time and place much different that the morning in Taka's living room, but it didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>  He was finally going to kiss Mondo.</p><p> </p><p>  They heard a door open and their eyes shot open at the same time, suddenly snapped out of their trance. Leon quickly scrambled off of the taller boy, retreating to the other end of the couch. His face was red and his eyes wild. Mondo didn't look any better than Leon did.</p><p> </p><p>  Leon bit down on his lips and his heart ached. Disappointment ran rampant in his thoughts, and he could tell Mondo felt the same with the way he was looking down at his lap.</p><p> </p><p>  Taka walked into the room and glanced between the two. Leon observed that he was wearing the same thing he was previously wearing, though he was able to tell it was a different one due to the cleanliness of this uniform.</p><p> </p><p>  He shoved his disappointment to the back of his mind and attempted to act casual. "Do you wear anything else?" Leon asked, hoping he could derail Taka from asking any questions about their frenzied states.</p><p> </p><p>  "Of course not! I must look professional at all times. I have ten sets so I always have a clean one!" Taka crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. "It's not weird."</p><p> </p><p>  "Of course it ain't Kyoudai, but dontcha wanna have some kinda individuality?" Mondo crossed his legs and leaned forward. "I mean, look at Leon."</p><p> </p><p>  Leon struck a pose as Taka's gaze fell on the boy. Taka's nose scrunched up, and Leon felt the light inside of him die.</p><p> </p><p>  "No offense, but I don't want to look like that! Dyed hair, piercings, and eyeliner do not suit me!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Who says!" Leon squawked, slightly offended. "I think you'd look hot as fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Agreed." Mondo nodded wisely.</p><p> </p><p>  Taka's cheeks flushed, and his shoulders stiffened. "What color would I even dye my hair?"</p><p> </p><p>  Leon sprung up from his seat and approached Taka excitedly. He was already imagining a whole make over for Taka, and since they have this day off, followed by the weekend, they'd have plenty of time to work on his image.</p><p> </p><p>  "You'd look really good with bleached hair. Not that you already don't look good, 'cause you do, but I'm just saying."</p><p> </p><p>  "Enough with the flirting!" Taka's face was completely red now, and Leon couldn't help but let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>  "Can't help it man, it's in my nature." He shrugged simply and winked at the boy. "When I see a cute boy, I just have to let loose."</p><p> </p><p>  Taka looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. Mondo stood and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, squeezing slightly. Leon looked up at him, but Mondo was looking at Taka.</p><p> </p><p>  "Since we're havin' all this talk about looks 'n all, we got free time. Why don't we go to the mall?"</p><p> </p><p>  "That's a great idea!" Leon exclaimed, pumping his fists. "Taka I'm gonna make you so hot!"</p><p> </p><p>  "I didn't agree yet!" Taka scolded. "It is a school day, so we should study even if we aren't in class!"</p><p> </p><p>  "A'right, well how 'bout we study after we go to the mall?"</p><p> </p><p>  Taka paused, and Leon thought for sure he'd won the hall monitor over. That hope was quickly crushed.</p><p> </p><p>  "I simply do not see the point in buying clothes when I already have all that I need here! Besides, I don't have money for that. And it's highly unlikely I would wear whatever we purchase in public! I must keep up my public image!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Come on man, live a little!" Leon urged. "We'll pay for you too!"</p><p> </p><p>  "We get thatcha gotta be all professional and what not all the time, but ya still deserve to have a little fun!" Mondo added, and Leon nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>  Taka was silent as he looked between the two. They both stared intently back at him before Taka eventually sighed and let his head hang.</p><p> </p><p>  "You aren't going to stop no matter how much I protest, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>  They both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>  "And you're okay with paying, right?"</p><p> </p><p>  They nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>  He shook his head and facepalmed. "Fine!" He pointed at them dramatically. "But only one outfit!"</p><p> </p><p>  Leon and Mondo cheered and fist bumped.</p><p> </p><p>  "We won't disappointcha Kyoudai!"</p><p> </p><p>  "I'd hope so, since I am coming with you!"</p><p> </p><p>  "You're never gonna wanna wear that nerdy school uniform again!"</p><p> </p><p>  "Did you just call my uniform nerdy?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme just: *VIOLENTLY PROJECTS ONTO TAKEMICHI* <br/>Anyway, how y'all doing?<br/>As you can see, I couldn't help but start another fanfic. There's like no Ishileondo fics out there so I'll fuckin make all the content myself if I have to!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>